La nueva vida de los Li
by KkKobato0o
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran llevan su vida de recién casados y con todo lo que implica, veamos como es que esta dulce pareja puede llevar tantas responsabilidades y ser un matrimonio "normal" al mismo tiempo.
1. La vida de los Li

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar**

Dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas afuera de un café en Tokyo, todos quedaban maravillados con lo bellas que eran además de ser muy amables, partamos por la chica de pelo azabache, Tomoyo Daidouji, dueña de la empresa de juguetes y tecnologías Daidouji, además de ser una diseñadora de modas de alta costura, era una mujer muy elegante e inteligente, por algo es considerada una de las mejores emprendedoras del mercado, al frente de ella se encontraba sentada la dueña de las cartas mágicas, la ex card captor y con un gran poder mágico Sakura Kinomoto, la sucesora del poder del mago Clow Reed, la chica no solo era conocida en el mundo mágico si no también de los clanes internacionales ya que desde que llevaba un hermoso matrimonio con Shaoran Li todos estaban pendientes de ellos, el clan Li es muy conocido en China, es por eso que decidieron quedarse en Japón, en donde podrían llevar una vida más tranquila, aun que eso no quita que el chico sea el jefe del Clan y deba atender sus responsabilidades cada día, aun así la castaña era feliz, a sus 23 años era una de las modelos más codiciadas en la industria de la moda oriental, ya que su amiga la llevó a ser la chica de oro en la moda, pero ella solo modelaba únicamente para la empresa de Tomoyo y le iba bastante bien.

-Ay... Sakura, te veías divina en la sesión de fotos de hoy- dice la mujer con los ojos brillantes- ¡no puedo esperar a que todos te vean! a Li le encantará

-no creo que sea para tanto- dice la castaña muy sonrojada, su pelo ahora era largo haciendo que sus ojos verdes resaltaran aun más, con el tiempo casi era la copia exacta de su madre- además Shaoran no tiene tiempo de ver las revistas de moda en que salgo -dice sonriendo de lado.

-Eso es lo que tu crees, él puede llegar a ser muy introvertido Sakura y tu lo sabes - dice Tomoyo mirando con ternura a su amiga- estoy segura que no se pierde ni una sola edición en que tu sales - rie suave al ver que el sonrojo de Sakura aumentó.

Sakura miro la hora y pidió la cuenta junto con un plato de lasaña para llevar, ya era la hora de comer y quería ir a ver a Shaoran al trabajo, estaba segura que no ha comido nada, así que lo sorprendería y le llevaría el almuerzo.

-nos vemos mañana Tomoyo- dice despidiéndose y abrazándola-

-nos vemos, dale mis saludos a Kero - dice sonriendole y luego cada una se fue por su lado, Sakura caminó hasta su auto y se subió para luego conducir hasta la oficina, sonrió al recordar a Kero, seguía viviendo con ella, aun que ahora tenía su propia habitación por razones obvias, se sonrojó al recordar cuando su amigo casi ve a su esposo y a ella en una situación algo prometedora... desde ese día ambos tenían mucho cuidado, se aclara la garganta y se estaciona, para luego ir a la oficina del ambarino, abre la puerta con cuidado y se asoma para ver si estaba ocupado, sonríe al ver que él estaba viendo hacia afuera por la gran ventana, se veía pensativo, amaba la forma en que fruncía el ceño y hacia esa mueca con sus labios, además Dios... se veía muy guapo con ese smooking.

-Hola Sakura- dice él dando la vuelta para mirarla, había notaba su presencia enseguida- ¿que haces aquí? -

-oh bueno... yo... te traje esto- entra y le muestra el almuerzo- asumí que no habías comido - dice sonriente y se acerca a él dejando la bolsa en el escritorio.

El ambarino le sonríe con amor, él era un hombre muy serio y estricto, pero la única persona que lograba sacar esas sonrisas era su adorada esposa y es que ellos se conocían de niños y habían pasado por tanto juntos que su amor y respeto había crecido mucho más a través del tiempo- gracias - la abraza por la cintura y le besa la frente.

-te veías preocupado, ¿sucede algo? - pregunta ella mirándolo fijamente mientras lo abraza también.

-oh no, nada importante, lo de siempre, ya sabes esas reuniones con el consejo, siguen insistiendo que deberíamos estar en Hong Kong- dice frunciendo el ceño- pero me gusta nuestra vida aquí ¿sabes? -

-bueno, sabes que soy capaz de irme contigo si es lo que quieres - dice ella sonriente para tranquilizarlo.

-no Sakura, no es lo que quiero y tu tampoco- se separa y camina hasta su escritorio- tienes tu vida aquí, tu trabajo, tus amigos y tu familia, yo...- suspira pesado- no podría hacerte eso- la mira serio.

-¿que te hace pensar que no quiero?- dice ella alzando una ceja- Shaoran... me casé contigo sabiendo que esto podría pasar, tu dejaste todo por mi, a tu familia, tu hogar, tu vida entera, ¿porque no puedo hacer lo mismo? -

-No seas terca Sakura, esto lo hago por ti, es lo mejor- dice ya estresado- no digas lo que ellos quieren escuchar- se apoya en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados mientras él y ella tenían una batalla de miradas.

-Tu eres el terco- se acerca a él y lo empuja con un dedo en el pecho, quizás ella era un mujer dulce y comprensiva, pero seguía siendo humana y a veces sacaba su genio, era muy decidida al igual que Shaoran y eso hacía que ambos pelearan en algunas ocasiones- estoy intentando dar una solución y tu no me escuchas-

-De verdad no es el momento Sakura, tengo cosas que hacer y esto lo empeora, hablaremos cuando llegue a casa, ¿de acuerdo? - le toma la mano y se la acaricia suavemente para no empeorar la situación- creo que ambos necesitamos aclarar nuestras ideas-

La oji-verde suspira y luego lo mira, no podía estar molesta mucho tiempo con él- tienes razón - se aleja pero Shaoran la atrae a él y le da un suave beso en los labios, su corazón latió fuerte y se sonrojó un poco, aun que llevaban años de relación aún se sentía como una niña cuando estaba con él.

-Lamento llamarte terca- le dice- aun que eso no quita que lo seas de vez en cuando- dice bromeando.

ella ríe y se hace la indignada- ¡Oye! si lo soy es porque paso mucho tiempo contigo- ambos ríen y luego se vuelven a besar ahora más apasionado aun que fue corto- ya... ya me tengo que ir- dice anonada por el beso y se aleja de él- te veo en casa-

-Adiós... oye, por cierto em...- dice algo sonrojado- hoy te veías muy bella-

-¿Eh?- dice confundida.

-En la revista... me llegó antes de que entraras a la oficina- dice el ambarino intentando mirar a otro lado para que no lo viera avergonzado.

Al escucharlo la chica se sonrojó como nunca- Ay Shaoran... no digas esas cosas que me da pena- toca sus mejillas rojas.

Su esposo le sonríe de lado- solo digo la verdad- la ve con cariño- deberías usar esa ropa más seguido y bueno... también me gustaría sin ella ¿sabes? - dice convirtiendo su sonrisa en una coqueta.

-¡Shaoran!- dice sorprendida, ya más roja no podía estar, pero luego le sonríe de lado, se derretía con las sonrisa de Shaoran... - entonces no llegues tarde - dice antes de irse de la oficina sin dejar que él le dijera algo, no podía creer que ella había dicho algo así pero bueno... ambos ya no eran unos niños, ni unos adolescentes.

El dueño de las empresas Li se sonrojó también, se quedó pensando unos segundos en lo que su joven esposa había dicho hasta que el teléfono de la oficina sonó, se tuve que aclarar la garganta para luego contestar- Li Shaoran-

Sakura se fue a su casa, cuando abrió la puerta Kero apareció al frente de ella con un puchero- ¡Sakura! No me dejaste ningún dulce hoy, ni un flan, ¿acaso ya te olvidaste de tu guardián?-

ella rie nerviosa- Ay Kero... pero si te había dejado muchos dulces para esta semana, lo que pasa es que ya te comiste todos- entra y deja su cartera en el sofá, para luego tomarse su pelo en una cola alta- eres un glotón, pero... te conozco muy bien así que te compre esto- saca de su cartera una bolsita con galletas surtidas.

Al guardián le brillan los ojos de la felicidad- ¡Gracias,gracias Sakurita! - toma la bolsa y se va volando al comedor para poder comerlas- mmm deliciosas, riquísimas-

-me alegra que te gusten- le sonríe con cariño- oye Kero... ¿serias capaz de irte a Hong Kong junto a Shaoran y yo?

Kero la mira confundido- ¿acaso el mocoso quiere mudarse contra tu voluntad? ¡lo aplastaré! - sus ojos se llenan de fuego.

-¡Oh no Kero! no es él el de la idea, si no yo- mueve las manos para tranquilizarlo.

-oh... bueno, de ser así sabes que eres mi ama y mi amiga, voy donde vayas, mi trabajo es protegerte a donde sea, nunca te dejaría sola Sakura- dice serio y luego se come otra galleta.

La mujer se emociona y abraza a Kero- gracias por siempre apoyarme Kero, eres el mejor-

\- me sorprende que el mocoso no sea el que quiera ir, es su hogar-

-¡Kero! Shaoran ya no es un mocoso - le regaña- él dice que este es su hogar y que no quiere ir a Hong Kong-

-Aun que tenga 80 años seguirá siendo un mocoso para mi- dice comiendo su última galleta- yo digo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí-

Ella hace una mueca y se sienta en el sofá pensativa, sin darse cuenta termina dormida allí y lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos brazos que la dejaban en un lugar más cómodo que reconoció como su cama, cuando abrió los ojos encontró a esos profundos ojos ambarinos mirándola.

-Shaoran...llegaste- dice adormilada- lo siento... me quede dormida, ¿que hora es? - se sienta en la cama.

-casi media noche- se sienta a su lado y la abraza por la cintura para que ella pusiera su cabeza en el hombro de él- lamento haber llegado tan tarde-

-oh no, no te preocupes amor- lo mira con ternura- gracias por traerme a la cama-

-no te iba a dejar sola en el sofá- se alza de hombros- me pondré el pijama - se separa y busca el de ella y de él- ¿quieres algo para comer?-

Ella asiente fascinada, si... podría decirse que su esposo la consentía de vez en cuando... bueno, en verdad siempre lo hacía - comamos en la cama abrigados bajo las mantas, ¿si?- se pone su pijama que consistía en una camiseta larga hasta los muslos.

-buena idea- le guiña el ojo y se va a la cocina, vuelve en un rato con un café y un té junto a dos sándwiches de queso.

-eres el mejor Shaoran- dice feliz, apenas el ambarino dejo las cosas en la mesita ella tomo su mano para que se acostara junto a ella.

-no es para tanto...- sonríe de lado de forma varonil.

Sakura al verlo le tiemblan las piernas, se acerca más a él y lo besa con amor, Shaoran responde gustoso haciendo el beso más apasionado y pasando sus manos por la cintura de la castaña, ella lo abrazó por el cuello para a traerlo más, se separaron por la falta de aire, respiraban agitados y con una sonrisa de felicidad, el ambarino comenzó a besar el cuello de Sakura lentamente, de forma cariñosa.

-Shaoran...- dice suspirando, él gruñe en su cuello como respuesta- la comida se esta enfriando-

-¿y...? - le susurra.

\- tengo hambre- dice con un puchero, el chico al escucharla le da un último beso y le pasa su sándwich- ahí lo tienes, espero que te guste-

-gracias - sonríe feliz y comienza a comer, cierra los ojos disfrutando la comida.

-eres una glotona- dice el chico bromeando y se para para buscar su tablero.

-No es cierto, Yukito dice que comer en grandes cantidades es saludable- infla los cachetes como una niña y luego mira curiosa a Shaoran- ¿Ay algo raro? -

El castaño comienza a recitar unas palabras en Chino haciendo que el tablero se iluminara, todo parecía normal- no - suspira tranquilo- pero intento hacerlo cada cierto tiempo para saber que todo esta bien- deja el tablero en donde estaba y vuelve a la cama para comer su sándwich- por cierto, gracias por el almuerzo de hoy- toma un poco de su café.

-Oh no es nada- sonríe la Card Captor - y sobre lo de hoy... lo pensé bien y tienes razón,creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí-

Shaoran la mira algo sorprendido ya que pensó que ella seguiría con la misma idea de antes- ¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-bueno... llevamos casi un año de casados y nunca me había sentido más feliz- dice dulce- tengo el apoyo de Kero, Yukito, mi hermano Toya y mi padre, ademas de estar junto a Tomoyo, no me gustaría alejarme de ellos- dice nostálgica- todos son muy importantes y no me imagino una vida sin ellos- lo mira triste- Ay Shaoran... no se como pudiste dejar a todos tan pequeño, a tu madre, tus hermanas, a Wei, Meiling- sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- nunca lo había comprendido de verdad, seguro te sentiste muy solo-

Shaoran suspira pesado y le acaricia la mejilla para limpiarle las lagrimas- no llores, yo vine por algo importante, era inevitable, además si no hubiera sido por eso no te hubiera conocido- la abraza.

La chica corresponde el abrazo, de a poco se fue tranquilizando, hasta que dejo de llorar.

-¿ya te sientes mejor?- le susurra su esposo, Sakura asiente suavemente- bien- se aleja un poco y le sonríe.

-Te quiero Shaoran- dice ella casi en un susurro, él la escucha y siente un calor en su pecho.

-y yo a ti Sakura-

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Como** **están** **? bueno... esta historia salio de mi ocio, ya que hace mucho quería leer** **algún** **fanfic que mostrara la vida de casados de Sakura y Shaoran, pero nunca encontraba nada, no sé si lo seguiré, hasta ahora es solo un capítulo, pero si le va bien quizás lo siga, ¡cuídense! y no olviden dejar Reviews para saber sus opiniones.**

 **PD: ¿vieron el capítulo 14 de SCC Clear Card? OMG fue hermoso, hasta ahora mi favorito sin dudar.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


	2. Sábados libres

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

 **"Sábados libres".**

Las mañanas en Tokyo se habían tornado algo frías, y es que aun que estuvieran en plena primavera y a días de comenzar el verano, el calentamiento global no deja de hacer de las suyas, pero todo estaba bien para la castaña de ojos esmeralda. Podía permanecer en su cama abrigada, enrollada entre las sabanas y soñando, ¿como no amar los fin de semana?, no se levantaba temprano... no iba al trabajo y podía dormir como tronco, aun que intentaba levantarse temprano de vez en cuando para hacerle el desayuno a Shaoran, que nunca dejaba de trabajar, pero esta vez estaba cansada, era sábado por la mañana y ni sintió la alarma de su esposo.

Shaoran apagó rápido la alarma para no despertar a su joven esposa, la mira para ver si no se despertó, cosa que no lo hizo, tampoco le sorprendió, a pesar de ya tener 23 seguía siendo una dormilona de primera, suspira pesado y se masajea el cuello tenso, reviso su celular, mientras se paraba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar su ropa, no tenía ninguna llamada ni nada planeado para ese día. Incluso, no era necesario que él fuera a trabajar los sábados, pero siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un hombre responsable y bueno para el trabajo, antes de sacar la ropa de los cajones volteó la mirada a la cama, quizás solo por esta vez no era necesario ser tan responsable. Cerró el mueble y volvió a la cama para abrazar a Sakura de la cintura quien al instante se acurruca en su pecho inconsciente, sonrió al verla, hace mucho no disfrutaba de su compañía y hoy podía hacerlo. Cerro los ojos y volvió a dormir.

La card captor abrió los ojos adormilada, intenta moverse pero nota un peso sobre su cintura, se refriega sus ojos para ver mejor y se sorprende al ver a Shaoran durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, como puede intenta tomar tu celular de la mesita de noche y nota que ya eran las 10 de la mañana, ¡Él debía irse a las 7 am!, al instante comienza a remecerlo de los hombros.

-Shaoran... Shao, ¡Shaoran!- grita para despertarlo, hasta que el castaño gruñe y la mira de mal humor.

-¿Que sucede Sakura? - dice tomando su pelo despeinado.

-Ya son las 10, ¡llegarás tarde!- le muestra la pantalla de su celular preocupada, el chico esconde su cabeza bajo la almohada y vuelve a gruñir.

-Yo nunca llego tarde Sakura, pensé que eso ya lo sabías, ¿acaso no puedo descansar solo un día? - dice contra la almohada.

Ella lo mira sorprendida, ¿él faltaría? ¿el responsable Xiao Lang Li no iría a su trabajo?, se acerca a él incrédula y pestañea curiosa- ¿te sientes bien cielo? -

-Si... me siento bien- dice sacando su cabeza de la almohada y le hace una seña para que vuelva a acostarse a su lado, ella lo hace, aún que anonada- te ves sorprendida-

-es solo que... es raro en ti, aceptemoslo, siempre soy yo la que quiere quedarse en casa y dormir hasta tarde- se alza de hombros y enreda sus piernas con las de él.

-Yo siempre lo he sabido, pero me alegra que lo aceptes - bromea y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Hey! - infla los cachetes, se queda mirándolo unos minutos, hace mucho no lo veía tan tranquilo, o dormir, cosa que era muy irónico porque dormían juntos pero, últimamente, ella siempre era la que se dormía primero, se sonroja mucho al verse descubierta cuando Shaoran abre un ojo y la ve.

-¿No puedes dormir? - pregunta abriendo ahora el otro ojo, Sakura niega y le sonríe, él suspira pesado y le devuelve la sonrisa para luego besarle la frente- ahora tampoco puedo - le susurra y le besa el oído, siente como ella se estremece junto a él.

-Shaoran...- dice para llamar su atención- ¿t...te... te quedaras conmigo hoy?- pregunta con miedo de que le dijera que no, extrañaba a su esposo, eran un matrimonio joven después de todo.

Él la mira con ternura y la acerca más a él- si es lo que quieres, lo haré -

-Si quiero - dice enseguida y se miran fijamente, se acerca a él para besarlo pero él la besa primero, sus labios se sentían como electricidad en los suyos, podían pasar años y nunca perderían ese toque. Ella acariciaba la mejilla de el menor de los Li mientras que él hacía el beso más apasionado y se ponía sobre ella, apoyando su mano a su lado y la otra tomando la cintura de Sakura, ella traía puesto su pijama de seda color blanco, que constaba de un short y una camiseta de tirantes, se veía preciosa, aun que bueno... ella podría vestirse con un tapete y para él seguiría viéndose hermosa - Shao... - suspira entre el beso.

-¿sucede algo? - se aleja un poco de sus labios y la mira, tenían ese brillo en sus ojos, ESE brillo que sabía muy bien que significaba, se acerca de nuevo y le besa el cuello hasta volver a sus labios, ella acaricia su cabello con una mano y con la otra acaricia el pecho de Shaoran, el pijama eran su boxer y una camisa color gris, de apoco fue desabotonando la parte de arriba, al principio le daba mucha vergüenza pero ya tenían experiencia y aun que le seguía dando vergüenza, no era como antes.

-Te amo - le susurra a Shaoran con amor mientras él también comenzaba a sacarle su pijama, sentía sus besos por su clavícula y su cuello, cuando él la escucha la mira y le sonríe coqueto, esa sonrisa derretía a cualquiera y aún más a Sakura, ¡Kami-sama! Debería ser un pecado ser tan guapo.

-Yo también te amo Sakura Li - se vuelven a besar mientras se dejaban consumir por la pasión del momento, entre caricias, besos y suspiros terminaron abrazados, Sakura se volvió a dormir relajada, el castaño la mira y sonríe, la tapa con la sábana hasta el cuello y luego se levanta para irse a dar una ducha.

Luego de una ducha muy fría y refrescante, se viste y se va con una pequeña toalla en el cuello a la cocina, baja la escalera y abre la puerta, se sorprende al ver la puerta del refrigerador abierta, pero luego alza una ceja y cierra la puerta de un portazo, entonces un pequeño ser amarillo, para Shaoran un peluche mágico, lo ve con cara de nervios al verse descubierto.

-Oh pero si solo eres tu mocoso- dice al ver que no era su ama e intenta abrir el refrigerador otra vez pero Shaoran no se lo permite.

-Tú, peluche goloso, te comerás todo como la otra vez, así que no- se cruza de brazos- siéntate, haré el desayuno- dice abriendolo de nuevo y sacando algunas cosas para hacer waffles.

El guardián del sello va a la mesa y mira con un puchero enojado a Shaoran- ¿y que estas haciendo aquí mocoso? deberías estar trabajando o ¿acaso se te pego lo dormilón de Sakurita? -

-Decidí tomarme un día libre, lo bueno de ser mi propio jefe, supongo- dice mientras cocina.

-¿Y porque Sakura aún no baja? - pregunta curioso mientras come uno de los waffles recién hechos con salsa dulce- ¡mmm delicioso!-

El castaño sonría maliciosamente- ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? -

-Ahórrame detalles niño- dice haciendo una cara de asco y luego sigue comiendo, sabía que ni su dueña ni el ex-mocoso eran unos niños, estaban casados, pero eso no significaba que no le pusiera incómodo esos temas, también le pasaba con Clow en su época, ¿porque no simplemente se quedaron de 12 años ?

Entonces se escuchan pasos bajando la escalera rápidamente- ¡Buenos días! - aparece una reluciente Sakura, se notaba que también se había dado una ducha- ¿no es un lindo día?- besa la mejilla de Shaoran, le da palmaditas a Kero en la cabeza de cariño y luego se va a sentar con una gran sonrisa.

-Bu..enos diass - dice Kero con la boca llena, al menos ve a su amiga con buen humor.

-¡Que delicioso! - dice emocionada por ver los waffles, pero la vista se oscurece ya que Shaoran le había tirado la toalla que tenia en su cuello al cabello de Sakura.

-Si no te secas el cabello te enfermarás- le dice sentándose frente a ella y comenza a comer, ella le sonríe algo sonrojada.

-Deberíamos salir hoy, ¡los tres! - dice ella mientras come y toma su café.

-Hoy iré a la casa de Tomoyo, dijo que me tenía nuevos trajes - dice Kero modelando- obviamente no puede trabajar sin su modelo ejemplar-

-La única modelo de esta mesa es Sakura- dice Shaoran intentando molestarlo.

-¡¿Que dijiste chiquillo?!- dice Kerberous con ojos de fuego.

-¡Basta!- dice Sakura regañándolos como una madre, ambos se tranquilizaron y siguieron comiendo- entonces... ¿te quedarás con Tomoyo hoy Kero? - sonríe.

Su amigo asiente- es más, ya debo ir en camino - se come todo los waffles que le quedaban de un solo bocado- nos vemos a la noche- sale del comedor pero luego vuelve asomándose por la puerta - no olviden dejarme parte de la cena ¿he? - ahora si se fue.

Sakura ríe divertida- sin duda nunca dejará de ser un glotón de primera-

-ni que lo digas...-

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato, eran miradas aún que silenciosas algo juguetonas.

-¿Qué?- pregunta juguetón, ella niega y le da un sorbo a su café- entonces.. ¿quieres salir hoy?-

-Me encantaría- dice emocionada- hace mucho no tenemos una cita-

-Me parece bien- se alza de hombros- entonces arreglémonos, iremos a ver que películas hay- se levanta.

-¡Si! - dice feliz la card captor, se acerca a él y le da un beso fugaz- esperaba esto hace mucho tiempo-

-entonces no esperes más- le sonríe, ella también lo hace y sale del comedor rápido para ponerse lo más bonita que podía, quería que ese día fuera especial.

Luego de un rato, Shaoran que ya estaba vestido estaba con los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyado en la puerta de la habitación esperando a Sakura, suspira aburrido y la mira, estaba acostumbrado a esto, vivió casi toda su vida con cuatro hermanas que tardaban el doble que su esposa pero estaba ansioso.

-¿Crees que este vestido esta bien? o ¿debería ir con el rosado?- se da una vuelta en un vestido verde con un algunos detalles blancos, al verla se queda embobado, ya que era su color favorito y hacía que resaltaran los ojos de la castaña.

-Te queda bien- le sonríe- siempre te ves bien con todo-

Ella lo mira enternecida- pero... hoy quiero verme más que bien-

-Sakura...- dice con tono regañador- te ves preciosa, ¿podemos irnos?-

-Bien, bien- toma su bolso con las llaves y sale de la habitación- pero si luego me arrepiento de no haber usado el vestido rosado será tu culpa -

Ambos salen y se van en el auto hasta el cine de Tokyo, a diferencia del de Tomoeda este era enorme y con muchas salas de cine.

Ambos ven la cartelera, casi todas las películas eran de miedo, menos una que era animada, Sakura toma del brazo a Shaoran asustada por las imágenes de las películas de terror- ¿Q..que película quieres ver? - pregunta intentando calmar su nerviosismo.

Él la mira de reojo y luego mira otra vez la cartelera- la animada de los superheroes parece buena- se alza de hombros- ella lo mira interrogante y luego sonríe comprendiendo, él sabía lo miedosa que era y no quería que se asustara, cuanto amaba a este hombre.

-¡Me encanta, yo también la quiero ver! - dice sonriente y lo guía para que pudieran comprar las entradas, minutos después de haber comprado las palomitas y los bebestibles entraron a la sala de cine, se dieron cuenta que no había solo niños, sino también jóvenes y adultos como ellos, así que ya no era incómodo, se sentaron algo atrás en los asientos de al medio.

-¿Crees que sea buena película? - le pregunta.

-Me parece que si, por algo la sala esta tan llena- le contesta a ella, mientras toma su mano y la deja sobre su pierna derecha- ¿no te recuerda un poco a cuando estábamos en la preparatoria?-

Asiente y sonríe- claro que si, íbamos seguido al cine de Tomoeda o al parque pinguino- dice recordando nostálgica- a veces extraño el ritmo de allá, no había tanta gente y no estaban tan estresados como aquí-

-Bueno, mucha gente aquí trabaja y lleva una vida muy agitada, les falta un lugar como Tomoeda, deberíamos viajar pronto para allá y visitar a tu padre- le susurra, ella al escucharlo al instante le brillan los ojos de la felicidad.

-¡Si!- dice sin pensar fuerte y todos la hacen callar con un "shhh" - lo siento- dice avergonzada, Shaoran se aguanta la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La película fue entretenida, ambos reían y se quedaban concentrados viendo las hazañas de los protagonistas, como si ellos no hubieran pasado por grandes aventuras cuando jóvenes, apenas termina y se muestran los créditos ambos se miran emocionados.

-¿viste esa gran técnica de hielo?- dice sorprendida por la escena.

-Fue increíble, o la rapidez del niño, es genial- decía igual de maravillado, parecían dos niños otra vez, ambos se dieron cuenta y rieron, era agradable pensar en cosas tan divertidas, hace mucho no lo hacían, ser adultos consumía demasiado la vida de las personas, a veces estaba bien ver la vida con ojos de un niño y maravillarse por pequeñas cosas.

-Entonces... ¿ que te gustaría hacer ahora? - le pregunta el jefe del Clan Li a su esposa mientras salían del cine.

-Ir a comer algo, muero de hambre - dice tocando su estómago hambrienta- un sándwich con una malteada sería genial - dice lanzando la indirecta de querer ir a su restaurante favorito "Johnny Rockets".

-Bien, vamos allá entonces, estamos cerca así que no es necesario ir en el auto- ambos caminaron hasta llegar al restaurante y sentarse para pedir sus comidas, hablaban entusiasmados mientras esperaban al camarero.

-¡Oh por Kami-sama!- dice el camarero haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran- ¡eres Sakura Li! la modelo - el joven era alto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Hola - saluda ella amable, de vez en cuando le pasaba, y no era raro, era una de las modelos más codiciadas del momento, aun que solo la empresa de Tomoyo logre tenerla, Shaoran miro la escena con una mueca de disgusto, no es que le molestara que ella fuera modelo, todo lo contrario, pero... no le gustaba cuando otros hombres la miraban como un pedazo de carne.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo sacarme una foto contigo para mi hermana? te admira - dice el camarero, el chino captó enseguida que era mentira, sabía que Sakura era confiada y no pensaba mal de las personas, pero él no era así ¿de verdad creía que era creíble?

-Esta fuera de su trabajo y si no te das cuenta esta con su esposo aquí mismo- dice entre dientes con una mirada amenazante, el chico rubio enseguida asiente nervioso y se aleja luego de tomar la orden, Shaoran se da cuenta que unos ojos verdes lo veían con reproche - ¿qué?- pregunta, al verla con una mueca.

-Sabes bien que hiciste-

-No sé de que hablas- dice él mientras veía el lugar.

-Eres un celoso Shaoran- rueda los ojos- solo quería una foto para su hermana, no veo el problema en una inocente foto, es mi trabajo después de todo-

-No es la foto el problema Sakura- dice en el mismo tono- sino que con que fin era la foto, él no tiene una hermana, estaba mintiendo - dice mirándola fijamente- sus manos sudaban y miró hacia muchas partes mientras lo decía, signos claros de que miente-

Ella lo mira impresionada- vaya, eres muy observador, deberías enseñarme a ver esas señales- dice interesada.

-Lo haré- dejan de hablar cuando llega la comida, ambos morían de hambre y se notó pues no hablaron mucho mientras comían, al final quedaba una sola papa frita en el plato de Sakura, ella estaba apunto de comérsela pero antes el tenedor de Shaoran la atrapo y se la comió.

-¡Shaoran!- dice con un puchero- esa era mi papa... - le hace ojos de perrito.

-tranquila, pediré otras para llevar- dice rindiéndose ante ella, como siempre lo hacía. Al escucharlo, Sakura sonríe y luego pagan para irse a su auto.

-Como pasan las horas, ya son las siete de la tarde- dice mirando su celular en el asiento del copiloto mientras Shaoran conducía- gracias cariño, este día fue... perfecto- lo mira muy feliz.

-No hay de qué, hacía falta un día juntos, ¿no es irónico? nos casamos para estar más tiempo juntos y solo pasamos trabajando- comenta pensativo mientras hace una mueca.

La dueña de las cartas mira al frente y suspira pesado- tienes razón, quizás deberíamos dejar los fin de semanas para nosotros, ¿que opinas?

Él la mira de reojo sonriente- me parece bien, aún más si se repite lo de esta mañana-

-¡Shaoran!- lo regaña sonrojada y él ríe, ella también lo hace y se fueron a casa, no podía negar que ella también quería más sábados libres como este.

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola lectores! Espero que estén muy bien y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, me alegra mucho que les gustara el anterior. Bueno... quiero aclarar que no es una historia continua ni nada, son capítulos sin orden y iré escribiendo cuando tenga tiempo e inspiración, ya que adoro mucho a esta pareja y son puro amor en mi corazón. Segundo, para los que siguen " Las historias de Hiccstrid", lamento mucho no actualizar el fanfic, he estado corta de inspiración y cada vez que intento escribir un capítulo nuevo, por alguna razón o se borra o no se guarda, así que estoy un poco frustrada al respecto, pero intentaré hacer otra vez para actualizar pronto. **

**Dejen Reviews**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


	3. La mejor sorpresa

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

"La mejor sorpresa"

Shaoran Li, el jefe del Clan Chino Li, uno de los más importantes del mundo tuvo que viajar a China el 9 de Julio, el concilio solía realizar jornadas de reuniones por 3 días y este año toco en estas fechas, en este momento se encontraba saliendo de una de las reuniones, se suponía que volvería esa misma noche a Tokyo, ya que el día siguiente era su cumpleaños.

 _-¿Como que no volverás hoy Shaoran? -_ dice su esposa triste del otro lado del teléfono- _pensé que solo serían 3 días...-_

El castaño suspira pesado y sube por las escaleras de su casa, estaba cansado, en verdad a él nunca le a interesado celebrar su cumpleaños, no le era de importancia, pero Sakura siempre le hacia celebraciones y regalos especiales, y aun que cuando había mucha gente se mostraba serio, en el fondo le gustaba la atención que su bella enamorada le daba.

 _-La jornada se alargo un día más, pero volveré el 14 sin falta, lo prometo_ \- dice intentando animarla- _oye, no quiero que estés triste, siempre celebramos mi cumpleaños y nos quedan muchos años más, este será la excepción-_ escucha como Sakura suspira hondo del otro lado, no la podía ver pero estaba seguro que tenia una cara larga y un puchero en su rostro, sonrió a la imagen, decir que la extrañaba era poco.  
 _  
-pero... sigue siendo importante para mi, me hubiera gustado ir contigo-_

-Tranquila, entiendo que estés trabajando, después de todo tengo a una esposa independiente y de la cual estoy orgulloso-

le dice con dulzura.  
 _  
-Shaoran...-_ dice sonrojada y embelesada por sus palabras _\- te amo, prometo llamarte mañana, ¿en que horario puedo contactarte sin interrumpirte?_

El ojos ámbar hizo una mueca, en verdad estaría ocupado hasta tarde _\- yo te llamaré, no te preocupes-  
_ entonces ve que su madre se va acercando a él antes de entrar a su habitación- Sakura debo dejarte- dice en el telefono.

-Oh... esta bien- dice sin querer cortar- te amo, mucho exito con todo- comenta tierna.

El muchacho jefe de los Li no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad al escucharla, sin tomar en cuenta que su madre estaba a su lado, entonces cuando se da cuenta se aclara la garganta- gracias, adiós- corta y se queda en silencio junto a la mujer haciendo una reverencia, y es que le tenía mucho respeto, quizás ambos no se parecían mucho físicamente pero sus personalidades eran idénticas, serios, reservados y observadores.

-¿Cómo esta la dueña de las cartas Xiao Lang?- pregunta de forma elegante, le tenía mucho aprecio a la japonesa, y es que cuando Shaoran era un niño ella tuvo una visión, su hijo se enamoraría de una chica con mucho poder músico, cuando lo mandó a capturar las cartas Clow no pensó que se volvería intimo amigo con la castaña y cuando la conoció en persona por primera vez supo que era ella quien era la destinada para estar con su hijo y ser la próxima esposa del jefe del Clan Li.

-Oh.. bien- se vuelve a aclarar la garganta- bien, madre, solo lamenta no haber podido venir, además de no poder celebrar mi cumpleaños juntos-

-En Japón se les toma más importancia a los cumpleaños - dice ella pensativa- aun que no creo que sea malo que hiciéramos algo aquí, tus hermanas estarían felices y también Meiling-

Decir que Shaoran estaba sorprendido era poco, sus ojos se abrieron y miro a su madre como si estuviera jugando, pero no, ella nunca jugaba- No es necesario madre, mañana termina la jornada del concilio y terminaré tarde y si no le molesta estoy cansado y pensaba retirarme a mi cuarto-

-Esta bien, descansa- dice para reanudar con su camino a las escaleras, mientras que su hijo menor tomó el cerrojo de la puerta de su habitación- buen trabajo hijo, eres el jefe que siempre pensé, tu padre estaría orgulloso, como yo lo estoy- dice antes de bajar, sin dejar que él le contestara.

El chico quedo estático mirándola bajar para luego entrar a su habitación desconcertado, se sienta en su cama y se masajes la cien, muchas conversaciones en un solo día, incluyendo a una muy extraña con su madre, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Debía admitir que se puso feliz al escuchar a su madre diciendo esas palabras, estaba por dormir pero luego recordó algo importante, tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Sakura.

"Yo también te amo preciosa y te extraño"

Cruzando el océano en una habitación matrimonial se encontraba la chica abrazando sus piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro, estaba muy triste, de verdad tenía muchas cosas planeadas para Shaoran, quizás no era la primera vez que pasaban un cumpleaños juntos pero si la primera vez que lo hacían estando casados, toda su ilusión se había ido lejos, de repente escucha el sonido de su celular, lo toma de la mesita de noche a su lado y revisa el mensaje que le había llegado, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sonrió, y es que aun que estuviera a kilómetros de distancia él sabia como hacerla sentir mejor.

"Te extraño también Shaoran, duerme bien"

Si en Japón eran las 22:00 horas, allá eran las 21:00 de la noche, así seguro estaba muy cansado para irse a dormir tan temprano, suspira pesado y mira a su lado en la cama, fría y desolada, ¿en que momento necesitaba a Shaoran para quedarse dormida? ¿En que momento se enamoró de un chico como Shaoran? Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, él siempre era el que viajaba por ella, incluso en esos años que se contactaba por teléfono y vídeo llamadas, él dejo todo por ella, por que ese era Shaoran, el chico que nunca pensaba por él sino por los demás, tomó su celular otra vez y marcó el número de Tomoyo.

 _Necesito pedirte un favor_ \- dice nerviosa.

 _Claro amiga, lo que quieras_ \- contesta la amatista con su clásica voz comprensiva.

* * *

Ya era 13 de Julio por la mañana, el joven jefe se encontraba en una mesa redonda, en ella se encontraban muchos ancianos que no dejaban de hablarle de los cambios e ideas que Shaoran había presentado al Clan los días anteriores.

-Y otra cosa - comienza uno de los ancianos- Xiao Lang Li lleva casado con Sakura Kinomoto, la dueña de cartas Clow y cartas Sakura como también las Crear Card, hace unos meses, pero... aún no hay rastro de un heredero- dice serio, todos comenzaron a asentir apoyándolo- ¡Hien Li ya tenía 3 hijos a su edad!

-Quizás la dueña del sello no es apta para tener hijos- dice otro.

Shaoran quien se había quedado en silencio escuchando con atención, golpea con su puño la mesa, esto hizo que todos lo miraran sorprendidos, el castaño los mira con una mirada fría, hoy estaba de mal humor y no soportaría nada de que no estuviera de acuerdo, menos algo relacionado a su joven esposa.

-No toleraré este tipo de comentarios, Sakura es una mujer espectacular y es apta para todo, no es una máquina de herederos- los mira con los ojos entre cerrados- ahora yo soy el jefe y ambos decidiremos cuando sea apto tener un bebé, ahora no quiero seguir con el tema, ¿alguna objeción?- todos niegan asustados- bien.

Entonces la puerta de la sala se abre y aparece una mujer de pelo negro y largo, blanca, hermosa y elegante, todos se inclinaron en son de respeto incluyendo Shaoran, su hijo- Me alegra que se una a la reunión madre- dice con sinceridad y la mira.

-No es exactamente a lo que venía si no sugerir que la jornada se acabe ahora- dice no solo para él si no para todos los del salón- verán, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y creo que ya se discutieron todos los temas importantes- como siempre, todos se sorprendieron con la idea impuesta por la viuda y ex líder del Clan Li, Ieran Li.

-Aceptamos su petición - dice uno de los ancianos y entre todos comenzaron a irse sin antes despedirse de ambos con una inclinación, entre todo eso Shaoran mira a su madre curioso, apenas eran las 5 de la tarde.

-Shaoran, ve a tu habitación a prepararte, tendremos visitas y una cena especial- dice sonriendole de lado y luego saliendo de la sala.

-Si madre...- dice aún confundido y se va a su habitación, en eso ve que en su celular no tenía ninguna llamada perdida de Sakura, buscó su numero y lo marcó pero salía que estaba apagado, hizo una mueca y dejo el aparato en la cama, aun que su madre se empeñara en hacer una celebración con su familia como regalo le gustaba, casi nunca estaban todos juntos y podría ser perfecto, si tan solo estuviera Sakura junto a él, recuerda su sonrisa- Ah... Sakura- suspira su nombre y se arregla para la cena.

Ya listo baja y ve que su prima estaba esperándolo junto a sus hermanas, todas con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Xiao Lang!- gritan sus hermanas y entre todas se lanzan a abrazarlo y tirarle las mejillas- estas tan guapo, todo un hombre hermanito-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños número 24! - dice Meiling.

-Pueden dejarme ¿ya? si no me sueltan no habrá a quien celebrarle nada- dice intentando respirar, ante eso lo dejaron y el intenta respirar hondo, todas estaban locas, pero las quería como son.

-Eres un agua fiestas- dice Shiefa con un puchero.

-Nunca me han gustado las fiestas - se alza de hombros aún de mal humor- ni las sorpresas.

Meiling se pone su lado con sus manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido - No es cierto Xiao Lang, no eres tan amargado, además estamos seguros que nuestro regalo te fascinará- dice emocionada y con una sonrisa intrigante.

Shaoran la ve levantando una ceja- tan amargado ¿he? - se alza de hombros- no era necesario un regalo, esta bien para mi estar con ustedes.

-¿Estas seguro? - la prima de él mueve las cejas- cruza esa puerta y piénsalo- apunta a la puerta que llevaba a otro salón, ¿han notado lo grande que es esta casa?

Camina y abre la puerta, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una silueta que conocía demasiado bien, estaba vestida con unos jeans y una camisa de color turquesa, su pelo ondulado estaba suelto atrás de su espalda, se veía preciosa, más cuando la luz la iluminaba desde la ventana, sintió el ritmo de sus latidos en su pecho- Sa...¿Sakura?-

Entonces la castaña se dio la vuelta y lo miro con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillosos- ¡Shaoran! - corre hacía él y se tira a sus brazos, el chico la recibió con los brazos abiertos- Llegue hace horas, pensaba ir a tu habitación para buscarte pero tu madre fue muy amable y me dijo que podía esperarte aquí y me trajo comida deliciosa y - se vio interrumpida por el dedo de Shaoran que la hizo callar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - le pregunta aún desconcertado.

La castaña lo mira divertida- ¿Cómo que por qué? Te dije que quería estar contigo para tu cumpleaños y ya que siempre eres tu el que viaja pensé que ahora era mi turno- dice con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas- incluso...- se tapa la boca con sus manos horrorizada- ¡Oh no! Olvidé tu regalo en Japón- mira a sus pies triste.

Shaoran la mira con ternura y toma el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara, luego la abraza pasando sus manos en su cintura y su mentón en el hombro de ella- El mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado es estar contigo- Sakura se estremece y sonríe muy feliz correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran- dice luego de estar largo rato abrazados, se separan un poco y acercan sus rostros para fundirse en un beso lleno de sentimiento, ella pasa sus manos por el cabello del castaño y él le acaricia la espalda con suavidad haciendo que ella jadee en sus labios, de apoco la fue llevando a un sofá en donde él se sentó y la puso sobre sus piernas para poder estar más cómodos, ambos seguían perdidos en la proximidad del otro siendo cada vez más apasionados.

-Busquen una habitación- dice Meiling apareciendo por la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa, la pareja se sorprende y se ponen colorados.

-¡Meiling!- reclama el descendiente de Clow Reed muy sonrojado.

-Tranquilos, no es como si han jugado al ajedrez todo este tiempo - se alza de hombros, Sakura quien estaba en silencio quería que le tragara la tierra- y es así tienen un problema grave-

-¡Meiling!- dijeron ahora ambos avergonzados, la chica de pelo negro comenzó a reír divertida.

-Vamos tortolitos una gran cena nos espera- la chica Li se va feliz de estar con sus amigos otra vez dejándolos solos nuevamente.

El matrimonio se mira divertido y ríen al mismo tiempo mientras se vuelven a besar aun que más corto para luego pararse de las piernas del chico- Oye... - dice abrazándola por detrás, le acaricia el vientre y le da un beso en el hombro- te ves preciosa-

Suspira al escucharlo y por sus caricias- gracias, tu también te ves muy bien, voltea un poco su rostro para mirarlo- luego me tienes que contar como te fue en la jornada-

La mira pensativo- lo haré luego de recibir mi otro regalo- dice coqueto y le roba un beso.

Ella ríe y se aleja un poco- esta bien, ahora vamos- se muerde el labio inferior impaciente- quiero saludar a tus hermanas-

El menor de los Li rueda los ojos- ¿Estas segura? apenas salí vivo de ahí-

-Que malo eres - infla las mejillas- pero así te quiero-

Se tomas de la mano y salen de la habitación, sin dudar una de las mejores sorpresas y el mejor regalo de cumpleaños es la chica que esta a su lado.

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola! Espero que les guste, hice este especial por el cumpleaños de nuestro Xiao Lag Li, pensaba hacerlo mucho más largo pero no tengo mucho tiempo, al menos espero que les haya entretenido, pueden dejarme ideas, ¡disfruten las lecturas!**

 **Los quiere.**

 **Kobato.**


	4. ¿Y si?

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

* * *

Sakura Li, la reciente modelo del año según la revista Voice, se encontraba probándose algunos nuevos diseños de su amiga y diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji, la castaña vestía un lindo vestido azul con diamantes Swarovski, muy al estilo Sherri Hill, ya que era de dos piezas. Se miraba al espejo dando algunas vueltas, se veía más alta con aquellos tacos que hacían juego, pero en realidad esa no era su preocupación en ese momentos, sus pensamientos estaban junto al joven castaño, los recuerdos se reproducían una y otra vez en su memoria, aquella noche del 13 de julio, y es que ya ha pasado un mes y un poco más de eso, no podía dejarlo ir, había sido tan perfecto.

 **Flashback**

Luego de aquel rencuentro tan inesperado entre Shaoran y ella, decidieron ir al comedor principal junto a la familia Li. Pasaron un lindo momento, lleno de comentarios graciosos de las hermanas del castaño y de su prima Mei Ling. La señora Ieran Li se mantenía seria, pero de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra sonrisa, ya que hace mucho que habían dejado de ser una familia muy unida, y añoraba los días en que toda su familia estaba unida, aquellos días en que aún estaba su amado esposo Hien Li, la mujer fijó la mirada en su hijo menor, que intentaba no sonreír ante las ocurrencias de sus hermanas, o se sonrojaba por comentarios sobre su matrimonio, la chica japonesa que estaba a su lado reía sin ninguna complicación, pudo ver como el nuevo jefe del Clan la miraba con cariño y amor, como alguna vez su padre la miró a ella.

-Shaoran, no debes ser tan serio con Shiefa- lo regañaba su joven esposa.

-¿Escuchaste hermanito?- contesta burlona una de las mayores y come un pedazo de pastel- quien iba a decir que encontrarías a una chica que te ponga en tu lugar-

El ojos ámbar toce algo incomodo y da su último sorbo de café- me iré a dormir antes de que todos se vayan en mi contra- se levanta y hace una referencia- muchas gracias por todo - sonríe- que descansen- deja a todos en silencio y sube a su habitación.

La ex cazadora de cartas mira a todos con una sonrisa- al parecer Shaoran esta muy cansado, las ayudaré a limpiar- se levanta y comienza a tomar las cosas, las mujeres se levantan y le sonríen.

-No te preocupes Sakura, vienes a ver a Shaoran y a China por tan poco tiempo, ve arriba, no sabes lo gruñón que estaba antes de que llegaras- le guiña un ojo su amiga y prima de su esposo, la castaña se sonroja y asiente.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias por todo estaba delicioso, y perdonen por venir sin avisar - dice avergonzada.

-Siempre seras bienvenida Ying Fa - le dice la mujer mayor mientras da una reverencia, la castaña también hace una de respeto y luego sube hasta llegar al cuanto de su esposo, entra lentamente para no hacer ruido, por si él ya estaba durmiendo, pero se desanimó al verlo sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles del Concilio, ella había viajado desde tan lejos para estar con él pero este solo seguía pendiente de su trabajo. Camino hacia él y lo abrazó del cuello haciéndole masajes, sabía que a él lo relajaba cuando estaba estresado.

-Siempre sabes perfectamente donde tocar, ¿he?- dice Shaoran disfrutando de los masajes y suspirando un poco, este comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara, pero fue bajando con sus manos por el pecho de él y luego le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-No como tú- se atrevió a decir mientras fue bajando los besos hasta el cuello de su esposo- te extrañé tanto Shaoran...- dice con el corazón oprimido, quería su atención, quería darle todo.

El chico sonríe al escucharla y se da la vuelta aún sentado en su silla de escritorio y toma las delicadas manos de su chica, las acaricia suavemente mientras la observa- yo también a ti preciosa- hace que ella se siente sobre sus piernas como antes lo había hecho en esa sala, con la diferencia de que esta vez nadie los interrumpiría- aún no puedo creer que estés aquí - le acaricia la mejilla lentamente, luego sus labios, su mentón, su cuello..., como si necesitara tocar para estar seguro que era ella, en ese instante Sakura solo comenzó a suspirar, para luego a hacer lo mismo con él y hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para unir sus labios en un suave movimiento, disfrutaban cada toque con dulzura y amor, nada era rápido, no había necesidad, cuando aún quedaba una eternidad juntos.

Pasó el rato y ambos ya estaban sobre la cama abrazados uno contra el otro, no estaban cansados, si no muy felices, ambos tenían una sonrisa de bobos en su rostro mientras respiraban agitadamente, se miraron y rieron- no te rías, que me avergüenzas- dice su esposa mientras tapa su rostro con sus manos apenada.

-No es como si estuvieras muy avergonzada hace unos segundos- dice coqueto y vuelve a reír mientras la atrae aún más a él para abrazarla y sentir aun más su cuerpo contra el suyo- sin duda es mi mejor cumpleaños-

La ojiesmeralda lo mira enternecida y lo vuelve a besar pasando sus brazos por su cabello, para luego volver a hacer el amor solo como ellos sabían.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¡Sakura!- grita la amatista para poder despertar de sus pensamientos a la castaña.

-¡¿Hoe?! - despierta de su ensoñación y tropieza con sus tacones, haciendo que se desequilibrara y casi se cayera, pero por suerte dos chicas la ayudaron a afirmarse- ¡lo lamento! yo no estaba concentrada y...- se pudo muy sonrojada al pensar lo que estaba recordando- no importa.

Su mejor amiga la mira con unos ojos traviesos- en algo o... ¿en alguien?- ríe divertida al ver la cara de su modelo favorita al ser descubierta- creo que ya sé la respuesta, hace días que estas así Sakura, ¿acaso ha ocurrido algo?

-Oh bueno... - contesta aun más avergonzada- en realidad no, es solo que estoy muy feliz es todo- sonríe.

-Que bien, ¡Ay Sakura! necesito filmarte sonriendo de esa forma y no solo eso, cuando te quedaste pensativa no dejabas de suspirar enamorada, te veías di...vi...na- gritaba Tomoyo sin poder aguantar la emoción- ¡Ah! creo que es mucho para mi - salen estrellas de sus ojos mientras que Sakura soltaba algunas risitas nerviosa, sin duda su mejor amiga nunca cambiaría- ya puedes irte si quieras amiga, esta todo lindo para el desfile de la próxima semana-

-Muchas gracias Tomoyo- la abraza con cariño- entonces me iré a casa, adiós- se despide y se va al ascensor para ir al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio, cuando entra nota que adentro iba una pareja con un bebé en brazos de su madre, era precioso... pequeño y delicado, Sakura se llenó de emoción al verlo- es una ternurita- lo mira con ternura y lo saluda con su mano- hola pequeño - dice encantada, él bebé la miró con sus ojitos azules y le sonrió con el solo diente que tenía.

La madre del bebé rió y acaricio su cabeza- al parecer le agradas, eso no es muy normal, seguro tus hijos deben amarte- sonríe a Sakura.

La dueña de las cartas, siente una opresión en su pecho por alguna razón- oh... no, yo no tengo hijos- dice amable a la mujer.

-Lo siento, asimilé que como eras tan buena con los bebés tenía los tuyos, además por tu anillo- dice disculpándose.

-No se preocupe - dice rápidamente para calmar a la señora- mi esposo y yo no hemos planeado tener hijos aún, es todo-

-Pues deberían- dice ahora el padre del bebé- seguro serían muy lindos, usted es Sakura Li ¿no? su esposo es conocido por ser uno de los hombres más importantes, y usted es modelo, y muy bella también, piénselo- dice amigable, entonces se abre el ascensor en el primer piso- aquí nos bajamos nosotros, adiós señora Li- se despiden y dejan a una pensativa castaña bajar al subterráneo.

-¿Un bebé de Shaoran y mio?- susurra mientras camina a su auto y abre la puerta para entrar, se queda unos minutos pensativa y sonríe con emoción, le parecía una idea maravillosa, aun que no sabía si él estaría de acuerdo... decidió prender el motor e irse a casa. En el camino, no dejaba de pensar en eso, ¿Shaoran querría un bebé? ambos estaban muy ocupados con sus trabajos pero a ella no le molestaría dejar el modelaje un tiempo. Entonces siente que los auto de atrás tocan la bocina ya que la luz ya había cambiado a verde y ella seguía parada en medio de la calle, rápidamente siguió su camino, pero hubo un problema, de un segundo a otro su vista se nublo,sintió una corriente fría por su cuerpo, como pudo intento parar algún lado de la calle, cosa que logró hacerlo apenas, respiraba agitadamente de los nervios y la adrenalina, ¿que había sido eso? ¿acaso se estaba enfermando?

Después de un rato retomó su camino y llego a su hogar, aún no se sentía muy bien, quizás era mejor que descansara un poco.

-¡Sakura! - llega Kero a su lado- ¿Como estas? ¿Tomoyo te mandó algo para mi hoy? - dice curioso, pero su sonrisa se va cuando nota la para de su dueña- Estas muy pálida Sakurita, ¿que tienes?- le toca la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre pero no notó nada.

La castaña intenta sonreír un poco- no te preocupes Kero, estoy bien, quizás es solo el cansancio- le acaricia su pequeña cabeza y se va a la cocina por un vaso de agua, hace días que se estaba sintiendo así, dormía menos y le dolía el estómago.

-Entonces no deberías esforzarte tanto- la sigue y hace un puchero- la salud siempre esta primero... ¡ya sé!- sonríe recordando- te daré un poco de mi pastel de vainilla- va a por el trozo mientras Sakura lo mira apoyada en el mesón- Ten, aquí esta, solo un poco, ¿eh?- se lo muestra, en ese momento, cuando ella ve y huele el pastel, se le revolvió el estómago, tapo su boca y tuvo que correr al baño, se agachó junto al escusado y vomitó, el guardián del sol quedo paralizado del asombro y la confusión, vio el pastel y lo probo, sus ojos brillaron- tranquilo pastel, ella no te valora como yo - comenzó a comer y luego recordó que su dueña estaba en el baño, dejo el pastel y fue donde ella.

-Lo siento Kero- dice después de hacerse lavado la boca y suspirar pesado mientras se apoyada en el lava manos- seguro algo que comí me no me hizo bien- le sonríe como puede, su amigo y guardián, se acerca a ella y le da golpes suaves en su coronilla en forma de apoyo.

-Sakurita, deberías ir al doctor, no te ves para nada bien, y tu eres una chica muy saludable -dice preocupado-si quieres puedo llamar a Li para que te lleve-

-¡No! - dice rápido mirándolo- no quiero preocuparlo, además sé que si duermo un poco se me pasara - sale del baño y se va a su cama- no te preocupes Kero, de verdad - le sonríe con su típica forma para mostrar que estaba bien, pero él ya la conocía demasiado bien, hace un puchero y sale de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

Pasaron las horas, hasta que se siente el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse, mostrando a un chico castaño de ojos ámbares- Ya estoy en casa- dice pero nota que la casa estaba muy silenciosa, camina hacia la sala en donde ve que Kerberos se había quedado dormido en el sofá, pero no veía a Sakura por ninguna parte, cuando aparece en su habitación y ve a la chica durmiendo alza una ceja, era temprano aún y ella no se caracterizaba por dormir tan temprano, ya que es alguien muy activa, se sienta a su lado y toca su frente, no tenia fiebre, se levanta y se saca la ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo y se acuesta a su lado.

-¿Shaoran?- susurra Sakura abriendo los ojos.

-Lo lamento, te desperté- se disculpa sintiéndose culpable, pero su esposa niega sonriendo y se sienta a su lado para besarlo apasionada.

-¿Podemos comer sushi hoy?- le pregunta con ojos de cachorro y se abraza a él sonrojada.

-¿Otra vez? sería cuarta vez en esta semana cerezo- la mira incrédulo mientras le acaricia la espalda con suavidad, ve que ella hace un puchero y frunce el ceño.

-¿Acaso dices que estoy gorda? ¿o que soy una comilona? - dice enojada y se separa de él rápidamente-¡eres un desconsiderado!

El castaño pestañea varias veces confundido, ¿ en que momento dijo algo así? - Sakura... no estas gorda, si nada, solo... solo era un comentario- intenta calmarla acercándose a ella pero esta se aleja y sale de la cama tomando su pijama y su almohada, esto hizo que el chico quedara aún más confundido- ¿que haces?

-Iré al cuarto de huéspedes- dice ella aún enojada- y dormiré a allí- se da la vuelta para caminar, pero una mano en su brazo la detiene, al voltear la mirada se encuentra con los ojos ámbares que conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Pero que diablos te sucede Sakura?- hace una mueca y toma tu mejilla para acariciarla- lamento si te hice sentir mal o algo- dice con cuidado, ya que últimamente ella tenía cambios de humor muy extraños.

Ella sonríe y lo abraza como si nada hubiese pasado- ¿entonces si comeremos sushi? - dice como una niña y lo mira con ojos brillosos, él suspira cansado y luego le sonríe.

-Claro preciosa,aun que Tomoyo estaría matándome en este momento- se alza de hombros y pasa sus brazos por la cintura de su esposa y la acaricia atrayendola a él.

-¡Si!- da un saltito y le besa a mejilla- iré a tomar un baño, mientras ¿puedes hacerlo cariño? me encanta como cocinas - dice muy feliz y escapa de los brazos del castaño- ¡Te amo!- dice antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Shaoran Li estaba más confundido que nunca- ¿por todos los dioses, que fue eso?- susurra para si mismo aun sin entender que estaba pasando, pero bueno... al vivir al rededor de tantas mujeres entendió algo, a veces es mejor no llevarles la contraria, se alzó de hombros y fue a la cocina.

Ya tenía el sushi listo, solo hacia falta cortarlos, así que se puso manos a la obra, tenía que admitir que le gustaba cocinar, además estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño. Entonces siente unos brazos rodeándolo desde su espalda y una risa traviesa,ríe también y la mira- ya casi esta listo.

La ojos esmeralda sonríe y se sienta en el mesón a su lado mirándolo intensa, veía con atención como él cortaba la comida en pedazos perfectos, el chico se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo y amarillo que dejaba ver sus tonificados brazos, además su cabello estaba despeinado mientras la miraba fijamente de vez en cuando, ella no pudo más que suspirar anonada ante la imagen. Era tan... sexy, ambos eran jovenes y la mayoría de las veces actuaban como unos adultos sin vida, y es que, aun que de alguna forma lo eran... ¡Solo tenían 24 y 23 años!

-Te salen mucho mejor que a mi, como que es irónico ya que yo soy la japonesa- toma un trozo ya cortado y se lo lleva a la boca para probarlo, cierra los ojos disfrutando el sabor.

-No es cierto, a mi me gusta como cocinas- le dice con cariño y se coloca entre sus piernas para acariciarle los brazos y juntas sus frentes- te noto muy pálida, ¿estas bien?- alza una ceja.

Ella se puso nerviosa y sonríe "inocente"- claro, estoy muy bien- comenta bajito mientras le arregla la camiseta- estas exagerando-

La sigue mirando serio y aleja- sabes que no me gusta que mientas, además que no sabes hacerlo-

-Shaoran...- dice Sakura sintiéndose culpable- yo...- en ese momento sintió los mismos retorcijos en su estómago como los de esa mañana, salto del mesón y corrió al baño otra vez.

El joven chino la mira preocupado mientras ve que se sale de la cocina- ¡Sakura! - deja todo y se va tras ella, cuando llega al baño la ve vomitando, se apoya en el marco de la puerta inquieto y se acerca para tomarle el cabello- tranquila...-

La chica se levanta rápidamente para lavarse los dientes sin si quiera atreverse a verlo- No quería que me vieras así...- dice tapando su rostro avergonzada.

Shaoran, quien al principio estaba molesto y la miraba con los brazos cruzados, suspira pesado y la observa triste,toma sus manos para despejar su rostro y le sonríe mientras toma su mentón-en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿recuerdas?-comenta con ternura.

-¿no estas molesto? - pregunta con sus ojos llorosos- no quería preocuparte-

-Bueno.. si estoy preocupado y si estoy un poco molesto por ocultármelo pero es más importante saber que te pasa-

-yo...tuve un mareo de camino a casa y no solo hoy, llevo días así, pero es primera vez que vomito, dos veces hoy, en realidad- confiesa resignada, en dos segundo abre los ojos sorprendida- me ha dolido el estómago y... no me ha llegado el periodo hace un mes- dice nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, mira a su esposo quien la miraba en silencio e impactado.

-Sakura...- es lo primero que dice luego de un largo silencio en donde ambos intentaban conectar suposiciones- no me digas que... - siente la mirada insegura de ella y se sienta en el suelo del baño aun sin poder creerlo.

La modelo se sienta a su lado igual de shokeada- no lo sé, pero es una posibilidad, puede que los hechizos anticonceptivos no sean totalmente efectivos- su voz salia tiritona.

-Eso es imposible- masajea su cuello nervioso y apoya su cabeza en la pared, mira a su chica de reojo, estaba igual o más nervioso que él- Hey..., tranquila, no es primera vez que tenemos sospechas que estas embarazada- toma su mano y la acaricia.

-¿y que haremos si esta vez no es una falsa alarma? - dice asustada, tenia sentimientos encontrados.

-¿bromeas? seriamos padres - dice emocionado- sé que hace mucho no hablamos de esto, pero yo si quiero una familia contigo Sakura, es por eso y más que me casé contigo-

El corazón de ella se oprimió feliz y se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo- yo igual quiero un bebé, incluso lo estaba pensando hoy- se sonroja al confesar.

Él también se sonroja y la levanta en brazos para llevarla a su habitación- entonces iremos al doctor para comprobarlo- la deja sobre la cama mientras se cambia ropa.

-¡¿Hoy?!- grita incrédula, él asiente y le guiña el ojo.

-¿preparada para el siguiente paso señora Li?-

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola chicos! ¿como están? espero que muy bien, y también espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me encanta escribir de su vida como esposos, aun que a vece se me olvida lo jovenes que son, ¿ a ustedes no?**

 **Quería saber si les gustaría un flashback de cuando ambos fueron a la universidad.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews, me encanta leerlos. Gracias especiales a : qilqa, Neko2101998, ksakura rostran, Claudia 86, beki equipo avatar, mia, Alishanea, Rub y Andy101797.**

 **Los quiere Kobato.**


	5. La familia crece

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

El silencio y los nervios se hacían escuchar como nunca en la sala del Doctor Hachiro, quien no dejaba de leer varios exámenes que Sakura Kinomoto, o mejor dicho ahora, señora Li, se había hecho el día de ayer en la noche, frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio se veían dos jóvenes castaños tomados de las manos, miraban impacientes al médico, mientras la chica se mordía el labio inferior, el chico no dejaba de mover su pierna izquierda y de apretar fuerte la mano de su esposa.

-Entonces... ¿me han dicho que no se compró una prueba de embarazo?- pregunta el especialista alzando una ceja.

Sakura niega avergonzada- queríamos estar totalmente seguros...- se acomoda en el asiento impaciente- ¿cual es el resultado doctor Fujimori?

El hombre los mira y se saca los lentes para luego dejar los exámenes en la mesa, sonríe de lado mientras menciona las palabras que más esperaban- Felicidades señor y señora Li, en su vientre lleva un bebé de casi un mes y medio -

Shaoran, queda paralizado unos segundos, pero luego ambos se giran para mirarse y se paran de sus asientos sonrientes, como nunca, más que cuando se volvieron a encontrar después de años sin verse o cuando ambos se comprometieron, era una emoción dificil de explicar- ¡Estas embarazada! - toma sus cabellos riendo nervioso.

-¡Shaoran seremos padres!- se tapa su boca ahogando un grito y salta a sus brazos soltando lágrimas de felicidad, acto que fue gustosamente recibido por su chico castaño, ambos tiritaban, era una mezcla de emociones enorme, ¿felices? ¡Claro que si! pero también morían de miedo y nervios.

El doctor los mira disfrutando la escena, era lo que más le gustaba de su trabajo, darle la noticia a parejas como ellos- les mandaré por correo algunas recetas y cuidados que deben seguir desde ahora, cualquier duda déjenmela saber -

-Y..yo...- Shaoran tenía una sonrisa de bobo que no se la quitaba nadie- son muchas preguntas, pero... - ríe- no sé por donde comenzar-

-La señorita Li, debe mantener su vida normal, solo evite momentos de estrés y arduos momentos de trabajo, le daré medicamentos para disminuir las nauseas, pero pasarán con el tiempo, recuerden disfrutar esto- sonríe- un embarazo puede ser muy divertido, además seguro la joven tendrá muchos antojos que usted debe que satisfacer señor Li-

Sakura se sonroja al ver que toda la atención estaba en ella, nota que Shaoran la miraba con amor y le acaricia la mejilla suavemente- Claro que lo haré, lo que sea -contesta el castaño.

-Entonces nos vemos en el siguiente control- ellos se despiden del doctor y salen de la sala en silencio, cuando ya estaban afuera Sakura vuelve a saltar sobre Shaoran y este comienza a dar vueltas con ella abrazada de la cintura, reían de la enternecimiento, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por algunos que los hicieron callar ya que estaban en una sala de espera, al darse cuenta ambos avergonzados salieron rápido del lugar para dirigirse al auto.

La menor de los Kinomoto estaba en las nubes- aun no puedo creerlo- mira a su esposo con ojos brillosos.

-Ni yo- le contesta mientras comienzan a conducir hacia su hogar "¿ahora como le diré a mi madre? o mis hermanas, o el Clan... al señor Fujitaja, o peor; a Touya Kinomoto", el castaño traga pesado al verse entre la espada y la pared, seguro sería hombre muerto apenas su cuñado se enterase, no quería morir aún, quería conocer a su bebé, criarlo junto a Sakura y porque no tener algunos más, enseguida se sonroja un poco mientras sonríe por aquel pensamiento.

La futura madre que estaba a su lado lo miraba con curiosidad, veía cada emoción que iba expresando en su rostro todo el camino- ¿En que estas pensando?-

-¿mh?- pregunta el chico saliendo de sus pensamientos- lo siento Sakura, solo pensaba en las formas de enfrentar la furia de tu hermano cuando sepa la noticia- dice nervioso, ante la respuesta totalmente inesperada de su esposo Sakura ríe divertida apretándose el estomago .

-¡Shaoran! Touya no va a matarte- contesta entre risas, aun que luego lo piensa bien y se queda pensativa- o bueno... no puede, yo te defenderé - sonríe mostrando con dulzura sus hoyuelos- no quiero quedarme viuda y con hijo sin ti-

-o hija...- corrige Li, ella alza una ceja- ¿que? sería increíble tener una niña-

-Pensé que querrías un niño- se alza de hombros - ya sabes, has vivido rodeado de mujeres toda tu vida, además... el concilio pide que el heredero sea un hombre, ¿no es así? -

Al instante la sonrisa de él se va de su rostro, "mierda" piensa, había olvidado completamente el Concilio y sus tontas exigencias, las cuales eran que el bebé debía ser educado con cultura China y como miembro del Clan Li, y si era un niño sería criado y preparado para ser el futuro líder, tal cual lo hicieron con él. Seguro estudiarían si su hijo tendrá algún poder mágico, lo que es seguro ya que ambos son magos muy poderosos, pero no quería ese futuro para su hijo, no quería que viviera como un niño encerrado como él antes de irse a Japón.

-Cariño...- le habla Sakura preocupada- ya sé lo que piensas, lamento haber sacado el tema- hace una mueca de tristeza- sé que ellos estarán vigilando los pasos de nosotros y de nuestro bebé pero te prometo...Amor, mírame- toma las mejillas de Shaoran para que la mirara ya que se habían estacionado frente a su casa- te juro que él tendrá un vida mucho mejor que nosotros, porque te tiene a ti- sonríe con ternura-

El castaño le sonríe aún preocupado y sintiéndose culpable, pensaba que había arrastrado a Sakura y ahora a su hijo a una vida sin libertad- lo lamento tanto Sakura- toma sus manos entre las suyas- te traje a esta vida llena de presión, no era lo que quería para ti-

-No lo lamentes- lo abraza para darle apoyo mientras le acaricia el cabello- ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, te amo y con todo lo que implica, te seguiré a donde vayas Shaoran, todo estará bien ¿recuerdas?- se aleja un poco y le da un beso fugaz para luego sonrojarse un poco.

-Tienes razón...- la mira fijamente y la vuelve a besar ahora más apasionado- todo estará bien, estaremos bien- le acaricia el vientre, iba a seguir hablando pero Sakura lo calla con otro beso cargado de pasión, finalmente su esposo se rindió los deliciosos besos de ella, le acariciaba la espalda y el vientre mientras ella tomaba el cuello de la camisa para traerlo aún más, lo que provocó que el chico soltara un jadeo ante la acción, se separó un poco para tomar aire y alejó las manos de ella- Preciosa, estamos en el auto afuera de nuestra casa, alguien podría vernos- le susurra provocandole un suspiro.

Se separa y pone sus manos en sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza- y...yo... lo lamento, no pude aguantarme- se sienta bien en el asiento mirando a otro lado, tontas hormonas, apenas podía controlarse, se sentía como una chica en la preparatoria.

-¿Quien dijo que quiero que te aguantes?- le responde cerca de su oído erizando su piel al instante, él ríe coqueto al notar su reacción- te ves adorable- le besa el hombro descubierto y sale del auto,se da la vuelta y le abre la puerta para ayudarla a bajarse- te ves perfecta - para él era como un ángel en persona, delicada como una flor, pero a la vez fuerte como una montaña, gentil e inocente pero a la vez con ese toque de sensualidad que lo volvía loco cada día.

-Pero si estoy muy sencilla, ni siquiera me puse maquillaje-dice simple estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa mientras siente la cercanía de él atrás de ella.

-Exactamente- dice divertido- no lo sé tienes algo especial- dice sincero.

Ella abre la puerta y se gira para mirarlo mientras entra y se quita los zapatos- ¿será porque estoy embarazada? - bromea.

-No lo sé, necesito verte más de cerca- ríe cuando ya se quitó sus zapatos y se acerco a ella como un lobo a su presa, tomándola de la cintura y levantándola para que ella lo abrazara con sus piernas riendo.

-¡Shaoran!- iba a reclamar pero ahora fue su turno de callarla besándola, él la llevó hasta el sofá donde la dejo acostada mientras se ponía con cuidado sobre ella sin dejar de besarla, sus caricias y besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, en donde levantó el top que llevaba y comenzó a repartir besos por toda la zona causándole incluso cosquillas a la castaña y suspiros sonoros, llevó una de sus manos al cabello de él para rozar sus dedos con este.

-Eres preciosa, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo, quiero que nuestro bebé tenga tus ojos esmeralda, tu sonrisa, tu risa- dice con amor mientras se sentaba a su lado y la atraía a él para así ella poder abrazarlo.

-Te amo Shaoran- dice llena de mariposas en el estómago.

-Y yo a ustedes- le besa la frente y se quedan abrazados.

-Aún que yo quiero que se parezca a ti- infla las mejillas mirándolo- ¡Sería adorable! un pequeño Shaoran Li- dice enternecida.

El momento fue interrumpido por un tigre enorme y alado que apareció en la sala- A ver, a ver, ¿ porque tanto alboroto? ¿acaso una gran bestia poderosa como yo no puede estar entrenando tranquilo?- dice arrogante mientras movía su cola.

-Lo único que veo es a un gato a cual le interrumpimos el sueño- dice Shaoran molesto por la interrupción.

-¡¿Que dijiste minúsculo exmocoso?! Agradece que Sakura este abrazándote o si no ya te hubiera aplastado - casi se podían ver los rayos que se trasmitían las miradas de ambos.

La castaña suspira pesado y decide ignorar la pelea, ya que estaba muy feliz como para enojarse- Kero... ¡tenemos una grandiosa noticia!- se levanta del sofá y se acerca a su amigo.

-¿El mocoso se irá de nuevo de viaje? - sonríe malicioso, ante la respuesta Shaoran sonríe divertido ya quería ver la reacción de Kerberous.

-¡No Kero!- Sakura frunce el ceño perdiendo la paciencia- eso ni siquiera es bueno, la noticia es mil veces mejor- va un saltito de la emoción contenida- estoy embarazada-

El guardián del sol se queda en silencio por largo tiempo- ¿he? - confundido, repasa las palabras de Sakura en su mente y se pone pálido- ¡¿Qué?!- luego se pone a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado- que buen chiste, de verdad- pero las risas van callando cuando se da cuenta que el chino lo miraba enojado y su dueña triste- Dime que es broma Sakurita, por favor- dice incrédulo.

-No lo es Kero- comenta apunto de llorar- p...pensé que estarías contento por nosotros- se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, y al instante su amigo se retracta de como actuó.

-¡No Sakurita! Si estas contenta yo también lo estoy, de verdad- le sonríe para tranquilizarla- no llores... lo siento- dice triste.

-No quiero llorar pero no puedo parar- dice entre cortado por el llorando.

En ese instante Shaoran se levanta y va hacia ella para darle un pañuelo- tranquila, seguro son las hormonas que te hacen estar más sensible- ella recibe el pañuelo y se abraza a él.

-No me gusta llorar- habla más tranquila escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Kero los mira analizando la situación, nunca se había imaginado que este momento llegaría tan pronto, Sakura ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente, era toda una mujer que ahora se convertiría en madre. Le daba mucho miedo, que algún día ya no lo necesite cerca, porque tiene a Xiao Lang Li junto a ella. Estaba consciente que su reacción había sido egoísta, y en verdad si lo pensaba no era tan malo la llegada de un bebé, quizás podría volver más interesante su estadía aquí.

-Lamento haberte hecho llorar, te prometo que protegeré a ese bebé como si fuera mi propio amo, no tienes que preocuparte- dice decidido levantando su puño decidido.

La dueña de las cartas se suelta de los brazos de Shaoran para arrodillarse, quedando frente a Kerberous y se abraza del cuello de su guardián agradecida- muchas gracias, no sabes cuando me alegro de tenerte en mi vida Kero, eres un gran amigo- se aferra a él cerrando los ojos, su amigo y guardián siente una emoción al escucharla y la abraza también, de la emoción el también comienza a llorar- ¿Kero? - se aleja un poco para verlo- ¿estas llorando? -

-¿Que? Claro que no, s...solo tengo una basura en el ojo- limpia su ojos con sus patas delanteras mientras Sakura lo mira con ternura, Shaoran quien estaba mirando lo sucedido con atención con los brazos cruzados sonríe complacido- ¡Tú Li!- llama la bestia del sello- más te vale ser un gran padre o esta vez si cumpliré mi amenaza de romperte a pedazos-

-Te lo prometo Kerberous- afirma seguro, quizás no se lleven tan mal después de todo, todos querían lo mismo, ver a Sakura tan feliz y brillante como siempre.

Luego de aquella gran noticia, decidieron almorzar algo, aun que sinceramente Sakura se comió dos platos, era casi una competencia de quien comía más, si ella o su amigo, mientras que Shaoran solo los veía y reía en su puesto, hoy irían a Tomoeda para cenar junto al señor Fujitaka Kinomoto y Touya , Yukito y por supuesto Yue, también invitaron a Tomoyo quien aceptó gustosa, el plan era que todos lo supieran al mismo tiempo.

Luego de un viaje no tan largo llegaron a la puerta de los Kinomoto, Sakura respira profundo aguantándose los nervios, pero se tranquiliza al sentir su mano entrelazada con la de su esposo, sabía que no estaba sola, tocan el timbre y al instante quien les abre es el señor Kinomoto.

-¡Que bien!pasen que la cena ya esta casi lista - los deja pasar.

-Papá...- ella lo abraza con nostalgia- te extrañé demasiado, el hombre la abraza con cariño, él también extraña mucho a su hija-

-lamentamos no haber venido antes señor- Shaoran hace una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-No se preocupen chicos, ambos tienen sus vidas ya, no tienen porque preocuparse de un anciano como yo- ríe para tranquilizarlos.

-no eres un anciano papá- ríe Sakura- bueno, iré a saludar a Touya y a Yukito, ¿Tomoyo ya llegó? ¡muero de hambre!- entra con energía como cuando era una niña.

El castaño la queda mirando contento de verla tan feliz.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo- le dice su suegro, pero él no entiende y lo mira confundido- me refiero a que la veo muy feliz a tu lado, además de tener algo nuevo en ella, ¿en que momento crecieron tanto? - habla el señor Kinomoto con su típico desplante sereno.

-Señor... yo- le contesta el joven pero el mayor de los dos lo detiene.

-Tranquilo, supongo que para eso vinieron no, esperaré a que ustedes digan la noticia-

El chico lo miró sorprendido- Conoce muy bien a Sakura-

-Claro que si, joven Li, es mi pequeña hija después de todo- van a donde están los demás, Sakura estaba siendo molestada por Touya, mientras que Yukito intentaba calmarlos y Tomoyo grababa todo, como los viejos tiempos.

-¡Ya no soy un monstruo hermano!- ella estaba con las mejillas infladas mientras frunce el ceño.

Su hermano la mira con una sonrisa felina molestoso- ¿vez? hasta tu misma admitis que lo fuiste, mons...truo -

-¡Argh!-

Yukito se interpone entre los dos para calmarlos con su sonrisa tranquila- extrañaba verlos llevarse tan bien, y Touya tambien te extrañaba mucho pequeña Sakura-

-No es lo que veo- dice molesta, pero luego todo se va cuando entra Shaoran, como si no lo hubiera visto hace unos minutos, sus ojos brillosos y su sonrisa de enamorada no se la quitaba nadie, Touya al ver esto suelta un bufido y se cruza de brazos mirando al castaño.

-Hola Li, tiempo sin verte- saluda Yukito acercándose- ¿como va la vida en Tokio? -

-Que bueno verte Tsukishiro- sonríe amable- muy bien, aun que la vida es muy movida comparado a Tomoeda-

-Entonces de vuélvanse- habla Touya con voz recelosa, con el tiempo había aprendido a llevarse con el chino Li, pero no significaba que le dejaría el camino fácil, no. Su hermana seguía siendo lo más preciado para él, no importa si ese mocoso era su esposo.

-No pueden devolverse, me quedaría sin modelo- dice ahora Tomoyo horrorizada, en ese instante Sakura se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y se puso nerviosa, pronto su amiga quedaría sin modelo, quizás no ahora pero en unos meses el embarazo será difícil de ocultar y no entraría en la ropa diseñada por su amiga- Sakura te ves hermosa- la graba mientras da vueltas entre ella y Shaoran.

-¿Porque no empezamos con lo que nos convoca? - dice el mayor de todos- vamos a sentarnos y a platicar lo que quieren contarnos-

-Cla...claro- dice Shaoran nervioso y todos se van a su puesto en la mesa, se sirven los platos y comienzan a comer.

-Entonces, ¿que quieren contarnos chicos?- pregunta Yukito curioso.

Ambos castaños se miraron nerviosos pero luego se sonrieron dándose mutuo apoyo, se pararon de sus puestos y miraron a todos.

-Verán... hace días no me he sentido bien, así que... ayer fui a hacerme exámenes y... hoy al doctor- comienza Sakura muy nerviosa- recibimos una noticia muy buena y es que, bueno... yo, ¡estoy embarazada! - suelta por fin, todos en la mesa tenían reacciones distintas.

-¡Hija! - se levanta su padre y se acerca a ellos abrazándolos- Los felicito, ya era hora que me dieran un nieto- dice muy feliz.

-Gracias papá- dice sintiéndose afortunada de tener su apoyo.

Tomoyo estaba llorando de felicidad entretanto sostenía la cámara.

-Daidouji ¿que tienes?- pregunta Shaoran.

\- No solo mis amigos tendrán un bebé, si no que será la criatura más bella del mundo, estoy tan emocionada- se acerca a ellos y los abraza también- y... y... ¡podré crear una nueva linea para embarazadas! vestidos, faltas, camisas. ¡AY! la emoción es tanta que apenas puedo sostenerme parada- se sienta de nuevo- es la mejor noticia que pude recibir-

-Tomoyo...- su amiga sonríe divertida- gracias por ser tú-

-Gracias a ustedes por decírnoslo chicos, un bebé es una noticia hermosa, ¿no Touya?- Yukito le pregunta al hombre a su lado, que desde que escucho la novedad no había dicho ninguna palabra.

-Kinomoto- se acerca Shaoran serio- sé que quizás quieras matarme en estos momentos, pero al igual como te dije el día en que pedí la mano de Sakura, yo la amo, y amo al bebé que vendrá en camino, seremos una familia. Te prometo por mi vida que no te defraudaré y si alguna vez lo hago, puedes enterrarme todos los metros bajo tierra que quieras-

El hombre lo escuchaba con atención y luego a su hermana quien lo miraba asustada por lo que fuera a decir, pero a la vez decidida de afrontar cualquier cosa, y le dolía... le dolía al ver que ya no eran niños que se enfrentaban a magia si no a la realidad- No estos enojado Li- dice por fin- quizás un poco, pero esto pasaría tarde o temprano, están casados después de todo y créeme que tomaré tu palabra si alguna vez les pasa algo a Sakura o al bebé- dice amenazante pero luego sonríe de lado- seguro el pequeño monstruo será adorable-

-Hermano...- se escucha la voz de Sakura y corre para abrazarlo emocionada- gracias, gracias, no sabes lo mucho que te quiero- Touya le corresponde el abrazo mientras mira a Shaoran y le sonríe, este también lo hace agradecido.-¡Brindemos! por el nuevo miembro de la familia- Tomoyo levanta su copa, al igual que todos, aun que Sakura solo tenía un vaso con agua por obvias razones.

-¡Salud!- chocan sus copas y vasos, haciendo que se escuche en choque de estos. El resto de la noche fue llenado de risas, y conversaciones formando nuevos recuerdos, que seguro serían imposibles de olvidar para todos los presentes.

 **Notas de la autora: Ay... no saben cuanto me gustó escribir este capítulo. Me emociona notar las reacciones de cada uno y la forma en que han madurado y crecido a través de los años, me encantan. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado y que hayan sonreído al menos una vez, ya que para eso hago estas historias.** **Antes de irme les tengo una pregunta ¿Creen que el bebé será un niño o una niña? ¿Que dicen? LOS LEO, DEJEN SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS.**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, Claudia86, tugriindira, ksakura Rostran, Neko2101998 ( me guntó mucho tu comentario por cierto, es más gracias por tu propuesta, traeré pronto un capítulo dedicado a la época universitaria de nuestros castaños) y p8tCv.**

 **Los quiere, Kobato.**


	6. Universitarios

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

* * *

 **Hace 5 años atrás**

La universidad es un lugar en donde se logra aprender de muchas cosas, cálculo, antropología, ciencias, lenguas y porque no... de la vida, eso implica que sea extremista, puede que un día estés encerrado o encerrada en la biblioteca sin despegar la vista del libro de tu clase y al rato estar esperando al único amigo que tiene un auto junto otros seis para ir a una fiesta, ya saben para tener, sexo, alcohol y drogas, todo lo que busca un adolescente que entra a un mundo nuevo, sin limitaciones, sin rodeos, solo la juventud y un par de hormonas.

Es por esto que Sakura Kinomoto, estaba muerta de miedo, aún cuando fuera su segunda semana como estudiante universitaria en la carrera trabajador social, todos andaban como locos, las clases eran difíciles y aún no tomaba el ritmo. Al menos ya se había hecho un grupo de amigos en la Universidad de Tomoeda, compuesto de dos chicas y dos chicos y además de su amiga de la infancia Rika Sasaki. A sus 19 años se había vuelto una chica preciosa, aún mantenía su cabello corto como cuando niña, solo que un poco más largo y suelto, lo que dejaba que se formaran algunos mechones rebeldes en su frente, era esbelta lo que hacía que de apoco se vuelva una adulta joven.

-Entonces... - dice la chica rubia de ojos azules, llamada Stephanie, chica transferida desde Estados Unidos, pero sabía muy bien japones- ¿iremos a la fiesta de bienvenida de esta noche? -

-Dicen que las de segundo año están muy buenas- dice Daiki riendo burlón, su amigo a su lado se ríe y se dan un apretón de manos amistoso- iremos sin dudas -

Sakura le da un sorbo a su limonada pensativa mientras sus amigos discutían divertidos si ir o no , ella no era de ir a fiestas, pero supongo que no estaría mal ir a una de ves en cuando, se acomoda bien cruzando sus piernas arriba del césped en donde estaban.

-¡Yo quiero ir a bailar!, y quizás tomar unos tragos, si quieren yo puedo ir a comprar y luego lo dividimos entre todos- dice la otra chica emocionada.

Rika mira a Sakura para ver una señal de que iría pero al verla tan despistada en sus pensamientos sonrió, su amiga nunca cambiaría- yo no podré ir, tengo trabajo y no puedo faltar- dice la castaña oscuro y se alza de hombros, los demás la abuchean en broma, aún que de verdad querían que todo el grupo fuera.

-¿y tu Sakura? - dice Steph- podrías llevar a tu novio -

-¿eh?- la ojos esmeralda sale de sus pensamientos y pestañea varias veces- En realidad no sé si iré, les avisaré por mensaje más tarde- sonríe amable- y.. sobre Shaoran, no sé si quiera ir, además la fiesta es para nuestra carrera y él estudia administración de empresas-

Su amigo Daiki ríe por su comentario- Ay Kinomoto, claro que lo dejarían entrar, al evento le conviene, mientras más entradas pagadas más dinero para ellos- saca su celular para buscar el evento en Facebook- al parecer no se puede entrar alcohol al lugar, pero ellos estarán dando... ¡GRATIS! Wujuu- dice emocionado mientras levanta los brazos.

-Yo no tomo, así que si me dan algo se los daré a ustedes- dice Sakura.

-Cada día me caes mejor chica- dice su otro amigo, pero luego la conversación se ve interrumpida por la presencia de un chico castaño de ojos ámbares que camina hacia ellos serio.

-Hola Shaoran- dice su novia con una sonrisa de enamorada, se levanta del suelo y lo abraza con cariño, el chico le sonríe y la abraza de la misma manera- ¿que haces aquí? - dice despistada.

El chino sonríe de lado - concordamos de que nos iríamos juntos hoy para hacer... em...- se pone incomodo ya que los amigos de ella estaban pendientes de su conversación- eso- hace énfasis en la última palabra para que Sakura entendiera.

La Card Captor entendió en ese momento y se sonrojó al haberlo olvidado- oh... es cierto, lo lamento, lo olvide, pero - toma su mochila y su libro para ponerse de nuevo frente a él- podemos irnos ahora- Shaoran toma el bolso de la castaña y se lo pone en su hombro para llevárselo, costumbre de hace años- Adiós chicos- se despide tierna mirándolos.

-Adiós Sakura y Li- se despide Rika amable, mientras los otros también se despedían y veían como la pareja se iba.

-Así que la pequeña Kinomoto tendrá acción hoy- dice el chico de pelo negro llamado Hiroshi, movía las cejas picaron.

-No digan esas cosas, es Sakura de quien hablamos- dice Rika y lo mira con los ojos entre cerrados- no seas idiota Hiroshi-

-Oh vamos, llevan años juntos, Li vive solo en su departamento y Kinomoto se sonrojó- dice Daiki- que suerte tiene ese chico, espero encontrar a alguien así- mira a su lado y se fija que la rubia seguía mirando a la dirección en la que los dos se habían ido, pero se notaba un aire de molestia en su rostro- si estas celosa pudo darte algo de acción- dice juguetón.

Stephanie suelta un bufido y le da un codazo en el estómago, esto hace que el chico a su lado se quejara, ella sin mirarlo toma sus cosas y se levanta- Me iré a casa para preparar las cosas, nos vemos esta noche- se despide y se va, lograría que Sakura Kinomoto fuera a esa fiesta como de lugar y que llevara a su novio Shaoran Li.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad dos castaños se encontraban en un parque alejado del centro de la ciudad, aquel lugar lo encontraron un día cuando tenían 15 años, buscando un lugar en donde entrenar y desde ese día se ha vuelto su lugar preferido, ya sea para lo antes dicho o citas románticas.

-No tenses los hombros, mantén la respiración que te enseñé y ponte en posición con tus pies- Shaoran giraba alrededor de la chica y arreglaba las posturas él mismo cuando lo creía necesario, apenas ve que su novia hace lo que le dice sonríe complacido- así es, ahora intenta hacerlo de nuevo-

Sakura suspira hondo y cierra los ojos, luego mira el palo de madera que estaba frente a ella y lanza una patada que logra derribar el objeto, por el impulso saltó y callo al otro lado con las respiración agitada- ¡Lo logré! Shaoran, ¡lo hice! - salta emocionada- ¡Si!-

Shaoran sonríe y se acerca a ella- te dije que lo lograrías- observa lo linda que se vía su novia, llevaba un top color negro que dejaba ver su estomago y unas calzas que moldeaba sus piernas, además del pelo recogido, diablos... tenía que calmarse, estaban entrenando- solo debes mejorar el aterrizaje, y luego hacerla doble o ocupando alguna de tus cartas- dice sonrojado mirando a otro lado mientras tomaba su cuello.

-¿Crees que pueda aprender otro tipo de ataque?- dice ilusionada como una niña, ve que el chico la mira asintiendo y le brillan los ojos de la felicidad- ¡Ay Shaoran! muchas gracias, eres el mejor novio del mundo- salta a sus brazos y lo abraza fuerte del cuello, el chino se pone aún más sonrojado pero ríe suave y la abraza de la cintura.

-Tu eres una muy buena estudiante- se separa un poco y ve que Sakura tenía las mejillas infladas- ¿que?- borra su sonrisa al notar que hizo algo mal.

-¿Solo eso? - la ojos esmeralda frunce el ceño, el descendiente de los Li ríe al darse cuenta del "capricho" de su novia- ¡no te rías!-

-Ok...ok- deja de reír apenas- prefiero demostrarte lo que pienso, ¿sabes? - le susurra ahora cerca de su rostro, pone una mano en su mejilla y acerca sus labios a los de él para besarla, ambos se dejaron embriagar por el dulce beso- ¿mejor? - pregunta penas se separan, su novia estaba como tomate y asiente repetidas veces- Bien - le besa la frente y se da la vuelta para buscar un poco de agua.

Sakura sale de sus ensoñación y recuerda algo importante, debía decirle a sus amigos que no iría a la fiesta, esto hizo que se desanimara un poco ya que le hacía ilusión al fin de cuentas, tenía mucha curiosidad, toma su celular y busca el chat de grupo que tenían.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunta el ojos ámbar a su lado mientras le pasa una botella de agua a ella- te noto sin ganas -

-Tranquilo, no es nada serio, es solo que hoy es la fiesta de bienvenida de la facultad y mis amigos me invitaron a ir, pero les diré que no puedo- dice aún algo desanimada y comienza a redactar el mensaje.

El chico hace una mueca y la mira, luego al celular, en donde ella estaba enviando emojis de decepción, él suspira pesado y toma el celular de la chica y borra el mensaje.

-¡Hey!- Sakura frunce el ceño y luego él se lo entrega- ¿porque lo borraste? -

-Si quieres ir a la fiesta puedes ir- se alza de hombros- podemos seguir con el entrenamiento mañana- se cruza de brazos.

Los ojos de la chica pestañean confundida y luego sonríe radiante- ¡Muchas Gracias! - se inclina y le besa la mejilla- aun que... necesito pedirte otro favor- se muerde el labio nerviosa, él alza una ceja esperando a que preguntara- ¿quieres ir conmigo?-

-Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas- suspira pesado- solo se emborrachan, juegan juegos tontos y todos se ligan con todos- comenta desinteresado, pero luego repasa todo lo que dijo y ve a su novia que lo miraba con inocencia, en realidad... prefería estar con ella y cuidarla, no confiaba en los demás- pensándolo bien... iré, pero no hasta tan tarde, ¿si? para que mañana podamos entrenar-

-¡No pudo creerlo! ¡en verdad aceptaste!- ríe sin poder contecer la felicidad del momento- presiento que será un gran día ya lo verás-

-Mhh...- se queja algo inseguro, su novia siempre era muy positiva mientras que él... bueno nunca ha esperado mucho de los demás.

-¿Puedes pasar por mi a las 11 pm? Gracias, nos vemos Shaoran- dice rápido y se va corriendo con su mochila y su libro dejando a un chino Li aún no muy convencido, suspira pesado por milésima vez en el día y se va a su departamento.

Pasaron las horas y ambos ya estaban en la fiesta, Shaoran se puso una playera y una chaqueta de jeans junto a unos jeans oscuros, era sencillo pero eso no quitaba que se viera muy guapo, mientras que Sakura escogió un top color blanco y una falda rosada pastel que le llevaba arriba de las rodillas, ademas de una bomber jacket color negra que tenía la figura de un dragón chino en su espalda y unas botas largas, se había maquillado un poco con colores rosados y brillo. El lugar era un antro bastante grande, ya estaba repleto de gente, la música saltaba en los tímpanos de los castaños y las luces hacían un efecto genial.

-Intenta no alejarte de mi ¿si?- le pide el castaño cuando nota que muchos chicos devoraban a su novia con la mirada, ella se veía preciosa y tenía que admitir que se ponía celoso.

-Claro lobito, por algo te traje - ríe como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, entonces nota que sus amigos estaban en una mesa cerca de la barra- ¡Ahí están, vamos! - lo lleva de la mano y saluda a todos- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? - se sienta en una de las sillas y Shaoran se sienta a su lado discreto, no era muy bueno socializando como ella.

-Por fin llegan- sonríe Daiki y toma un sorbo de su vodka- pedimos algunos tragos, ¿quieren? es gratis - dice juguetón y le ofrece un vaso de tequila a Sakura y otro de vodka a Shaoran.

-Oh no, recuerda que les dije que yo no tomo- dice Sakura alejando el vaso, Shaoran la mira sonriendo de lado, nunca había visto a la Card Captor pasada de copas y no permitiría que pasara, por eso vino a fin de cuentas.

-Yo no acostumbro a tomar en lugares así- dice él también rechazando el vaso, se da cuenta que la pista ya se estaba llevando de jóvenes bailando y gritando.

-¡Vamos chicos! Es solo un vaso, no están solos, nosotros los cuidaremos o... acaso, ¿son unos cobardes y aburridos? - dice Steph mal intencionada, Sakura mira a su amiga incomoda y luego el vaso, se acomoda en su asiento, respira hondo y hace algo que nadie esperaba, toma el vaso y lo bebe lo más rápido que puede hasta el fondo, su novio que estaba a su lado mira la escena con la boca abierta, aún no lo podía creer.

Los demás celebraban el atrevimiento de la chica- ¡Sakura!- suelta un regaño, la chica tapa su boca intentando que el sabor se fuera de su boca.

-Oh vamos chico chino, tu novia lo hizo, ¿y tu no?- lo desafía Hiroshi, toma el vaso de vodka y se lo pone enfrente- ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!- todos lo seguían en su grito alentando al castaño.

-¿Acaso Shaoran Li tiene miedo?- dice Sakura desafiante, sabía lo competitivo que era su novio y además a ella ya le había tocado el tequila- ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! -

El castaño se sintió más presionado que nunca y sin pensar tomó el vaso y lo tragó al seco, los demás comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados.

-¡Otra ronda! - grita Daiki mientras traía más alcohol a la mesa, todos comenzaron a tomar shots y reírse ante las ocurrencias de Hiroshi y Daiki.

-¿Te.. te he dicho lo sexy que te ves?- le dice Shaoran a Sakura en el oído, ella reía ya claramente borracha, al igual que él.

-¡Qué nno te escucho por la m..música!- le grita a él intentando modular.

-¡Te ves muy sexy!- le grita él otra vez, eso era algo que sobrio no lo diría en un lugar público, menos gritando, Sakura ríe coqueta y se acerca él sin vergüenza para besarlo apasionadamente, pasando sus manos por su cuello y su cabello mientras sentía las manos de él acariciarle el abdomen.

-Tu tampoco te vez mal- dice ella suspirando por el beso- ¡iré al baño, vuelvo en unos segundos! - suelta una risa traviesa y sale de los brazos de su novio antes de que él dijera algo, en segundos desapareció y lo dejo junto a los demás.

-Al parecer la estas pasando muy bien- dice Steph acercándose a él coqueta, ella le había echado el ojo al castaño apenas lo vio y ella conseguía siempre lo que quería, además no entendía como alguien como él estaba con una niña como Sakura; en cambio ella tenía mucha experiencia que estaba dispuesta a compartir con el chino- Te traje el mejor vodka de la noche- le pasa un vaso que Shaoran lo recibe y toma- Vamos a bailar, esa canción me encanta- toma su mano para que fueran a la pista de baile pero él se suelta.

-No me gusta bailar- dice serio y sigue tomando de su vaso, mira en dirección a donde se supone que están los baños, si en dos minutos no aparecía Sakura la iría a buscar.

La rubia frunce el ceño - al parecer eres un hombre difícil, pero no te preocupes solo quiero un baile, tengo a muchos que amarían estar en tu lugar- le comenta seductora mientras juega con un mechón de su pelo rubio y largo.

-Entonces ve con ellos, no te preocupes- Shaoran sonríe falsamente, conocía a ese tipo de chicas y no le interesaba, prefería a una castaña ojos esmeralda, se levanta de su asiento dispuesto a ir a buscar a su novia.

La estadounidense notá que Sakura venía en camino, miró a el castaño que aún no la veía y decidió actuar rápido, fingió que se tropezaba y se afirmó con los hombros de él y se inclino un poco, para intentar robarle un beso, pero Shaoran fue más rápido y la atajó de los brazos para separarse de ella y evitar el beso, pero... a su espalda estaba Sakura, que desde su punto de vista y la oscuridad había parecido un beso, quedó petrificada, sin creer lo que acaba de ver, el chico dio la vuelta y la vio.

-Sakura que bien que llegaste- se acerca a ella pero la castaña da pasos atrás con los ojos dolidos- ¿Sakura?- pregunta confundido por su reacción.

-No me toques- dice molesta y va rápido por sus cosas que estaban sobre la mesa- me voy, pero no te preocupes puedes seguir divirtiéndote si quieres, por lo visto no necesitas mi presencia-

Shaoran la sigue angustiado, aún no entendía que sucedía- Oye, ¿porque estas molesta? ¿que pasó?- pregunta cuando ya estaban afuera del lugar, la chica al escucharlo se da vuelta incrédula y aún más molesta.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Es enserio Shaoran Li?!- dice incrédula y cero calmada, quizás no estaría actuando así si no fuera por el alcohol en su sangre.

-¡Es enserio Sakura! ¡No soy adivino!- dice ya muy enojado, su paciencia se estaba esfumando, observa como ella se acerca decidida a él asiendo sonar sus tacones.

-Estabas muy divertido entre los brazos de... de esa... - frunce el ceño intentando buscar las palabras para describir a quien pensó que era su amiga- esa ¡arpía!-

Shaoran levanto una ceja analizando la situación y luego todo hizo conexión, ¿de que estaba hablando ella? si incluso él fue quien detuvo a la rubia, ¿acaso... estaba celosa? sonrió arrogante, al darse cuenta, Sakura Kinomoto estaba celosa y él muy pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de verla de esa manera, así que decidió aprovecharlo, no sabía si era por él o por culpa del vodka pero al verla parada frente a él con el ceño fruncido le parecía demasiado guapa- No sé de que hablas - se alza de hombros.

-¡Argh!- grita frustrada como cuando pelea con su hermano y da la vuelta- volveré a mi casa y no te atrevas a seguirme- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, pero siente que él la seguía de igual forma- ¡te dije que no me sugieras!- se da la vuelta para encararlo.

-No dejaré que arriesgues tu vida solo porque estas celosa- levanta sus manos en "paz" pero sonríe juguetón.

La castaña abre los ojos sorprendida- ¿Qué? Yo... yo no estoy celosa- tartamudea insegura- es solo que besaste a Stephanie, es un poco obvio que este molesta- se acerca otra vez a él y empuja su pecho con su dedo índice, nota que él no quitaba su sonrisa de su rostro- y tienes la osadía de sonreír, ¡No puedo creerlo!-

-Oye... oye...- toma sus manos- al principio a sido divertido verte enojada pero ya no me esta gustando ¿ sabes?- ella intenta alejarse- déjame explicártelo, por favor- la mira fijamente, de esa forma en que sabía que ella no se resistía, ella suspira pesado y lo mira triste- no te pongas triste cerezo, ella quería ir a bailar conmigo, me negué y luego tropezó e intentó robarme un beso pero yo la detuve antes de que lo hiciera- le acaricia el rostro con dulzura para que ella no llorara- nunca te haría algo así Sakura, yo te amo, ¿me crees?-

Ella suspira aliviada al escuchar la explicación, eso tenía mucho más sentido que lo anterior. Sabía que él no mentía, lo conocía demasiado bien, toma sus manos entre las suyas y le sonríe- lo siento, me comporte como una tonta y quizás si un poco celosa- dice avergonzada.

-¿Un poco?- él alza una ceja.

-Bueno... muy celosa- confiesa riendo y muerde su labio inferior- creo que no beberé otra vez, culpo cien por ciento al tequila-

-Debo admitir que no la pasé mal, incluso me pareció muy atractivo verte enojada- dice coqueto y comienzan a caminar de la mano, aún sentían el efecto en sus cuerpos pero ya no como antes, Sakura al escucharlo se sonroja un poco pero su corazón latía rápido- ¿de verdad piensas irte a tu casa? son las cuatro de la mañana-

-Oh no, no había visto la hora, no quiero despertar a mi papá y Kero me matará- dice nerviosa al imaginar a su amigo furioso por haber interrumpido su sueño de comida.

Shaoran le sonríe de lado- no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, puedes levantarte temprano e irte a tu casa, yo te iré a dejar por si hay algún problema-

Luego de arreglar el problema van al departamento del castaño, ella deja sus cosas en el sofá y se abraza a si misma, ahora que el calor del alcohol se había ido un poco tenía mucho frío, entonces siente una manta sobre sus hombros, mira a su lado y Shaoran traía dos cafés.

-Una vez me dijeron que hacía bien para la resaca- le pasa una tasa y ella la recibe con gusto, ambos se sentaron en el sofá mientras se abrigaban con la manta- Así que... no estuvo tan mal nuestra primera fiesta universitaria-

Ella lo miro como si bromeara- ¿Tu crees?- deja su tasa en la mesa frente a ellos- a ver... primero nos emborrachamos como nunca antes, una chica te acosó apenas me fui al baño, luego pensé que te habías pensado con esa chica que creí mi amiga y tuvimos una pelea, caminamos hasta aquí porque no habían taxis y muero de frío- enumeraba con sus dedos.

Él también deja su café frente a ellos- si... pero también nos divertimos, te besé reiteradas veces, pasamos tiempo juntos y estamos abrigados en mi departamento tomando café- enumera también- esto es gracioso, siempre eres tu la que ve lo bueno de las cosas-

Ella inclina la cabeza a un lado y sonríe- tienes razón, todo salió bien a fin de cuentas- apoya su cabeza en el hombro de él y cierra los ojos, en unos segundos sintió una mano de Shaoran acariciar su rodilla, masajeandola y luego subiendo un poquito- ¿Shaoran? - lo mira embelesada.

-¿Mhh?- la mira de la misma forma, todo el día a estado aguantándose las ganas de tomar a su novia y comerla a besos no muy inocentes que digamos.

Sakura se aleja un poco y decidida se sienta en las piernas de él, estaba sonrojada pero eso no la detenía- vamos a tu habitación ¿si?- le susurra y le besa el oído, el chico suelta un gruñido y asiente.

-Lo que quieras cerezo- se levanta afirmándola de las piernas, ella ríe feliz y se afirma a él abrazando su cuello mientras junta sus frentes para luego besarlo con pasión, juntaba sus labios y luego sus lenguas. Él cerró la puerta atrás de sí y luego dejó a la chica acostada de espalda, se alejó cuidadosamente para admirarla, sus ojos esmeralda, como su color favorito, brillaban con una intensidad que solo él conocía, y aún que aún no tenían tanta experiencia ante esto ambos lo disfrutaban demasiado, era con la persona que amaban. Se quitó su chaqueta y su playera quedando solo con los jeans, Sakura ríe avergonzada y también se quita su ropa admirándolo, al final ambos solo quedan con su ropa interior y se siguen besando y acariciando.

-¡Shaoran! - se queja riendo mientras siente las cosquillas de los besos de su novio en su vientre- me haces cosquillas-

-¿Así?- levanta un ceja- y que dices de ¿Ahora?- le hace cosquillas mientras se pone entre las piernas de ella, Sakura reía feliz mientras lo atrapa con sus piernas.

-oye...- dice con la respiración agitada y él para las cosquillas, y Sakura aprovecha de tomar el rostro del chico y juntar sus mejillas, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y podían sentir los latidos del otro- te amo Shaoran- suspiró cuando él quitó su ultima prenda con dulzura y deseo al mismo tiempo, en el momento que se sintió lista se lo hizo saber.

Luego de eso pasó el rato entregándose amor y cariño, fundiéndose en uno solo, hasta que se durmieron abrazados, ambos no sabían que esa sería su primera sospecha de un embarazo, pero al menos solo fue eso, una sospecha.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! volví y con un capítulo largo en disculpas por desaparecerme, no diré que no tuve tiempo, es solo que estuve con las fiestas patrias de mi país y la pasé festejando con mis amigos todos los días y casi ni estuve en mi casa, jaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, algunos de ustedes querían saber alguna de esas sospechas que tuvieron antes, además de la vida en la universidad de estos chicos y... a Sakura celosa, intenté poner todo en un capítulo para que tuviera una buena trama.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, los quiero demasiado y espero que dejen más para saber su opinión sobre este capítulo que hasta ahora es mi favorito.**

 **Pd: Iba a poner que Sakura estudia periodismo, ya que yo estudio esa carrera, pero... en otros fics ya la han escrito con esa profesión y siento que como trabajadora social sería estupenda, ¿que opinan? Aun que sabemos que terminó siendo modelo.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


	7. Las sorpresas siguen

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

* * *

En el edificio de los Li, se encontraba un ambarino tomando un café en su escritorio, ha estado toda la mañana ordenando los papeles del Clan y de algunas cuentas de Japón; con el embarazo de Sakura se había tomado la decisión de que ambos se mudarían a Hong Kong y así el bebé podría nacer en sus tierras y criarse en su casa de la infancia en donde todo heredero por norma debía crecer. Esto había sido un problema al principio, se negaba rotundamente de alejar a Sakura de su familia y su trabajo, pero luego de largas conversaciones con ella, concordaron de que se irían a China y que ella podría venir las veces que quisiera, le confundía que fuera él quien no estaba de acuerdo, mientras que ella no se quejaba ni se veía obligaba por la mudanza, a veces pensaba que no se merecía una mujer que lo amara tanto y que fuera tan comprensiva.

Suspira pesado y da un sorbo a su café, para luego seguir firmando algunos contratos, pero de repente el sonido de la puerta de su oficina abrirse lo interrumpió, miro serio pero cuando reconoce la silueta que se asoma le sonríe de lado y deja el lápiz- Buenas tardes señorita, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?-

-Bueno... mientras venía hacia aquí encontré una pastelería y no aguanté en comprar una tarta de chocolate- Sakura entra completa y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas con una sonrisa adorable- y quería saber si el Señor Li me ayudaría a comerla- ríe suave y se acerca a él, coloca la bolsa en el escritorio y luego se sienta sobre este frente al jefe del Clan.

-No sé si sea apropiado que una señorita como usted entre a la oficina de un hombre que muere de hambre y un poco de atención- Shaoran seguía sentado y admirando la belleza de la mujer frente a él,su cabello largo que caía entre sus hombros, esos ojos esmeralda que lo volvían loco desde pequeño, su cintura, su vientre abultado por los cuatro meses de embarazo y sus largas piernas, su piel se veía brillante y saludable, de alguna forma se notaba distinta, según Tomoyo era por el embarazo.

Sakura se sonroja al notar la mirada de él pero no se mueve, decidió seguir el juego- Le aseguro que mi esposo no se enterará- se muerde el labio inferior aguantando la risa pero aún así salió de sus labios- soy muy precavida-

-Sakura...- alza una ceja y se levanta de su asiento para acorralarla, poniendo sus dos brazos apoyados en el escritorio a cada lado de ella- no digas esas cosas aquí- acerca su rostro mezclando sus alientos, ella cierra los ojos esperando ser besada, él se le queda observándola unos segundos, se veía adorable.

Cuando estaban apunto de besarse la puerta se abre y entra una señora de unos 40 años, era la secretaría principal de Shaoran, quien tenía experiencia en el Clan y había visto crecer al joven ambarino cuando niño, al instante notó la atmósfera que había entre el joven matrimonio, quienes de la vergüenza se habían separado rápidamente muy sonrojados por ser descubiertos.

-Alguien pregunta por usted en la linea cuatro Señor Li- dice arreglando sus lentes- que bueno verla por aquí, jovencita- ahora dirigiéndose a la castaña embarazada- ¿ Cómo esta el bebé?-

-Muy bien señora Kanoe, siempre dicen que es muy saludabe- Sakura se aleja del escritorio y se va al sofá color blanco para sentarse- hoy sabremos el sexo - dice emocionada y se acaricia el vientre- vine a buscar a Shaoran para que me acompañe al médico-

-¡Que bien! ¿y a que hora tienen la hora? - pregunta con curiosidad, la mujer amaba a los bebés.

Sakura se queda pensativa-Mmm...A las cuatro- recuerda e inclina la cabeza inocente.

-¡¿Qué?! pero si son quince para las cuatro, ¿que hacen aún aquí?-

La joven castaña levanta los hombros y mira a Shaoran quien seguía hablando por teléfono, pero luego se sorprende cuando ve que la señora se acerca decidida a él y toma el móvil para colgar.

-¡Señora Kanoe! era una llamada del Clan de Francia- comenta sorprendido y confundido por la imprudencia.

-No me importa que sea el emperador de China, usted y su esposa irán al doctor ahora y sabrán el sexo de su bebé, debería estar emocionado- lo regaña mientras él la miraba con una gota en su cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

La Card Captor miraba la escena divertida, realmente Shaoran podía ser temible pero cuando se trata de las mujeres puede ser muy sumiso, o por lo menos las de su familia.

-Lo lamento Sakura, no lo había olvidado es solo que mi cabeza anda muy ocupada- se disculpa mientras se abrochaba las mangas de la camisa y se ponía el chaleco.

Ella niega con cariño- lo sé, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde- toma su brazo y se inclina para besarle la mejilla izquierda con cariño.

-Yo me encargo mientras, no se preocupen- dice Kanoe, mientras casi los empujaba de la oficina, y cierra la puerta dejándolos afuera, ambos se miran y se alzan de hombros con una sonrisa divertida y parten tumbo a la clínica.

* * *

Ya en la sala del doctor Hachiro, ambos estaban muy eufóricos y a la vez muy nerviosos, la espera se había hecho larga para los jóvenes esposos, los cuatro meses más largos de sus vidas, pero ya era la hora. Sakura salió de la parte de atrás de un cambiador con una bata de la clínica, estaba tiritando de los nervios.

-Tranquila señora Li, ahora acérquese y acuéstese en la camilla- el médico prepara junto a la matrona el ultrasonido, mientras la castaña hace lo que le piden y se acuesta, a su lado estaba Shaoran quien le toma la mano para tranquilizarla, aún que él estaba igual o peor que ella, si ambos estaban así por solo saber si sería un niño o una niña no quería ni imaginar como sería cuando naciera.

-¿Estás nervioso?- le pregunta ansiosa mientras apretaba fuerte su mano, él se la acaricia con suavidad y con la otra se masajeaba el cuello.

-Mucho más que eso- confiesa y ambos se dedican una sonrisa de comprensión- lo siento, debería calmarte-

-Estaría más preocupada si fueras indiferente- juega con su mano y con la de él.

La matrona hace que se deje su vientre al descubierto para poder hacer el ultra sonido, al instante en la pantalla se pudo ver la figura de un pequeño bebé y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, Sakura y Shaoran sintieron que su respiración se perdía de la emoción, no era primera vez que escuchaban su latido, pero siempre era la misma sensación, era increíble escuchar que algo hecho por ellos dos estaba tan vivo.

-Al parecer su bebé sigue igual de saludable que la vez pasada- sonríe la matrona y mueve el artefacto buscando una posición para ver el sexo- vaya... -

-¿Qué? ¿ que sucede? - pregunta Li impaciente mientras mira la pantalla, odiaba no entender mucho sobre eso, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

-Al parecer tendrán una linda niña, ¡Felicidades!-

Sakura no pudo más y se puso a llorar de la emoción, miro a Shaoran y él también tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, que limpio rápidamente para luego abrazarla con amor, pasó sus brazos por su cuerpo y la atrajo hacía él con suavidad, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por su cabello y se lo acariciaba, sus corazones latían fuerte, no querían separarse.

-Tendremos una bebé- dice ella aún sin creerlo, susurrándole.

-Una perfecta, inteligente y hermosa niña cerezo- le contesta con dulzura aferrándose más a ella- gracias Sakura- luego se separan y se quedan mirando la pantalla un rato más, no querían dejar de verla pero la hora con el doctor había acabado y decían irse, aún que ambos se aseguraron de que la matrona les entregara una copia del ultrasonido para verlo en casa.

* * *

-Iremos a comprar las cosas esta semana, su ropa, muebles, comenzaremos a decorar su habitación en Hong Kong, ya verás, quiero que mi hija tenga lo mejor- Shaoran no dejaba de hablar mientras entraban a la sala de su casa, cosa que pocas veces pasaba, ya que se caracteriza por ser bastante callado y serio, Sakura lo veía con atención y con una sonrisa, pero cuando nombró su ciudad natal en China se le vino un recuerdo, y es que el consejo esperaba que el primogénito de Shaoran y de ella fuera un hombre para así poder seguir con el legado del Clan.

El de ojos ámbares fijó su mirada a ella y notó su cambio de humor, enseguida se preocupó y se acercó a ella acariciarle los brazos- ¿Que sucede Sakura?-

Ella lo mira fijamente preocupada- es solo que... el concejo casi ha exigido que nuestro bebé sea un niño, cada vez que lo nombran lo han tratado como él, ni han pensado en la posibilidad de que sea una bebé, y... no quiero darte problemas- dice desanimada bajando la mirada.

Shaoran frunce el ceño y toma el mentón de su esposa para que lo mirara- Oye, que el consejo se vaya a la mierda, yo soy el líder del Clan aquí y no me importa si nuestro bebé es una niña o un niño, siempre los querré por igual, ya lo habíamos hablado-

Ella suspira más tranquila y asiente abrazándolo del cuello- Estoy muy feliz, ya te imagino intentando ahuyentar a todos los pretendientes de nuestra niña- bromea y ríe divertida al ver que él se pone serio enseguida y hace una mueca de disgusto.

-Ni si quiera a nacido y ya me pones a pensar en esas situaciones, por todos los dioses- dice sin gustarle la idea, sabía que su hija sería preciosa, por dentro y por fuera esperaba que tuviera el corazón y facciones de Sakura, como sus ojos esmeralda, por ejemplo, pero a la vez sabía que nadie se mercería a su hija.

-Aún falta demasiado lobito...- se inclina hacía Shaoran y captura sus labios, lo había querido hacer todo el día, suspira al sentir las manos de él recorriendo su cintura y luego su espalda con lentitud, tocando sus partes sensibles, tira de sus cabellos marrones cuando la lengua de su esposo acaricia su labio inferior y luego abre paso a su boca, volviendo el beso más apasionado, solo atinó a jadear entre suspiros- ¿que nombre le pondremos? - se separa un poco al recordar ese detalle.

-Tenemos cinco meses para pensarlo cerezo, pero ahora... déjame estar contigo- le besa la mejilla y luego el cuello causando suspiros en su chica y mariposas en su estómago.

Sakura toma sus rostro entre sus manos y lo besa con pasión, que luego se vuelven caricias, caminan hacía su habitación entre suspiros, fueron quitando cualquier cosa que los estorbara en el camino, sus ropas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación.

-Oye...- dice Shaoran separándose un poco de su acompañante, ya estaba sobre ella, aún que tenía cuidado de no aplastar el vientre.

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella con la voz algo ronca y la respiración agitada por la excitación,el doctor les había dicho que ella estaría con ganas de tener intimidad con él más seguido producto del embarazo, y no habría problema mientras fuera con cuidado.

-Si lo piensas bien, tenemos una vida para tener muchos bebés, quizás entre ellos nazca un niño y si no, es tiempo de que una mujer se haga cargo de forma directa del Clan, mi madre no lo hizo nada mal- dijo pensativo, mientras ella acariciaba el pecho y el estómago de él sonrojada por la idea pero a la vez feliz.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunta con ilusión.

-Claro, tu eres un gran ejemplo de lo que una mujer puede llegar a ser, debemos cambiar las normas arcaicas de nuestro Clan y al ser el líder me da ventaja- le susurra coqueto y le guiña un ojo que la hace derretirse.

-Shaoran... hablaremos de eso después- dice ya desesperada por tenerlo cerca, toma la corbata de él que era la única prenda que le quedaba para apegarlo a ella y después se la quita apresurada.

Se fundieron el uno con el otro hasta terminar abrazados, era una sensación de la que nunca se cansarían, era casi como una droga, siempre necesitaban más del otro. Se quedaron conversando un largo rato tapados solo con una sábana, riendo e imaginando situaciones con su bebé. Sakura se queja un poco cuando siente que su bebé se movía, siempre pasaba cuando Shaoran estaba a su lado, toma la mano de él y la apega a su vientre.

-¡Se esta moviendo Shaoran!- dice emocionada, le dolía un poco pero eso no le importaba.

Él mira con curiosidad y una sonrisa en su boca, destapa el vientre de la mujer y lo acaricia dulcemente, luego acerca su rostro y besa a donde esta su bebé- Hey, princesa, te estamos esperando aquí afuera- le conversa al bebé, sonríe de lado cuando siente que se mueve un poco más- te amamos mucho- le susurra ante la mirada de enamorada de Sakura- Tengo el nombre el nombre... - dice de repente y mira a Sakura.

-¿Así ? -inclina la cabeza confundida- ¿y cual es? -

-Nadeshiko- dice mirándola fijamente, su esposa abre los ojos sorprendida mientras aguanta la respiración, no tenía palabras- nunca conocí a tu madre, pero todos hablan maravillas de ella, sé que sacaste su corazón, al igual que su dulzura, todos la aman y añoran demasiado. Quiero que nuestra hija sea como su abuela y su madre... si quieres por supuesto- se alza de hombros al notar que ella aún no decía nada.

Sakura intentaba buscar las palabras para expresarse, pero solo atinó a sonreír agradecida y tomar la mano de él para que se acostara de nuevo junto a ella y abrazarlo fuerte- Gracias... nunca pensé que querrías algo así Shaoran, es la mejor idea del mundo-

-Entonces esta decidido, se llamará Nadeshiko Li Kinomoto- dice seguro y se miran con una sonrisa.

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo, por fin, el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, lamento la demora, la universidad me tiene muy ocupada. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, Estoy enamoradísima de Shaoran desde que tengo memoria, jaja. Bueno, quería comentarles algo importante, hace dos capítulos ocupé un nombre para el doctor sin pensar, y gracias a una lectora que me comentó me aclaró que ese nombre era muy significativo para un país en particular ,así que por ética, creí que era mejor cambiarlo, por si notaban algo raro.**

 **No olviden dejar lindos Reviews, ¿creían que sería una niña?**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


	8. Todo estará bien

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.** **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

Sakura Kinomoto es una mujer que es caracterizada por su gentileza, su dulzura y su optimismo. Cada día estaba más que feliz por su embarazo , tenía antojos muy recurrentes y raros que su esposo debía satisfacer cada día por lo que comía todo lo que quería. Shaoran estaba muy feliz también, la idea de un bebé era fascinante para su Clan, pero con sólo 4 meses de saber que será padre debe admitir que era cansador. Cada día llegaba de su trabajo con mucho cansancio, no tenía tiempo ni para comer, así que a veces se daba una ducha y se iba a su cama con la esperanza de poder abrazar a su esposa y poder dormir tranquilo... Pero su castaña hacia que todo fuera distinto, como por ejemplo...

El otro día, Shaoran Li había llegado del trabajo a media noche, ya que era tarde, se imaginó que Sakura estaría durmiendo pero... ¡Sorpresa! la vio esperándolo con una cena y un lindo traje tradicional chino de color rojo, se veía muy bonita.

-Ya estoy en casa - dice él mientras caminaba al sofá y se sacaba su chaleco.

-¡Bienvenido amor! - Sakura se acerca con una gran sonrisa y coloca sus manos en su cuello para ayudarlo a sacarle la corbata- ¿Cómo te fue hoy? - muerde el labio inferior mientras lo miraba fijamente, intentaba mostrarse lo más coqueta posible, y es que últimamente, no podía soportar no estar con el castaño, sus hormonas estaban como locas, y aún que se avergonzada un poco en verdad no se quejaba, ¿Cómo no aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con él que era como un Dios griego? Se abochornaba tan solo pensarlo.

Shaoran bosteza y la mira cansado - estuvo bien - le sonríe de lado- tuve una reunión que duró horas, el concilio quiere hablar conmigo y las inversiones han subido, pero aún tengo mucho trabajo para mañana - se masajea el cuello cansado.

-oh... Bueno, por eso te preparé una cena especial- toma su mano y lo guia a la mesa dando saltitos, el chino la seguía casi tropezando por el sueño, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos- sabía que llegarías con hambre y... Tengo una sorpresa para ti- le susurra y le besa la mejilla para luego darle un beso apasionado en los labios pero de nuevo él apenas correspondió.

-Gracias cerezo, comeré un poco aunque no tengo mucha hambre - le dice con cariño mientras le acaricia la mejilla, Sakura lo miró muy decepcionada, habia pasado horas haciendo todo.

-Entonces te daré la sorpresa - se inclina hacia a él y pone sus manos en los botones de la camisa de él, estaban muy cerca, sus alientos se mezclaban, quería que él la besara, pero en vez de eso él solo le beso la frente y le sonrió adormilado.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no necesito que me des nada- desordena su pelo y se aleja de ella para sentarse, ella se sentó frente a él, comenzaron a comer en silencio, el castaño ya caía de sueño.

Sakura lo mira preocupada y toma su mano sobre la mesa - ¿te sientes bien? -

-Creo que me iré a dormir, recuerda tomar la medicina que te recetó el doctor-vuelve a bostezar y se va a la escalera para subir a la habitación matrimonial.

Ella se quedó anonadada en silencio. Se había quedado toda la tarde preparando todo, frunció el ceño y lo miró subir.

-¿Acaso no vienes? Es tarde para que sigas despierta , el bebé debe estar cansado- dice Shaoran antes de entrar por la puerta.

-enseguida subo, guardaré las cosas - dice desganada.

-Bien - contesta él mientras vuelve a bostezar, se pone su pijama y luego se acuesta, no duró ni cinco minutos y se durmió.

Cuando Sakura entró a la habitación lo miró descansar, en realidad se veía estresado, pero... No le había dicho nada, había despreciado lo que hizo con tanto amor, bufa molesta y luego se ponerse el pijama y se acuesta a su lado dándole la espalda, entonces, luego de unos minutos comenzó a sentir movimientos en su vientre, era su bebé, quizás sentía la molestia de su madre, ella intentaba dormir pero no podía, le dolía un poco y por eso comenzó a moverse para acomodarse y poder dormir al menos un rato.

-Sakura... -

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunta con ilusión.

-Intenta no moverte tanto, ¿si? - le dice medio dormido.

Ya está, eso era lo que calmó la paciencia de Sakura, rápido prendió la luz de noche y se sentó en la cama-Quizás no me movería si TU hijo no se moviera tanto, ¿sabes? - se cruza de brazos.

Shaoran frunce el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, suspira pesado y se sienta - Quizás no te pediría eso si tuvieras más consideración con alguien que trabaja todo el día- dice sin paciencia y la mira de mal humor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te hice una cena! Sabía que llegarías cansado y con hambre y... ¡Tu solo me ignoraste! -

-No te ignoré, dije que no tenia mucha hambre. Sakura ya dejame dormir- Shaoran se vuelve a acostar y se tapa con la sabana.

-¡No! Yo también estoy cansada, me duele la espalda, tengo ganas de vomitar todo el día, no puedo trabajar y me duele todo, tú no eres el que tiene que soportar esto y nunca lo entenderás porque ¡eres un hombre! - dice alterada, nota que él sigue acostado, así que toma su almohada y se la tira con fuerza--¡sal de la habitación!

-¿Qué?- dice Shaoran confundido - Sakura... No te enojes, lamento comportarme así, pero estoy muy cansado, y solo quiero dormir contigo-

A Sakura se le oprimio el corazón pero su enojo era más grande así que se mantuvo firme- ve a la habitación de Huéspedes- esquiba la mirada.

Él suspira pesado y toma su almohada para levantarse y salir de la habitación resignado, no tenía ganas ni energía para seguir discutiendo,llego a la habitación que estaba a dos habitaciones de la suya y se tiro a la cama para dormir, pero se daba vueltas y vueltas pero no podía conciliar el sueño, porque algo, o más bien alguien, le faltaba.

En la habitación principal Sakura estaba igual, aun que ahora tenía la cama de dos plazas para ella sola, sé sentía demasiado vacía, quería abrazar a Shaoran y dormir entre sus brazos, en ese momento se dió cuenta que habia sido muy poco empática, y se arrepintió de su trato, además si su bebé se movia antes ahora era mucho peor, suspiro intranquila y se levantó, para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la de huéspedes.

Shaoran escuchó la puerta abrirse y se giro a ver a una silueta entrar, sonrió cuando vio a su chica, mirandolo como un cachorro arrepentido, se veía adorable- Ven preciosa... - le hace un lado en la cama de una plaza.

Ella sonrió emocionada al no ser rechazada, se metió rápidamente a la cama y lo abrazo sintiendo su calor- lo lamento... No quiero pelear contigo-

-Yo tampoco Sakura - la abraza también - me di cuenta que, aún que este muy cansado, siempre serás lo más importante para mi, y también el bebé - rie suave y le acaricia el vientre - no puedo ni dormir sin ustedes.

Ella ríe también-ni nosotros sin ti, cuando te fuiste, no dejó de moverse, al parecer odia que peleemos-

-yo también lo odio, aun que debo aceptar que no esperé que me lanzaras esa almohada-dice burlón.

Ella se sonroja mucho y esconde su rostro en el pecho de Shaoran avengonzada.

-¡lo siento! No lo pensé demasiado -

Él ríe - al menos no usaste una carta -

-¡Yo nunca usaría una contra ti! Además ellas te adoran- junta sus frentes con adoración y se miran fijamente,se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿Porqué no me das tu sorpresa? , seguro me encantará - le susurra a su esposa.

Ella niega - no es necesario, puede esperar hasta mañana - observa como algunos cabellos caían en la frente de su chico, con ternura toca su pelo - es mejor que durmamos -

Shaoran le sonríe y asiente, acaricia su espalda para atraerla a él y le besa el hombro hasta el cuello, siente la reacción de Sakura, ella suela un jadeo de lo sensible que estaba-te veías preciosa con ese vestido -

Sakura lo mira enternecida y no hizo esperar a sus ganas de besarlo, tomó su rostro y juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado de buenas noches.

-¿No volveremos a nuestra habitación? - pregunta ella una vez que se separaron para tomar aire.

-¿Para que? Ya estamos aquí y no me molesta el espacio- le contesta el castaño alzando se de hombros - ¿a ti si? -

Ella niega y bosteza- Buenas noches Xiao Lang-se abraza a su pecho y cierra los ojos.

A él le encanta el acento chino de Sakura, le parecía adorable, aún le faltaba practica, pero tiene años para aprender- Buenas noches Ying Fa- susurra para caer dormido juntos.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran se encontraba en la sala frente a su computador, intentaba no gritarle al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la video llamada.

-No digas estupideces Hiraguizawa - dice el castaño entre dientes.

-Nos conocemos de años, Xiao Lang, deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, o al menos yo si lo hago - se burla el chico con lentes con su típica sonrisa serena-espero que el Clan no te vuelva un amargado, pobre Sakura-

Shaoran se irritaba cada vez que veía esa sonrisa, porque sabía que el inglés tenía razón casi siempre, pero era muy terco para aceptarlo.

-Ni en sueños - refuta cruzandose de hombros, aun así, debía admitir que con los años se había convertido en su mejor amigo- y no cambies de tema, Sakura y yo queremos que estés aquí para cuando nazca el bebé, haremos una pequeña celebración con los más cercanos-

-Pero tú no quieres que vaya solo por eso ¿no? - comenta el ojos azul sorprendiendo a Shaoran.

-En realidad... Sabes lo importante que es el Clan, y también que tiene varios enemigos, tengo miedo de que se presente algo peligroso- hace una mueca preocupado.

-¿Sakura no ha soñado nada? -

El jefe del Clan niega-No, ambos hemos estado preocupados, pero intento no hablar del tema con ella para no estresarla, además pronto nos mudarnos a China -

Eriol toma un cigarrillo y lo prende, le da una calada y suelta el humo pensativo - entonces no creo que deban preocuparse, no he notado nada raro tampoco -

-Aún no me acostumbro a que fumes - niega Shaoran y rueda los ojos.

Eriol sonríe misterioso y responde - es un hábito que me pegó una vieja amiga de mi antigua vida, además tu también lo has hecho -

-Solo en mi época universitaria y fueron cuatro veces- le muestra cuatro dedos a Eriol.

-Al menos sé que te preocupas por mi - bromea su amigo,Shaoran se pone nervioso y gruñe.

-Debo irme, Sakura llegará en cualquier... - antes de que terminara el ruido de la puerta lo interrumpió y entró Sakura con una bolsa con ropa de embarazada que Tomoyo le había hecho.

-Hola cariño- saluda con ternura-¿Con quien hablas? - se acerca y se sienta a su lado, su mirada se iluminó cuando vió a su amigo en la pantalla- ¡ERIOL! -

-Hola pequeña Sakura, por lo visto te encuentras bien - le saluda su amigo que alguna vez le trajo muchos problemas.

-Muy bien, Shaoran y yo tendremos una bebé - dice emocionada - y él está tan nervioso que ya compró casi todo, ¿no es así? - mira a su esposo.

Shaoran la mira avergonzado y asiente repetidas veces, aún reaccionaba con la cercanía y la dulzura de ella-es que los meses pasan volando -

Eriol mira con atención a la pareja, y pensó en cómo hasta a uno de los magos más poderosos se le pueden pasar por alto algunas cosas, como lo fue el enamoramiento de ellos dos- No sé si pueda ir a China para el nacimiento de tu bebé, pero lo intentaré - dice sincero - pero creeme que todos mis pensamientos están con ustedes -

-Eriol... - susurra emocionada la castaña- ¡Muchas gracias! Me gustaría abrazarte ahora - rie suave.

-Tienes a quien abrazar a tu lado mientras - suelta el pelo azul - debo irme, Spinel encontró los dulzes y no deja de volar por todos lados- se sube los lentes.

-¡DULCEEEEEES! - se escucha al fondo de la conversación y luego aparece frente a la cámara la cara de una criatura azulada demasiado extasiada y sin control - ¡Que Kerberous me envie dulces! - luego la videollamada se cortó y dejo a los castaños con una gota en sus cabezas.

-¿Cómo te fue? - pregunta su esposo curioso.

-Excelente, sabes como se pone Tomoyo con estos temas - contesta Sakura mientras se arreglaba un mechón de pelo atrás de su oreja.

-Hoy tendremos otra cena, ¿no? - pregunta ansioso acercando su rostro al de la castaña.

-Si... - dice la dueña de las cartas sonrojada, estaban apunto de besarse pero de la cartera de ella sale Kerberous, que había despertado de su siesta.

-¿Alguien dijo cena? - pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

-Aún es muy temprano Kero - rie su dueña mientras Shaoran lo mira molesto por interrumpir el beso.

El guardián ríe nervioso -Claro... - se rasca su cabeza y luego ve el vientre de ella-pero seguro que la bebé también debe tener hambre - le da golpecitos suaves al vientre y ve que este se mueve, la verdad es que ya quería que saliera, presentía que se llevarían muy bien.

-Nadeshiko está en crecimiento, en cambio tú no Kerberous- dice tranquilo el castaño.

-Nakuru dice que lo mejor de la vida es comer - se respalda Kero intentando no molestarse tanto.

Sakura suspira mientras niega resignada, nunca los haría cambiar - bueno... Le pediré a dulce que me ayude con una tarta de berries-se levanta -¿por qué no vas a la cocina a ayudarme Kero? -

-¡Sii! - la bestia del sello se va volando rápidamente a la cocina dejando nuevamente solos a la pareja de castaños.

Sakura aprovecha de tomar la corbata de Shaoran, como una invitación a que se levantara, él lo hace y sonríe coqueto, ella se levanta de puntillas y lo besa apasionada, ambos suspiraron por la acaricia que les robaba el aliento.

Él acariciaba su cintura y la acercaba lo que podía a él, hasta que se separaron con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? - pregunta el descendiente de Clow, Sakura ríe divertida y levanta su mano mostrándole su anillo de casamiento.

-Claro que si, pero ya estoy casada, mi esposo se enojará-

-No se enterará - le sigue el juego y toma su mano para ir juntos a la cocina y cocinar juntos esa tarta.

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Por fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora, otra vez, ser estudiante universitario es complicado, ¿Qué opinan del capítulo ? Sakurita tiene sus cambios de humor jeje, y Shaoran pues... Es Shaoran jaja.** **¡No olviden dejar Reviews!** **Los quiere** **Kobato.**


	9. Cambios

**Sakura Card Captor es propiedad de las CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía así que no PLAGIAR.**

-Este lugar necesita una remodelación, ¿no crees Kero? – pregunta Sakura mirando a su alrededor y tocando las hojas de las plantas que se encontraban sin vida o enfermas.

-¡Claro que si! No puedo creer que hayan descuidado un lugar tan magnífico como este – dice su guardián volando a su alrededor.

\- La señora Li me pidió el favor de arreglar su jardín y que podía hacerlo como quisiera, pero… tengo curiosidad de saber que estaba plantado aquí desde un principio- sonríe feliz mientras busca algo en su bolso.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Sakura y Shaoran se mudaron a Hong Kong, ella tenía un vientre que delataba sus casi ocho meses de embarazo y que en cualquier momento podría nacer la pequeña Nadeshiko. Al principio se le había sido difícil acostumbrarse a la cultura china que tenía la familia Li, además del idioma, pero se encontraba con clases de chino y de historia para mejorar, ya que son cosas que la esposa del líder del Clan Li debería saber, pero al menos de a poco se ha ido acostumbrando.

La castaña encuentra la carta "FLOR" y toca su collar en forma de estrella que se encontraba en su cuello, su guardián al ver esto se interpuso entre la carta y ella con cara de preocupación- Sakurita, sabes que no deberías ocupar tus energías porque sí, tu bebé podría salir perjudicado-

-Ay Kero… te has juntado mucho con Shaoran, es solo una carta, además esto es necesario, quiero que el invernadero quede muy bonito para cuando Shaoran llegue- manifiesta terca y decidida, luego recita su conjuro invencible, lo que hace que el collar se transforme en un báculo mucho más grande que al de sus años como card captor, ya que este fue modificándose a través de los años y a medida que Sakura fue creciendo.

-El chiquillo me va a matar-suspira pesado la criatura sintiéndose derrotado por lo terca de su amiga.

-¡Flor! - grita Sakura para invocar la carta, lo que hace que aparezca una chica de pelo largo y rizado, recogido en dos coletas de color rubio, vestida con su clásico vestido color rosa en forma de flor, la carta miró con su sonrisa característica a Sakura esperando su mandato- Me alegra verte – dice con ternura- ¿Me ayudarías a llenar y sanar este lugar? – pregunta mostrando sus hoyuelos.

La carta asiente emocionada, comienza a girar y a bailar por todo el lugar, su hermoso vestido se movía por lo que provocaba que con cada movimiento surgieran diferentes pétalos y que el lugar se llenara de flores de todos los colores, árboles frutales y arbustos.

\- ¡A esto me refería! – ríe asombrada mientras queda maravillada por la magia y la belleza del lugar, caminaba disfrutando los colores y la vida que se iba creando- Gracias-

Una vez que la carta terminó miró su trabajo orgullosa y tomo las manos de Sakura para dar vueltas juguetona, la castaña se dejó guiar divertida hasta que la carta paró y apareció una flor de Nadeshiko y se la pasó a Sakura, luego de esto volvió a ser una carta, era su forma de celebrar el embarazo de su amiga y dueña. Sakura tomó la carta y la guardó, mientras admirada la flor que le regalaron.

-Ahora si parece un invernadero- comenta Kero sacando fresas y se las lleva a la chica que ahora se había sentado en una banca- ¿estás cansada? -

-Para nada- le responde ella- solo me preguntaba quien habrá iniciado este invernadero en primer lugar, es muy bello y tiene muchas flores de loto en el estanque, nunca había visto tantas en un solo lugar- dice con curiosidad mientras estira una mano y la mete en el agua para acariciar una.

-Es una flor muy conocida en China, debe ser por esa razón- le responde Kero mientras sigue comiendo fresas- iré a dentro, necesito pasar el nivel de mi nuevo videojuego- se levanta y se acerca a la puerta volando, pero se percata de que Sakura no lo seguía así que se giró- ¿te quedarás aquí? -

La ojos esmeralda asiente- entraré en unos minutos, solo quiero admirar más este lugar, quedo muy lindo y relajante-

El guardián del sello asiente y se va dejándola sola, ella suspiró pesado y se levantó para caminar por todo el lugar de alguna forma sentía una energía en ese lugar, pero no sabía que era, siguió mirando hasta que se dio cuenta que en una esquina había un pequeño santuario, se acercó aún más y pudo ver una foto de Shaoran enmarcada junto a un porta incienso de oro, pero ¿por qué estaba esa foto ahí?, la tomó y la limpió con cuidado, y ahí se dio cuenta, el hombre de esa foto no era su esposo, si no el fallecido Hien Li.

-Vaya que Shaoran se parece mucho a usted señor Li- le comenta Sakura sonriendo con dulzura a la foto- lamento haberle confundido, es solo que en su casa hay muy pocas fotos de usted, aún que quizás si lo sabe, pero… Shaoran tiene una foto de usted en su oficina- susurra esto último como un secreto preciado- y la mira todos los días-

Deja la foto en el centro de la fuente con las flores de loto, ya que había una pequeña superficie que haría que esta no se mojara, luego tomó el porta incienso y sacó uno que ella había traído consigo para prenderlo y dejarlo junto a la foto de Hien Li.

\- Shaoran es un hombre maravilloso, siempre está pensando en los demás y se preocupa mucho por su familia y el Clan, seguro debe estar muy orgulloso de él como lo estoy yo- le narra con energía- a veces es muy serio y calculador, y algunos le tienen miedo- ríe suave- pero en realidad es incapaz de matar a una mosca se lo aseguro-

Sakura pega un salto cuando siente que la puerta del invernadero se abre y unos pies se dirigían a donde ella se encontraba, cuando se gira pudo ver al mismísimo Shaoran Li mirándola entre curioso, sonriente y con reproche.

\- Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunta Shaoran con su típica voz varonil mientras le toma sus manos con cariño .

-Bueno… tu madre me pidió si podía cuidar y arreglar el invernadero- le cuenta inocente y avergonzada- ¿no crees que quedó muy bello Shaoran? - emocionada gira y le muestra las flores de loto.

Él hizo una mueca, pero luego suspira resignado al ver lo feliz que estaba su esposa, sonríe con cariño y asiente- Sí, te quedo muy lindo todo cerezo, solo no intentes esforzarte mucho con la magia-

-Está bien, solo ocupé una carta- asiente mientras lo mira fijamente pero luego se da cuenta que el castaño fija su mirada en la foto que ella había puesto en la fuente y abre los ojos sorprendido- ¿Shaoran? -

\- ¿De… donde sacaste esa foto Sakura? – se acerca nostálgico y la mira con atención, traga pesado al reconocer el lugar, este era el invernadero de su padre, lo había visto así cuando niño y jugaba con él, pero luego de que él murió su madre entró en una horrible depresión y no dejó que nadie tocada el invernadero, pero eso produjo que todo se secara- ¿Mi madre sabe que hiciste esto?-

Ella asiente y se pone a su lado tomando su mano y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro con ternura- ella fue quien me dijo que arreglara y cuidara el lugar, y la foto de tu padre estaba aquí, te pareces mucho a él-

Shaoran la mira sorprendido, sabía que su madre le tenía aprecio a Sakura pero no sabía que tanto, le sonrió con amor a su chica y le beso la coronilla- entonces le estabas hablando a él- dice más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Así es- afirma Sakura, pero al darse cuenta se sonroja mucho y tapa su rostro- ¡Oh no! Me escuchaste – dice avergonzada.

Él ríe y le quita las manos de su rostro- no tienes que avergonzarte, en realidad me pareció lindo, yo… en realidad casi nunca he hablado con mi padre como tú lo haces con tu madre- se alza de hombros.

Ante esa confesión Sakura sintió una opresión en su pecho, Shaoran ha tenido una vida alejada de su familia, a veces olvidaba lo diferentes que podían ser, como el Ying y el Yang, pero se completaban el uno al otro, decidida tomo el rostro de Shaoran y le sonrió.

-Pues ahora lo harás- hace que ambos se sienten en la banca frente a la fuente, y miran la foto- como le decía, señor Li, Shaoran es un muy buen hombre y aunque no lo diga siempre, se acuerda mucho de usted, ¿no es así?- le pregunta con cariño a su esposo.

-Sakura…- dice algo incómodo al no saber qué hacer o decir, pero ella lo mira con tanto cariño y apoyo que suspiro más tranquilo y miro la foto- bueno… no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero… creo que nunca te había presentado en realidad a mi esposa, aunque si te he hablado de ella cuando niño- le cuenta a su padre y luego mira a Sakura- es una mujer maravillosa y pronto tendremos una pequeña-

Ella se queda escuchando enamorada del hombre que estaba a su lado, estuvieron horas allí, hablando de muchas cosas, lo que no sabían es que en ese invernadero no solo había una foto, si no el espíritu de Hien Li, quien se había hecho presente y había escuchado con atención cada una de las palabras de su ya no tan pequeño hijo y su ahora nuera.

En un lugar alejado de China, más bien en Inglaterra, se encontraba un chico con rasgos orientales hablando por teléfono con una chica que conocía muy bien, Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol tomaba un café mientras escuchaba a la diseñadora de modas.

-Eriol, sabes que no es posible- le dice Tomoyo desde su habitación en Tokyo- mi trabajo está aquí y aun que extrañe mucho a Sakura, sé que puedo viajar a verla cada vez que pueda-

-No es eso lo que te estoy ofreciendo My lady- le contesta Eriol con su típico aire sereno- llevamos años así, podríamos irnos a donde tu quisieras-

-Tienes tu vida allá en Inglaterra, no podría hacerte eso, además estamos apostando por algo que ha ocurrido solo dos veces- refuta la amatista mirando por el ventanal de su departamento.

El chico suspira pesado- ¿A que le tienes miedo Tomoyo? Ambos sabemos de nuestros sentimientos, no es algo tan solo físico- toma unas cartas inglesas y comienza a sacar la suerte.

-Pensé que un mago como tú lo sabía todo- comenta ella mientras sonríe.

-Sigo siendo solo un chico de 24 años señorita Tomoyo- sonríe de la misma forma- ¿entonces? -

\- Primero, yo no tengo magia Eriol; segundo, sé de la vida que llevas allá en Inglaterra y no soy una mujer a la que puedas engañar y tercero…. Tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad de años se rompa y perdamos todo- confiesa insegura y cierra los ojos por los fuertes latidos que se encontraban en su pecho.

Eriol se queda unos segundos en silencio y mira las cartas, ella no estaba mintiendo, las cartas decían que el fondo era el miedo- primero, que no tengas magia no es un impedimento; segundo, no sé de donde sacaste eso, hablaré con Shaoran y tercero, es imposible que nuestra amistad se rompa, incluso si lo nuestro no funciona, tú, Sakura y Shaoran son unos de mis amigos más preciados- le dice con suavidad y como respuesta solo siente un suspiro inseguro de Tomoyo- a veces el miedo hace escapar las mejores experiencias de nuestras vidas-

La japonesa sonríe de lado y se sienta en su cama mirando una foto de los cuatro en el último viaje de Eriol a Japón- El mago Clow era muy sabio-

-Eso no lo sé por el mago Clow, me lo enseñaron Sakura y Shaoran cuando ocurrió lo de la carta vacío- confiesa- solo piénsalo ¿vale?-

-Sí- responde Tomoyo anonada- adiós Eriol, cuídate-

-Adiós My lady – se despide caballerosamente y cortan la llamada.

El día siguiente Sakura y Shaoran despertaron abrazados, luego de bañarse se vistieron y Sakura se dedicó a arreglar su cabello mientras Shaoran hacía el nudo de su corbata, mientras ella se peinaba se dio cuenta que él tuvo problemas así que se levantó y se acercó a él para tomar la corbata y armársela.

-Listo- dice victoriosa y lo mira sonriente, se dio cuenta que él no había parado de verla todo el tiempo y se sonrojó- ¿tienes alguna reunión importante? -

-El consejo quiere revisar algunos asuntos… otra vez- hace su típica mueca que hace reír a Sakura ya que no había cambiado casi nada a cuando ambos eran unos niños, ella se apoya de puntillas y acerca sus labios para besarlo con mucho ánimo, sus cintura se siente rodeada por los brazos de su esposo y suspira haciendo que Shaoran aprovechara y profundizara el beso.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aire y se volvieron a dar un pequeño beso – seguro lo harás muy bien, como siempre- lo anima.

-Eso espero- besa su hombro desnudo y luego se aleja- nos vemos en un rato, supongo-

Ella asiente- claro, te amo Shaoran, mucho- dice con dulzura.

\- y yo a ti Cerezo- le susurra seductoramente sin querer, se dan un último beso y él sale de la habitación, cuando ya había cruzado el pasillo y estaba por bajar la escalera escucha un fuerte golpe proveniente de su habitación- ¿Sakura? - la llama pero esta no le contesta, en seguida corrió por el pasillo y encontró a su joven esposa en el suelo abrazando su vientre con una cara de dolor- ¡SAKURA!-

-La bebé Shaoran- dice llorando del dolor- llama al doctor, solo importa el bebé-

-Tú también importas Sakura, las dos importan- la tomó en brazos y la llevo a la cama, cuando la deja se da cuenta que ella se había desmayado, con desesperación toma su celular y llama a al doctor, pero este no contesta, entonces ve que una chica del personal pasaba por el pasillo, por lo que corre hacía ella cada vez más asustado.

\- ¡Trae al doctor del consejo, ahora! –

La mujer asiente nerviosa- pero Señor Li, el doctor tuvo que ir a ver a su hijo quien se enfermó esta mañana- le dice la mujer.

Shaoran no podía creerlo, decidió actuar rápido, fue a la habitación otra vez y tomó a Sakura en brazos para llevarla rápido al auto, él mismo la llevaría a un doctor, no había tiempo, cierra la puerta y comienza a conducir, cada segundo de su atención estaba en su esposa quien yacía inconsciente en el asiento del copiloto.

-Estarán bien Sakura, lo prometo-

 **Notas de la autora: ¡CHAN CHAN! ¿Se esperaban esto? Hace mucho no escribía, mi computador murió y me tuve que conseguir otro y pues me inspiré mucho para este capítulo, y ya que hace poco fue Hallowen y el día de muertos decidí dedicarle este capítulo a Hien Li, un personaje que creo que merece mucho más protagonismo y que las CLAMP con suerte nos ha dado su nombre.**

 **¿Que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado y que no se asusten tanto o quizás si, jiji, algo está ocurriendo, esperemos que no sea nada grave para Sakura ni para el bebé.**

 **Como siempre estaré agradecida de los REVIEWS que me dejan, me entretengo mucho en leerlos.**

 **Que tengan una estupenda semana, nos leemos pronto.**

 **LOS Y LAS QUIERE**

 **KOBATO**


	10. ¡Bienvenida Nadeshiko!

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

 **¡Llegó la hora!**

* * *

Shaoran estaba aterrado, lo que para él era una eternidad en verdad eran dos horas esperando a que el doctor saliera mientras daba vueltas por toda la sala de espera, sus pensamientos estaban en Sakura y su hija, se desordenaba el pelo de los nervios cada cinco minutos.

En la misma sala estaban sus hermanas Fuutie y Shiefa junto con Meiling, las tres estaban igual de nerviosas que él, además de que se preocupaban por Shaoran, al menos Ieran Li dijo que suplantaría a su hijo en la reunión con el Consejo ante lo ocurrido con Sakura.

-Hermano, deberías sentarte, te puedes marear con tanta vuelta - dice preocupada Shiefa mientras se levanta de su asiento.

-tiene razón, Sakura estará bien, al igual que Nadeshiko - dice Meiling, mirando a su querido primo.

Futtie se levantó y tocó el hombro de su hermano para darle apoyo, el chino paro y la miro aún preocupado y serio, entonces escucharon la puerta abrirse y entró la doctora.

-Doctora Chen, por favor diga que mi esposa y mi hija se encuentran bien - pide angustiado.

La doctora Chen hace una mueca y mira a todos los presentes- la Señora Li está estable por el momento, pero lamento decirles que su condición es algo delicada, rompió la fuente antes de lo esperado así que prepararemos las cosas para sacar al bebé lo más pronto posible- comenta lo mejor que puede para no causar exaltación.

Shaoran siente como si muchos baldes de agua fría le cayeran encima al escucharlo - pero aun ni si quiera cumple los nueve meses de embarazo-

-Esto suele pasar en algunas embarazadas, pero al menos la probabilidad de que todo salga bien es alta, pero hay que estar atentos - la doctora les cuenta todo lo necesario, la familia Li escuchaba y preguntaban sus dudas a la doctora, Shaoran se quedó en silencio analizando la situación, Eriol le había dicho que esto podía pasar, su hija lleva energía de Sakura y de él, ambos son grandes prodigios de la magia, por lo que Nadeshiko es una de las herederas más poderosas que el Clan ha tenido, quizás podría tener repercusiones para Sakura, no es un embarazo común.

-¿Puedo... entrar a verla? - pregunta con delicadeza, era muy difícil ver a Shaoran Li derrumbado.

La doctora asiente como respuesta - Así es, solo intente que no se altere, las emociones pueden alterar el proceso -

El castaño asiente y camina a la habitación rápidamente, cuando entra se queda mirando a la hermosa chica frente a él, cierra la puerta en silencio y se acerca a Sakura, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados sobre la camilla del hospital, él se sienta a su lado y se dedica a contemplar su piel terciopelada, su pelo largo y sedoso por toda la almohada y sus largas pestañas en aquellos párpados cerrados que escondían los ojos esmeralda más bellos que ha visto en su vida.

-Prometo que no les pasará nada cerezo-susurra en cuanto toma su mano derecha para acariciarla- no... No sé qué haría sin ti Sakura, no puedo imaginar un mundo en el que no estés en el- porque después de mucho tiempo, Shaoran Li tenía miedo.

Sakura siente una voz que conoce muy bien a lo lejos lo que provocó que despertara y abriera sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a su esposo a su lado, se sentía débil pero aun así se alegraba de tenerlo a su lado, por lo que dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Shaoran... - dice con un hilo de voz, el chico la mira sorprendido - todo estará bien - dice con ternura.

El chino sonríe preocupado, pero a la vez con ternura por las palabras de ella- así es, porque ese es tu conjuro invencible - le responde y le besa la mano- descansa Sakura-

La ojos esmeraldas suelta un profundo suspiro y cierra los ojos, pero no pasan ni tres segundos y los vuelve a abrir- No te vayas... -

-No me iré, te lo prometo- la tranquiliza y la arropa - ahora descansa, estaré aquí cuando despiertes - le promete Shaoran, por lo que Sakura no duda y se queda dormida en segundos, ya que sabía que Shaoran nunca rompía una promesa. 

* * *

Mientras la pareja se encontraba en la habitación del hospital, un hombre castaño con lentes, conocido como Fujitaka Kinomoto entraba a la sala junto a su hijo Touya Kinomoto, también entraron Yukito y Tomoyo Daidouji, todos estaban muy asustados, apenas supieron lo de Sakura tomaron el primer vuelo a Hong Kong, las 6 horas más largas de sus vidas.

El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto corrió hacia donde estaban las mujeres Li con la respiración agitada - ¿Dónde está? - pregunta dispuesto a ir a ver a su hermanita.

-Sakura está junto a Xiaolang en la habitación, pero no pueden ir aún, ella está descansando, lo mejor es que se vayan turnando - dice Meiling acercándose a los recién llegados, con el tiempo la prima del líder del Clan Li se había vuelto una mujer hermosa y elegante.

-Quiero ver a mi hermana, dime dónde está chiquilla - dice molesto a la china con el ceño fruncido.

-No me hables así Kinomoto, a diferencia de Xiaolang yo no tengo paciencia- contesta igual de enojada.

Fujitaka toma el hombro de ambos y los mira con amabilidad, lo que calma a ambos - lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo señorita Meiling, es solo que estamos preocupados por mi hija-dice lo último muy preocupado, por alguna razón tenía un deja vu, pasó algo parecido con su adorable esposa, cuando nació Sakura, luego de eso solo empezó a empeorar, hasta que murió.

Meiling se tranquilizó y le sonrió al señor Kinomoto - pueden entrar, aunque con cuidado de no alterar a Sakura -

-¡Meiling! - se acerca Tomoyo a su amiga y la abraza - ¿Sakura y el bebé están bien? -

-La doctora dijo que estaban bien y estables, solo que... El embarazo tendrá que adelantarse- la china comenta triste- esperemos que todo salga bien -

Tomoyo tapa su boca horrorizada mientras que los Kinomoto y Yukito se quedan en silencio preocupados, este último se acerca a Touya para darle apoyo.

-Sakura es fuerte, saldrá de esta como todo lo anterior - le dice al peli negro.

-Lo sé, solo nos queda tener fe - 

* * *

Pasaron lo minutos y ya estaba todo listo para el parto, Sakura pidió que fuera parto normal mientras que Shaoran no estaba muy conforme, pero confió en ella y se quedó junto a ella, la matrona se puso en posición.

-Bien Señora Li, tiene que pujar lo más fuerte que pueda, su bebé quiere estar con ustedes- le dice con dulzura.

Sakura asiente mientras respira profundo- Shaoran no me sueltes- dice apenas, estaba muy nerviosa, emocionada y llena de miedo, vio la mirada de su esposo y se dio cuenta que Shaoran se encontraba igual que ella, él la sujeta más fuerte como respuesta.

-No lo haré, tranquila- dice tembloroso, en otra circunstancia le hubiera hecho gracia a Sakura pero ella estaba igual- Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco cerezo, tu puedes-

\- ¿Lista? - dice la matrona- ¡Puja! ¡Fuerte! -

Sakura comienza a gritar del dolor, pero pujo lo más fuerte que pudo he incluso más, apretaba muy fuerte la mano de Shaoran quien estaba aterrado, seguro después le dolería mucho su mano derecha pero no le importaba- Eso, hermosa, lo estás haciendo excelente, ya falta poco- le dice dándole ánimos.

La japonesa respira aún más profundo y vuelve a hacer fuerza, estaba muy cansada, desde lo lejos sintió el llanto de un bebé, y una luz enorme, apenas tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no quería cerrarlos quería ver a su pequeña.

Shaoran se levantó enseguida para ver a la bebé, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro de la emoción, la doctora limpió a la bebé y le sonrió.

-Ya está- dice la matrona y se la pasa a Shaoran, él la toma con delicadeza y la arrulla, no dejaba de llorar, aún que se calmó un poco cuando su papá la tomó, él sonreía como idiota mientras admiraba a la pequeña criatura que tenía en sus brazos.

-Hola Nadeshiko, soy tu padre- le susurra y se acerca a Sakura- y ella es tu mamá, ¿no es bella? – la pone en los brazos de ella.

Sakura sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de su bebé- Shaoran es hermosa…- no dejaba de mirarla, por fin podían ver a su niña, comenzó a llorar de la felicidad, el castaño tenía los ojos llorosos también, al frente de él tenía a las mujeres más importantes de su vida- Nadeshiko… Bienvenida- dice suave antes de cerrar los ojos de lo agotada que estaba. Shaoran se preocupó y toma a la bebé en brazos que al instante comienza a llorar al ser quitada de los brazos de su mamá.

-Su esposa estará perfectamente, solo debe descansar, traer un bebé al mundo es un trabajo difícil- le comenta la matrona- ahora debo llevarme a la bebé para chequearla, la traeré al instante, mientras puede ir a avisarle a su familia las buenas noticias-

Shaoran le pasa a su hija a la matrona con poca gana, no quería alejarse de ella, en ese momento se dio cuenta que su pequeña sería su perdición, la protegería ante cualquier cosa- Muchas gracias doctora-

-No hay de qué, este es mi trabajo- contesta y se va con la bebé.

* * *

Mientras afuera del pabellón, las familias Li Y Kinomoto estaban esperando impacientes, Tomoyo estaba en silencio mientras veía la puerta en donde estaba su mejor amiga, su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolso, lo que hizo que diera un pequeño sobresalto, hace una mueca de mala gana ya que había recalcado en su trabajo que no estaría disponible hoy, pero al ver la pantalla del celular abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era un mensaje de Eriol.

-"Sakura se encuentra bien, ya pasó lo peor"- leyó, suspiró hondo y sonrió de lado, siempre sabía que decirle en los peores momentos, a veces se preguntaba si era por su magia o porque la conocía muy bien, su móvil volvió a vibrar por otro mensaje- "dale mis felicitaciones a los nuevos padres"-

-"Lo haré Eriol y… gracias por el mensaje, espero verte pronto"- le envía la respuesta mordiéndose el labio inferior, a los segundos llegó su respuesta que la hizo sonrojar al instante, era raro verla sonrojada.

\- "Yo también My lady, solo existe lo inevitable. ¿no? Es inevitable que nos volvamos a ver"- sonrió nuevamente y guardó el celular, entonces el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los presentes y todos se pararon.

-Nadeshiko ya nació y Sakura está descansando, todo salió bien- Shaoran tenía una sonrisa de tranquilidad en su rostro lo que hizo que todos suspiraran aliviados, enseguida fue invadido con preguntas de todos- tranquilos, no los entiendo si hablan todos al mismo tiempo- levanta las manos para calmarlos mientras los veía nervioso.

-Me alegro que todo saliera bien- dice el señor Kinomoto con una emoción- ¡Ya soy abuelo! – ríe y abraza a Shaoran- gracias por hacer feliz a mi hija, ahora te toca cuidar de una niña, te prometo que será una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida- con el tiempo Shaoran Li era como un hijo para él, le tenía mucho cariño.

Shaoran responde el abrazo y lo mira agradecido- gracias Fujitaka, lo sé no lo decepcionaré-

-Más te vale mocoso- Touya se cruza de brazos y sonríe, entonces todos escuchan que la bebé ya estaba junto con los demás, en seguida todos y todas corrieron para verla, el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto estaba nervioso, no pensó que este día llegaría, pero cuando vio a la bebé atrás del cristal su corazón se ablandó, se dedicará a ser el mejor tío- Ahora sabrás lo que se siente Li- bromea.

-Es muy bella, se nota que será toda una rompecorazones cuando sea grande igual que sus padres- Yukito la contemplaba maravillado y ríe cuando ve las caras de enojo e indignación de Shaoran Li y de Touya, al parecer será muy sobreprotegida.

-No torturemos al padre con esas ideas, la pobre Nadeshiko apenas lleva minutos de haber llegado a este mundo- ríe Tomoyo por la idea, los demás la acompañan con risas excepto por los antes mencionados. 

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y Sakura ya se encontraba en la mansión del Clan Li junto a su bebé, ya se sentía bien, aunque Shaoran y todos en la casa la cuidaban hasta por si acaso, la desesperaba un poco, ya que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a ser independiente, pero sabía que estaba bien, al menos podía dedicarse a cuidar de su bebé. La habitación de la pequeña Nadeshiko se encontraba junto a la de sus padres, había una puerta que daba conexión a ambas habitaciones, lo que ayudaba mucho para aquellas noches de insomnio en donde ninguno de los tres dormía por los llantos de la pequeña.

El joven matrimonio se encontraba muy cansado, y es por esto que apenas tenían una oportunidad de dormir lo hacían, ambos se encontrabas durmiendo abrazados al otro, eran las dos de la mañana, pero algo o más bien el llanto de alguien les interrumpió el sueño. Sakura abrió los ojos y bostezo cansada, sintió el brazo de Shaoran rodeándola y acariciándole el vientre ahora vació.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya yo?- pregunta él con voz adormilada sin abrir los ojos, ella suspira y se acerca para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, lo que hace que Shaoran abriera los ojos.

-No es necesario, seguro tiene hambre- se levanta y camina rápidamente a la habitación continua en donde se encontraba una linda cuna de color rosa con su pequeña adentro, la bebé era mezcla perfecta de ambos, tenía el pelo castaño de los Li y las facciones de Sakura, y los ojos eran claros, pero Ieran decía que tenía los ojos de Shaoran, por lo que serían ámbares- Tranquila mi amor- con dulzura tomó a su bebé que la miraba con un puchero y con ojos llorosos mientras tenía su pequeña mano empuñada en su boca– al parecer alguien tiene hambre-

La bebé era adorable, aunque un poco llorona, las únicas personas con las que se calmaba eran sus padres, Sakura la llevo a su habitación en donde Shaoran la esperaba despierto y con curiosidad, su esposa le sonríe y se acuesta a su lado con su bebé para poder darle de comer.

-Tenías razón, solo tenía hambre- susurra y observa como su bebé se alimentaba, aún se ponía muy nervioso, le daba miedo tomar a la bebé y ser muy brusco, era dan pequeña y tan delicada, pero la amaba demasiado.

-Claro, soy su mamá- lo mira con sus ojos verdes brillosos y avergonzada, aún no estaba acostumbrada a darle de amamantar su hija y menos que la observaran, aunque fuera su esposo- ¿Shaoran? -

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta con ternura mientras la veía con esos ojos ámbares que la hacían derretir.

\- ¿Puede dormir con nosotros hoy? – Nadeshiko terminó y miró a su papá a la vez que balbuceaba un poco.

¿Cómo se puede negar a eso? Shaoran suspira resignado y asiente- Claro, mientras no la malacostumbremos- toma a Nadeshiko y la pone en su pecho, ¿Es normal que sea tan pequeña?

La card captor, emocionada, tomó el rostro de su esposo y lo besó apasionada, lo que él respondió con gusto, pero luego ella se separó al recordar que estaba su bebé ahí, él alzó una ceja confundido- ¿Acaso beso mal? -

Sakura ríe divertida y niega avergonzada- sabes que no, tonto, es solo que… nuestra hija nos está mirando- le susurra lo último, el castaño mira a su hija que los miraba con sus ojitos brillosos y luego jugaba con curiosidad con sus manitos.

-No sabe que estamos haciendo cerezo, además fue solo un beso, nos lo merecemos por nuestra abstención ¿no crees? – bromea y le roba otro beso, pero más inocente, decir que Sakura estaba roja era poco, pero a él le gustaba hacerla sonrojar ya que la hacía ver adorable.

-Saldré pronto de la cuarentena- contesta enredando sus piernas con las de él.

Nadeshiko balbucea de nuevo y mueve sus piernas juguetonas, su papá la toma y la alza riendo- mamá es una pervertida princesa, yo me refería a besos- la bebé sonríe con dulzura al ver que su papá también los hace.

Sakura lo mira indignada y hace un puchero- ¡Shaoran! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – esconde su cabeza en la almohada mientras esperaba que el sonrojo se fuera, el castaño no dejaba de reír a su lado.

-Oye… - dice intenta acariciarle el cabello, pero ella se mueve- las amo-

La chica asoma su rostro y le sonríe enamorada- yo también los amo- se acerca a él y se duermen cuando se dan cuenta que Nadeshiko ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. 

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ¡Ya nació la pequeña Nadeshiko! ¿no es adorable? espero que les haya gustado, y lamento mucho la demora, estaba sin ideas en mi mente pero ahora tengo muchas ganas de escribir, además al ser fin de año la universidad me bombardea con exámenes. ¡ESPERO QUE LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO!**

 **Además, espero que tengan un fin de año muy bueno, ya no queda casi nada así que disfruten lo que queda.**

 **No olviden dejar sus hermosos Reviews, tengo mucha curiosidad de saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo, nunca había escrito algo así antes.**

 **Los quiere**

 **KOBATO**


	11. Nuevas palabras

**Sakura Card Captor es propiedad de las CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía así que no PLAGIAR.**

 **Disfruten el nuevo capítulo queridos y querias lectores y lectoras.  
**

* * *

-Al menos cada vez te pareces más a Sakura, aunque eso no quita que también te parezcas al mocoso - Kero estaba cuidando a la pequeña mientras Sakura tomaba un baño, Nadeshiko ya tenía 8 meses, era una bebé muy despierta y curiosa además de risueña, se ha robado el corazón de todo el Clan, ella estaba viendo con curiosidad la televisión que estaba prendida en el canal infantil, le llamaba la atención los colores y los sonidos del programa, el guardián frunce el ceño y se interpone entre la televisión y la bebé- Soy mucho más interesante de ver ¿no crees? -

La pequeña sonríe y ríe al ver al ser amarillo frente a ella, ya que este no dejaba de modelar y hacerle caras chistosas para que ella riera, ambos se llevaban muy bien, al principio Kerberous era muy inseguro de acercársele ya que no quería asustarla, pero al parecer ella lo tomó muy bien- Al menos alguien si valora mi esplendor en esta casa- sonríe orgulloso mientras la menor veía con sus ojos ámbares llenos de curiosidad la cola de Kero, aprovechó de tomarla y jugar con ella, lo que hizo que a él le doliera- ¡SAKURAAAA! – grita desesperado.

Al instante se abrió la puerta del baño revelando a una joven mujer ya vestida con un vestido chino color verde y el pelo envuelto en una toalla, al ver a su linda hija jugando con la cola de su amigo sin intenciones de soltarlo se aguantó la risa- mi amor, no debes hacerle eso a Kero- se acerca a ambos y hace que suelte al guardián de las cartas, que acaricia su propia cola con dramatización- no seas dramático Kero, es solo una bebé no tiene tanta fuerza-

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!- él le da una mirada enojado a los ojitos brillosos que ahora estaban en los brazos de su mamá- y no me mires así criatura, no caeré en tus encantos- le dice resistiéndose. Nadeshiko hace un puchero y pone los ojos llorosos- ¡No! No llores, lo siento- al instante hace una mueca divertida, que la hace reír y él suspira aliviado- creo que me iré a revisar que postre hay en la cocina, cuidarla da hambre-

-Gracias por ayudarme Kero- ríe Sakura y luego observa a su hija- eres una traviesa, ¿he? - la abraza más a su pecho y le tararea una canción que su madre le solía cantar a ella antes de morir, entonces siente el sonido de su celular.

\- Papa – dice Nadeshiko con su tierna voz, fue la primera palabra que aprendió y la decía cada vez que escuchaba el celular, el sonido de la puerta abrirse o cuando veía a Shaoran ya sea en una foto o en persona.

-Si princesa, es papá- le celebra su madre y la hace sonreír, aunque en el fondo Sakura sentía un poco de celos, bueno… muchos celos, ya que aún no decía mamá lo que la irritaba un poco ya que ella pasaba junto a su pequeña más que su esposo- ¡Hola Shaoran! - contesta luego de que dejo a su hija en la cuna.

-Buenos días cerezo, voy camino a casa y pensé que podríamos ir al parque con Nadeshiko ¿qué te parece? - pregunta mientras conducía, obviamente tenía la llamada en alta voz desde su auto.

La joven castaña sonríe al instante – Claro, me encantaría además ella está muy inquieta, casi le quita la cola a Kero- ríe y se sienta en su cama – espéranos afuera, nos arreglaremos enseguida -

-Bien, nos vemos- el chino sonríe y sigue manejando a la mansión.

* * *

En un rato Sakura ya había vestido y cambiado a su hija y ella se había maquillado un poco, siempre se emocionaba con la idea de salir juntos como familia, solos los tres, se pone un brillo labial y se arregla el cabello por última vez frente al espejo, luego toma a la pequeña en brazos y le pide a una señora llamada Zhen que la ayudara con el bolso de su hija, ella era la encargada de ayudar a Sakura con los cuidados de Nadeshiko, ya tenía experiencia ya que ha ayudado también con los hijos de las hermanas Li.

La japonesa aún no se acostumbra a ese ritmo de vida, ya saben una mansión con más habitaciones de las que sus dedos puedan contar, servidumbre que para ella eran amigos también, mucha comida y mucha atención de los medios, quizás para el mundo mágico el Clan Li era de los más importantes por la magia, pero para el mundo común y corriente ¡era de las familias más adineradas de China!

-Muchas gracias señora Zhen- le sonríe con dulzura cuando ya estaban en la puerta de entrada esperando a Shaoran.

-No me agradezca señora Li- se inclina como respeto – es mi trabajo y me encanta ayudar a un alma tan joven y buena como usted-

\- Puede llamarme Sakura, señora Zhen, y no es necesario que se incline ni nada- le dice nerviosa ya que no está acostumbrada a ese trato- ya se lo he dicho, todos somos amigos aquí-

-Aún se me es difícil creer que el joven Xiao lang consiguió a una jovencita como usted- le sonríe emocionada- aún que él es un hombre muy apuesto, no creo que se le haya sido difícil caer en sus brazos ¿no? ¿O él callo en los suyos? - pregunta curiosa.

Sakura le da una sonrisa algo incomoda y ríe nerviosa- bueno… supongo que fue, como decirlo…- piensa la palabra en chino, cada vez perfeccionaba más el idioma, aunque aún le costaba- mutuo- explica- solo éramos unos niños, Xiao Lang siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, ignorando cuando nos conocimos- susurra esto último para ella al recordar cuando intentó quitarle apenas él llego a Tomoeda.

Nadeshiko balbucea al escuchar el nombre de su padre y sigue jugando con su cascabel, la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada del auto de Shaoran, el castaño salió de su Porsche color gris con sus lentes de sol y una camisa de marca de Marco Polo de color blanco. Decir que a Sakura le temblaron las piernas fue poco, no sabía en qué momento olvidó respirar mientras lo recorría con la mirada, ¡Dioses! Era demasiado guapo y ella solo era una humana.

Shaoran Li le sonríe pícaramente cuando nota su mirada en él mientras camina a ella- ¿están listas? – pregunta mientras se sacaba los lentes para ver a su esposa mejor, Sakura asintió embelesada- perfecto-

-¡Papa!- lo llama su pequeña mientras estiraba sus bracitos pidiendo que la cargara mientras lo mira con sus ojitos llenos de emoción. Su padre la carga sonriente y le acaricia la mejilla.

-Hola princesa, yo también te extrañé- él era muy cercano a Nadeshiko, su vínculo era inexplicable pero visible para cualquiera que los viera, la primogénita de Shaoran li era sus ojos, ella balbucea y ríe en sus brazos, caminaron al auto, la puso en su silla de bebé y luego partieron al parque.

-No es justo- dice Sakura con las mejillas infladas como una niña en un berrinche- hace un mes que aprendió a decir papá y aún no me dice mamá- suspira pesado y abraza sus piernas en el asiento del copiloto- ¡y paso más tiempo con ella! -

Su esposo ríe a su lado casi de forma engreída y la mira cuando ya se había estacionado- no puedes forzarlo, ya sabes… soy el favorito de Nadeshiko- sonríe arrogante.

-Xiao lang Li… para tu información fui yo quien la tuvo ocho meses y le da de comer- hace un puchero indignada- yo debería ser su favorita- se cruza de brazos y gira la vista hacia la ventana.

-Era una broma Sakura , seguro pronto te dirá mamá, te lo aseguro- el chico toma el mentón de ella para que lo mirara, ella lo hizo y al instante sintió los labios de Shaoran, las castaña suelta un suspiro cuando cierra los ojos y la lengua de él acarició su labio inferior convirtiendo el beso en uno mucho más apasionado, Sakura pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico y jadeó cuando sintió la mano de él acaricias sus muslos, luego recordó donde estaban y se separó.

-Shaoran… contrólate, estamos en un auto y afuera hay muchas familias- lo regaña sonrojada mientras él la miraba juguetón.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, es solo que te vez preciosa cuando frunces el ceño- le guiña un ojo y sale del auto para sacar a su bebé.

Ponen a la pequeña en su carriola y caminan por el parque, estaba lleno de familias, personas paseando a sus mascotas y otras haciendo ejercicio, era un lindo día para salir a pasear.

Shaoran toma a la pequeña en brazos mientras caminaban para que ella pudiera ver mejor su alrededor, entonces unos pequeños cachorros que corrían por el césped pasaron cerca de ellos y Nadeshiko dejó ver su emoción aplaudiendo y balbuceando feliz, le gustaban mucho los animales.

-Son muy lindos princesa, pero no tan lindos como tú y mamá – le susurra Shaoran.

-Deberíamos tener alguna mascota – dice Sakura viendo la emoción de su hija, pero el castaño hace una mueca de desaprobación- ¿por qué no? - dice ella al captar la respuesta de él.

-Porque ninguno tiene tiempo para cuidar de un animal, además tenemos a Kero- se alza de hombros y bromea al final.

-¡Kero no es una mascota! - le dice molesta y suspira frustrada- bien… tienes razón, no tenemos tiempo para una mascota, pero puede que más adelante si- le saca la lengua- iré por unos helados, quédense aquí- besa la mejilla de su hija y se va a comprar.

Él suspira pesado cuando ve que ella ya se había ido a comprar- al parecer mamá esta de mal humor Nadeshiko- alza a la bebé y ella inclina la cabeza sin entender lo que decía- pero sé que tu no quieres un perrito aún ¿verdad? -

Ella balbucea y apunta a los cachorros y los saluda con su manito-más bien, no le diremos a mamá que quieres uno, princesa- la vuelve a poner en su pecho para afirmarla mejor y sonríe.

La pequeña castaña comienza a buscar con la mirada a su mamá pero no la encuentra a su alrededor por lo que hace un puchero y comienza a llorar, Shaoran se asusta e intenta calmarla- tranquila Nadeshiko, ella volverá enseguida-

Sakura volvió y vio a su niña llorar, se acercó preocupada - ¿qué sucedió? – pregunta ya junto a ellos.

-Creo que se asustó al no verte con nosotros- explica Shaoran, su hija hipea por el llanto y hace un puchero mientras ve a Sakura.

-Mama- dice ya más tranquila al verla y estira sus brazos para estar en los brazos de ella, Sakura pestañea repetidas veces aún sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar, ¿o habrá escuchado mal?

-Shaoran, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? –pregunta emocionada y toma su bebé mientras le pasaba los helados a su esposo.

\- ¡Por fin dijo mamá! - dice igual de emocionado, la castaña suelta un grito de emoción y da una vuelta con su bebé en brazos.

-Mi amor dilo otra vez para mami, por favor – le pedia a Nadeshiko quien ahora solo estaba mirando los perros otra vez distraída- ¿Nadeshiko? Di ma…má- hace un puchero al ver que su hija no le hacía caso.

-Al parecer es igual de obstinada que la sangre Li- el chino ríe con ternura saborea su helado de chocolate.

Siguieron caminando hasta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, lo bueno es que Nadeshiko había dicho mamá unas tres veces más por lo que Sakura estaba satisfecha, llegaría a marchar ese día en su agenda como recuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa se dieron cuenta que Nadeshiko se había que dado dormida, ambos se miran riendo y la llevan a su habitación para que pudiera dormir mejor, la arroparon en su cuna la dejaron descansar.

-Al parecer fue un día movido para una bebé - dice Shaoran mientras mira el rostro angelical de su hija, al menos podrían descansar sin interrupciones esa noche.

Sakura bosteza y va a habitación matrimonial que era la siguiente, se limpia el maquillaje y se quita los aretes frente al espejo, en el reflejo de este nota que Shaoran la miraba con atención, ella le sonríe interrogante.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran? -

Él se alza de hombros y niega acercandose a su esposa por atrás, la ayuda a desabrocharle el vestido mientras aprovecha de le acariciarle la espalda con suavidad,esto hizo que Sakura suspirara y cerrara los ojos.

Él se sonroja un poco cuando siente que ella se da la vuelta y lo mira embelesada- solo ayudo a mi esposa a quitarse el vestido para irnos a dormir- se excusa.

-Pero aún no cenamos - Sakura se aguanta la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior, sabia bien lo que quería él pero quería molestarlo un poco.

-Es cierto - el ojos ámbares se aclara la garganta intentando ocultar su sonrojó-bueno... Ve a cenar si quieres, yo debo hacer algunas cosas en la oficina antes de dormir - se aleja pero luego se detiene mientras toca su cuello nervioso y la voltea a ver - ¿Quieres que emmm... te ayude con eso? - avergonzado.

-Puedo hacerlo sola Shaoran - le sonríe coqueta y se vuelve a abrochar el vestido - ahora ve a trabajar- camina hacia la puerta moviendo sus caderas y se va.

El castaño suelta todo el aire retenido y se sienta en la cama algo incomodo por su masculinidad, al parecer tendrá que darse una ducha muuuy fría primero. 

* * *

Luego de una cena aburrida, Sakura tuvo la brillante idea de ir a molestar a Shaoran un poco en su oficina, la cual estaba alejada de los otros lugares de la casa para que nadie lo interrumpiera.

La ojos esmeralda caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta que llegó a una gran puerta de color rojo con signos chinos, se notaba lo antigua que era, estaba segura que esa puerta llevaba generaciones en esa casa como la mayoría de las cosas, entró con sumo cuidado y cerró la puerta atrás de ella.

-Pensé que irías a dormir - le dice Shaoran cuando nota su presencia,tenia el cabello un poco húmedo, y ella supuso que tomó una ducha.

-Así es, pero vine a buscarte - camina hacia él y se sienta en el escritorio dejando sus largas piernas junto al rostro de él. El "lobo" se quedó mirándola unos segundos y luego siguió intentando leer sus papeles- ¿Shaoran? - le ronronea casi en un susurro.

Él cierra los ojos intentando no saltar a los brazos de su esposa y tomarla ahí mismo, luego recordó que estaban en una sala en donde era casi imposible que los escucharan, sonrió juguetón y se levantó de su asiento.

Sakura se baja del escritorio y le sonríe pensando que se irían a dormir, pero se sorprendió cuando sintió que Shaoran la tomaba de las piernas y la levantaba para volverla a sentar en el escritorio y besarla como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella sonrió entre los besos y se dejó llevar, sentía el juego de lenguas entre ellos mientras lo envolvía con sus piernas haciendo que sus partes sensibles se rozaran.

Las manos hábiles y expertas de Shaoran se movieron al cierre del vestido de Sakura y se lo bajó lentamente mientras fue bajando sus besos por el cuerpo de su chica cada vez que se revelaba más partes de su cuerpo, ella jadea deseosa mientras disfrutaba las caricias.

-Shaoran... - suspira cuando siente que le toca su parte sensible - ¡Dioses! - se muerde el labio inferior para no hacer tanto ruido.

-Tranquila, nadie te escuchará aquí - susurra contra la piel de ella, comienza a subir los besos otra vez, acaricia con su mano derecha el pezón derecho de ella mientras besaba el otro.

Sakura se afirmaba con una mano en el cabello de él mientras con la otra acaricia el pecho de él - juro que no vine aquí por esto - dice entre suspiros.

Shaoran ríe coqueto y pone su rostro a la altura del de ella para besarla con pasión - ¿quieres que paremos? - ella niega rápidamente y se dedica a desabrochar el pantalón de él para poder sacárselo y aprovechar de llevarse los bóxers también - Hey... Preciosa - le susurra con la voz ronca cuando siente que le acaricia el miembro.

-tranquilo, nadie te escuchará aquí - le murmura coqueta en su oído como el lo había hecho con ella, eso fue suficiente para que Shaoran perdiera el poco control que le quedaba y tomara la cadera de Sakura para poder terminar cualquier límite entre los dos. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido al sentirse tan cerca, el castaño comenzó a moverse mientras se abrazaba a Sakura. Ella suspiró su nombre varias veces hasta que ambos terminaron mientras ahogaban sus jadeos en la boca del otro.

-¿Hace cuanto que no hacíamos algo así? - pregunta ella luego de un rato aún con su frente en el pecho de él intentando calmar su respiración.

-¿hace dos días? - responde acariciándole las piernas, ahora estaba sentado y la tenía en su regazo.

Ella lo mira con una ceja alzada y ríe - me refiero a hacerlo en un lugar que no sea nuestra cama lobito - le besa el cuello y luego le da un beso con cariño.

-Oh... Supongo que desde antes que nos mudáramos aquí - se alza de hombros - ya que ya no vivimos solo los dos en una casa... -

Sakura suspira y lo abraza - debemos ir a ver si Nadeshiko esta bien, la deje con la señora Zhen por si despertaba- le da un último beso y se levanta para buscar su ropa y ponérsela, Shaoran hace lo mismo y se encaminan a la habitación de la bebé, se sonrojaron mucho cuando la señora Zhen los vio con una mirada pícara, ambos estaban con sus cabellos y ropa desordenada, se apenaron aún más cuando ella se fue riéndose y los dejó solos, al menos la bebé no había despertado, así que decidieron darse unas merecidas horas de sueño. 

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Hace mucho que no escribía un lemon como corresponde jaja. La pequeña Nadeshiko está aprendiendo sus primeras palabras y es una traviesa, estoy segura que se aprovecha de lo adorable que es para conseguir lo que quiere.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews del capitulo anterior y si, pienso lo mismo que ustedes, el capitulo del parto fue una bola de azúcar jiji.**

 **No olviden dejar REVIEWS de qué lea gustaría ver en los siguientes capítulos o qué les pareció este.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


	12. La primera vez

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

 **¡Disfruten su lectura mis Card Captors!**

* * *

Ser un adolescente trae los mismos problemas, no importa si eres un chico, una chica, un chino, japonesa, ingles y por supuesto no importa si tienes magia, Shaoran lo sabía muy bien a sus 16 años, con el tiempo se había vuelto un chico muy guapo y varonil, si… más de lo que ya era, además, luego de que los problemas con la magia se calmaron, pudo integrarse al equipo de fútbol de su escuela y a veces ayudaba con el equipo de básquetbol, aunque siempre su prioridad principal sería entrenar artes marciales chinas y entrenar su magia junto a su novia, Sakura Kinomoto.

La dulce Sakura… su novia desde que eran niños y también la chica más despistada que haya conocido, la chica seguía siendo la capitana de las porristas, lo que la convertía en una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, por no decir la más popular, pero nada de eso le importaba a ella y a él tampoco, se aman por como son y no por lo que piensen los demás. Siguió caminando por el pasillo de la preparatoria con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme y con su mano derecha llevaba su bolso en su espalda, todas las chicas lo miraban y suspiraban a su paso mientras que los hombres lo miraban con reproche o lo saludaban con entusiasmo, Li solo sonreía cordialmente a quienes conocía, hasta que uno de sus mejores amigos, Takashi Yamazaki. comienza a caminar a su lado y lo saluda.

-¡Hey Li! Necesito tu ayuda con algo- dice misteriosamente, él siempre era así solo que esta vez era enserio.

-Claro Yamasaki, dime- lo mira con atención y curiosidad.

-Verás… pronto será mi aniversario con Chiharu y… - le hace una seña para que se acerque más a él, cosa que Shaoran hizo- estoy planeando nuestra primera vez, ya sabes, un hotel lujoso, una cena como en esas películas que les gustan a las chicas bajo la luz de la luna y unas rosas- le susurra emocionado luego de que vió a ambos lados asegurándose de que su novia no estaba allí.

Shaoran se alejó sorprendido e incómodo- ¿y que tengo que ver yo con eso?- pregunta confundido.

-¡Oh vamos! Eres el único chico que conozco que lleva tantos años como yo de novio con una chica, sé que amas a Kinomoto y que puedes darme los consejos que necesito- dice con tranquilidad y una sonrisa que transmitía seguridad. Shaoran se queda en silencio y alza una ceja sin entender, hasta que comprende a lo que se refiere y se sonroja, por lo que mira a otro lado, Yamasaki se dió cuenta y lo mira incrédulo mientras lo apunta- ¿No me digas que el codiciado Shaoran Li es virgen?-

El chino quedó en silencio sin saber que responder, aclara su garganta y lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿y qué si es así? tu también lo eres- refuta molesto, a decir verdad no es como si no notara lo linda que es Sakura y en cómo se ha vuelto mucho más… atractiva. No, nada de eso, es más, muchas veces le producía problemas hormonales, pero por otro lado, el respeto siempre iba a estar primero en su relación y si ambos no se sentían listos no tenían porqué apresurar las cosas.

-Si, pero no soy el tipo de chico con el que las chicas sueñan que sea su boda soñada- estira sus manos y las separa con dramatización- pero esta bien- se alzó de hombros- cada uno con su tiempo- le da toques en el hombro dándole apoyo- hablando de la pequeña flor de cerezo…- le hace una seña con la cabeza para que su amigo mirara al frente.

Shaoran mira frente a él y ve a Sakura guardando sus cosas en su casillero, tenía puesto el uniforme de porristas de color azul cielo y blanco, su pelo corto se encontraba tomado en un moño que tenía una cinta color azul, se le queda mirando embelesado, Yamazaki se da cuenta y le sonríe con picardía- ¿Sabías que antiguamente las primeras porristas debían moverse con grandes piedras? Así se mantenían más firmes al suelo y… - Shaoran seguía sin prestarle atención, levantó su dedo índice para seguirle contando sus datos curiosos pero sintió una golpe en su nuca que no lo dejó seguir.

-Deja de molestar a Li, Takashi- Chiharu lo mira con el ceño fruncido y con sus manos en su cuello, la chica seguía casi igual a cuando niños, solo que ahora era más alta y ya no tenía rasgos de una niña- Nunca aprenderás-

-Aún así sigues conmigo - contestó su novio sin dejar de sonreír divertido- te llevaré a tu casa-

Chiharu lo mira con "desconfianza" pero luego sonríe y toma su mano para dirigirse a la salida- Adiós Li- se despide, Yamasaki igual se despide de su amigo con un gesto y el chino también se despide con la mano.

Se encaminó con cuidado a la chica de ojos esmeralda que aún no notaba su presencia o eso pensaba, ya que cuando la fue a saludar, la castaña giró su rostro hacia él y le sonrió con dulzura- Hola Shaoran, pensé que tenías entrenamiento- la dueña de las cartas Sakura, tenía unos poderes increíbles y que cada vez iba a desarrollando mejor.

-Hola…- la saluda con una sonrisa de lado y apoyó su espalda en los casilleros junto a ella- el entrenador se enfermó y decidimos tomarnos la tarde libre-

-¡Qué bien! podríamos hacer algo ¿te parece? - cierra su casillero y luego de haber guardado los cuadernos que necesitaba en su bolso, lo admira con emoción.

-No sería mala idea, hay un café que abrió hace poco- comienzan a caminar a la salida, pero antes de salir por la puerta Shaoran se detiene y mira con curiosidad a su novia.

-¿Sucede algo? - pregunta ella girándose a verlo.

Shaoran le sonríe con cariño y se cruza de brazos- creo que estás olvidando un pequeño detalle- Sakura inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa que mostraba que no entendía a que se refiere, el castaño rió y se acercó a ella para desatar su cabello y soltarlo,dejando caer su cabello corto hasta sus hombros- no te has cambiado la ropa de porrista-

Sakura se sonroja a cien y mientras fija su vista en la cinta que su novio le acababa de quitar- t..tienes razón, que despistada soy- ríe nerviosa mientras juega con sus manos- vuelvo enseguida- se miran unos segundos, Sakura se pone de puntillas, le da un beso en la mejilla y luego corre al baño de chicas para cambiarse la ropa.

Shaoran se quedo sonrojado en ese mismo lugar mientras esperaba a su cerezo, pasaron los minutos y la chica volvió a junto a él y se dirigieron al café, apenas llegaron al lugar se sentaron junto a la ventana y pidieron unos jugos naturales, Shaoran una limonada y Sakura un jugo de fresa, conversaban sonrientes y reían de vez en cuando por las ocurrencias de ambos.

-Este jugo de fresa está delicioso- dice la ojos esmeralda con casi estrellas en sus ojos de la ensoñación- pruébalo Shaoran - se lo acerca y pestañea reiteradas veces con una sonrisa inocente, esperando a que lo probara, él hace y sonríe maravillado.

-Esta muy bueno, pero creo que no le gana a los jugos que haces en tu casa- comenta sincero, mientras lo prueba otra vez y se toma casi la mitad del vaso, Sakura actúa rápido y se lo quita para que no se lo tomara todo.

-¡Hey! es mío, el tuyo es la limonada- hace un puchero infantil mientras el ojos ámbares la mira divertido- siempre me haces estas bromas Shaoran, creo que estas hablando mucho con Touya-

-Oh no, Tu hermano aún me mira con ojos asesinos - se alzó de hombros y acercó su limonada a su novia- ten, te la doy por haberme tomado la mitad de tu jugo-

-Que tonto eres, no me tomaré tu limonada Shaoran, puedo pedirme otro- Sakura ya tenía el ceño fruncido mientras sostenía la mirada ámbar de él sin pestañear.

-Sakura, no es necesario, de verdad no quiero más, puedes tomarla- alza una ceja y le sostiene la mirada de la misma manera, ambos eran demasiado competitivos, como para rendirse.

-Shaoran, no quiero tomar tu limonada- dice del mismo modo, no es que no la quisiera, en realidad amaba la limonada, pero también odiaba perder.

-Bien- suspira resignado y mira afuera de la ventana, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que se voltearon a ver y ambos se sonrieron- es increíble como tenemos peleas por cosas tan insignificantes-

Sakura ríe y toma la limonada que Shaoran le había ofrecido y se la bebe- prefiero eso a que sean por situaciones graves- entonces siente una tierna caricia en su mano izquierda que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

-Tienes razón cerezo- el chico apoya su mentón en la mano que tenía libre mientras la contempla, nunca pensó que se enamoraría de esa manera de la chica que está frente a él, entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Yamasaki en la preparatoria y se sonrojó, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura- Hoy… es….estuve pensando…-

Ella estaba esperando a que él hablara pero, pues… su novio no decía nada- ¿qué cosa?-

Shaoran negó rápidamente y se levantó- tu padre llegará de su expedición hoy ¿no?, es mejor que vaya a dejarte a tu casa- tomó el bolso de él y el de Sakura con la cara baja escondiendo su sonrojo con su cabello castaño desordenado mientras salía del lugar, la card captor tomó lo poco de limonada que le quedaba y salió corriendo atrás de él, sin antes agradecer a la cajera.

Se fueron casi todo el camino en silencio, Sakura intentaba entender el porqué de la reacción del chino pero no podía encontrar la razón, hasta que pensó que quizás no era nada de importancia y era solo su parecer. Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto, la chica abrió la puerta y se dió cuenta que no había nadie- ¡Ya estoy en casa!- gritó y confirmó que en realidad no había nadie y que su padre aún no regresaba, su hermano seguro seguía en la universidad y que Kero estaba junto a Tomoyo, se dio la vuelta y se dió cuenta que el castaño ya estaba dispuesto a irse- ¿Que haces?-

-Me voy a mi departamento, ya estás aquí- apunta la casa- en la casa de los Kinomoto, tu casa, sana y salva, y yo me voy a mi hogar, en donde están mis cosas, mi cama- decía palabras sin sentido y nervioso, niega intentando calmar su mente.

-Oh vamos, Shaoran, puedes quedarte hasta que llegue mi padre, sabes que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sola- toma su mano antes de que el castaño se negara y lo hace entrar a su casa.

-Cla...claro- traga pesado mientras se quita los zapatos en la entrada y se pone los zapatos que tenían cuando él venía de visita- porque no quieres estar sola y prefieres que alguien te acompañe- caminaba como robot atrás de la castaña - porque soy un buen novio y si quieres que me quede me quedaré para ver televisión o hablar de… -se aclara la garganta- cosas-

Es en ese momento en que Sakura se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, se giró y lo miró extrañada, normalmente es ella la que se pone nerviosa y titubea, no él- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -

-¡Si! Solo… tengo sed- el castaño sonríe victorioso por su idea- así es, tengo sed- repite casi para auto convencerse, se sienta en el sofá tieso.

-Ok… - le responde y le sonríe de lado extrañada- traeré vasos con agua fría, estas muy rojo, ¿tienes calor?-

Shaoran se incomoda aún más- Podría decirse eso- hace una mueca y fija su mirada a un adorno en la mesa de centro de la sala, suelta todo el aliento retenido cuando su novia se va en busca del agua, maldito Yamasaki, si no fuera por él no estaría con ideas tontas en su cabeza, pero no tenía porqué estar nervioso, ¿verdad?, Si, estaban solos, pero no pasaría nada ¿ verdad? Han estado muchas veces solos, solo debía despejar su mente. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del vaso con agua helada sobre la mesita frente a él.

-Estaba pensando en el entrenamiento, ¿crees que puedas enseñarme más técnicas con la espada? - pregunta Sakura cuando se sienta junto a él con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá.

-Ya eres muy hábil con la espada, pero puedo enseñarte más movimientos si quieres- el castaño le contesta ya más tranquilo mientras toma su agua- seguro podrás ganarme un día de estos-

-Ya lo he hecho, ¿ o acaso lo has olvidado lobito?- la ojos esmeralda se muerde el labio inferior y se cruza de brazos, luego los dos ríen al recordar ese día de entrenamiento intenso, según él solo lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

-No discutiré eso, es verdad- se alza de hombros y la mira con amor y ternura junto a su sonrisa ladeada que hacía palpitar el corazón de Sakura mil por hora- la estudiante supera al maestro-

Se observaban con devoción por un largo tiempo, en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj de pared en la sala de los Kinomoto, de a poco ambos se fueron acercando hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia y sus labios se juntaron en una suave caricia, ya se han besado millones de veces, pero seguían sintiéndolo como la primera vez, las manos de Sakura se posaron en el cuello de él cuando la acercó aún más y el beso se volvió más apasionado. Shaoran acariciaba la cintura de su cerezo con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el rostro, no quería que esto terminara, la cercanía junto a ella, los sentimientos y la electricidad en su cuerpo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo, él no se sentía listo para dar el siguiente paso con Sakura y sabía que ella tampoco. Ambos estaban bien queriéndose y dándose esas tímidas caricias inocentes, no necesitaba nada más que aquella chica de ojos verdes que lo hacía perder la cabeza en primaria. Gracias a ella tenía la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, ser querido y disfrutar su juventud, tenían años para hacer muchas otras cosas y cuando se sintieran preparados lo sabrían.

La castaña se separó de pronto al notar que él había bajado la intensidad del beso- ¿seguro estas bien?- volvió a preguntar ahora más preocupada, acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes de Shaoran, estaba sonrojada y con los labios un poco hinchados, se veía preciosa. El chino le sonrió tranquilo y asintió, pasó un mechón de pelo de la ex cazadora de cartas atrás de su oreja y le besó la frente.

-Estoy perfectamente preciosa, no te preocupes, es solo que… me alegra poder ser un chico normal a tu lado y no estar pendiente del concilio, aún no me siento preparado- suspira la abraza y apoya su mentón en el hombro de ella.

-Shaoran…, no tienes que preocuparte eso ahora, las cosas ocurren a su tiempo- le aconseja ella abrazándolo también y acurrucándose en sus brazos- además siempre estaré contigo-

El hijo menor de los Li, sonríe aún más y cierra los ojos sin dejarla ir- tienes razón, las cosas ocurren a su tiempo-

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora: Holaa, les traigo un nuevo y tierno capitulo, descubrí que me gusta mostrarles distintas partes de la vida de estos lindos castaños, además quería mostrar que Shaoran puede ser serio pero también es un chico y por lo tanto piensa como tal, solo que él es un amor y siempre piensa en Sakura y en no asustarla. Lamento mucho la demora, he estado con mis últimos exámenes en la Universidad como sé que muchos y muchas de ustedes están, pero ahora que estoy más libre y además enferma ( solo a mí se me ocurre andar en bicicleta por toda la ciudad y estar con la ropa mojada todo el día ) pude escribirles este capítulo.**

 **No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS, por cierto me di cuenta que les gustó el lemon cap pasado, jajaja, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir de esa manera con nuestros castaños pero prometo que mejoraré.**

 **Los quiere**

 **Kobato.**


	13. El regalo perfecto

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, si no a las Clamp.**

 **La historia es completamente mía así que no plagiar.**

* * *

 **El regalo perfecto**

Hay días en que solo se quiere estar en casa y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, Sakura nunca fue así, siempre fue una chica enérgica que adoraba salir a dar un paseo con sus amigos y familia, pero desde que era madre atesoraba esos tiempos en dónde podía descansar, por ejemplo, ahora se encontraba en el balcón de la casa de los Li, disfrutando de un suave té verde mientras comía unas galletas de chocolate, que ella misma había hecho, suspira mientras cierra los ojos disfrutando el sabor y luego gira su cabeza para ver el jardín, principalmente a el castaño, quien se encontraba entrenando con su magia y su espada.

Suspira otra vez y apoya su mentón en su mano derecha mientras se dedica a admirar al hombre que se encontraba a su vista, tenía puesto su típico traje tradicional, su pelo se mantenía desordenado por los movimientos y el viento, además mantenía su ceño fruncido en todo momento en símbolo de su concentración, ella sonrío con nostalgia al recordar al pequeño niño con quien peleaba con ella cuanto era tan solo una niña y cuánto han crecido hasta volverse una familia.

-¡Papi!- escuchó la voz aguda de una pequeña de tres años que corrió con los brazos abiertos en dirección a su padre, Nadeshiko era una niña preciosa, de cabello castaño y ojos ámbares, muy enérgica, demasiado en realidad, siempre dejaba a exhaustos a sus padres y a todos a su alrededor.

-Princesa ¿qué haces aquí?- el ceño de Shoaran desapareció apenas vió a su hija y dejó ver una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, tomó a su pequeña en brazos con cuidado- pensé que estarías jugando con tus tías-

-¡Si! peio me dijeion que queda poquito para navidad - dice la primogénita del líder del clan Li, apenas tenía tres años pero hablaba muy bien, aunque le costaba pronunciar las r y algunas otras palabras, pero era normal a su edad, ella levantó sus brazos emocionada- y ya sé que queio-

Shoaran la observó con atención, y un poco de alivio, hace días que esperaba que su hija le dijera que es lo que quería para navidad- ¿y que es?- pregunta curioso, los ojos ambares frente a él no dejaban de mostrar lo ansiosa que estaba por decirle.

-un….- susurra bajito por lo que su padre se acercó un poco más para escucharla- ¡UNICONIO!- grita de la emoción, lo que provocó que al castaño le causara un dolor de tímpano- de muchos coloes y que pueda volar como mami y Keio- se baja de los brazos de él y comienza a saltar a su alrededor.

-Pe...pero Nadeshiko- el ojos ámbar suspira pesado sin saber que decirle a su hija, ¿de dónde sacaría un unicornio para navidad?, pasa su mano derecha por su pelo despeinándolo mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para decirle, pero cuando vió los ojitos llenos de ilusión de su pequeña no pudo decir que si más rápido- tendrás que buscarle un lugar dónde dormir, ¿no crees? - se arrodilló frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

Nadeshiko sonrió radiante y saltó a los brazos de Shoaran- ¡Si! puede domir con Keio o conmigo- comentaba con dulzura, sin duda la pequeña había sacado la sonrisa de su madre- te amo papi- dijo con mucho cariño e inocencia, lo que provocó que el corazón del castaño se derritiera aún más, estaba en un gran problema, pero al menos tenía a Sakura y ella podría ayudarlo.

-Yo también te amo princesa- se aleja de ella y se levanta dejando ver la verdadera diferencia de altura- ¿porque no vas con Kerberous? seguro querrá jugar contigo, debo seguir entrenando- observa como la pequeña castaña asiente feliz y corre hacia la mansión, el guardián se escondía muchas veces de Nadeshiko ya que lo usaba mucho más como una mascota que como un ser mágico y aunque Sakura lo regañaba muchas veces, a Li Xiao Lang no dejaba de causarle mucha gracia, guardó su espada con su viejo conjuro, lo que hizo que sus manos se iluminaran y la espada desapareciera entre sus manos.

Entre tanto, la dueña de las cartas Sakura no obvia pasado por alto la escena entre su esposo y su hija, no había escuchado mucho, ya que aún se encontraba en el balcón, pero supongo que había sido algo que había dejado entre la espada y la pared a su querido chino y muy contenta a Nadeshiko, rueda los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, Shaoran no sabía decirle que no a su hija, ¿quien lo diría? el gran talón de aquiles de Xiao Lang Li, era una pequeña de tres años. Comenzó a reír cuando se dió cuenta que él se había dado cuenta de su presencia, le sonrió de lado y siguió entrenando, aunque ahora con su magia.

De la nada siente que algo o más bien alguien tira de su vestido, mira hacia abajo y ve aquellos ojos ambares iguales al hombre al que ha estado mirando toda la mañana-hola mi amor, ¿qué sucedió? - se sienta y su niña se pone en sus piernas, amaba con todo su corazón a su familia y aunque no creía que fuera la mejor madre del mundo, daba todo para ver una sonrisa en aquel pequeño rostro frente a ella.

-¿Me das una galleta mami?- le pide con inocencia y ojos de cachorro, asi es…. también había sacado la fascinación por el chocolate de su padre.

-Nadeshiko… ya te he dado muchas y sé que su abuela también- la mira con ojos entrecerrados, lo que causa que la menor de los Li riera traviesa mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manitas.

-Pero mami, tus galletas son las más dicas- hace un puchero mientras pestañea varias veces con ternura, Sakura suspira resignada y le da otra galleta- ¡gacias mami!- la abraza feliz.

-De nada… pero es la última ¿entendido?- le dice mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos castaños y largos con dulzura, estuvieron mucho tiempo así hasta que una brisa inusual las desconcentra a ambas, por lo que se separaron, lo que no esperaban es que dos flores llegaron hacia ellas, una era de cerezo y la otra una flor llamada Nadeshiko, ambas las tomaron y sin entender, hasta que Sakura se asomó por el balcón y se dió cuenta que Shaoran las estaba mirando a ambas y ahí entendió que había sido él.

-¡Papi, mira, tengo una flooo!- se la muestra a lo lejos con sus ojos brillosos de la emoción, no había captado que el regalo era de él, lo que hizo que los dos adultos rieran y dejaran a una niña bastante confundida.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas y ambos castaños ya se encontraban en su habitación, había sido un día bastante largo, ya que mañana ya era navidad y aunque el Clan no solía celebrarlo mucho las cosas habían cambiado desde que Sakura había llegado a la familia, al igual que Nadeshko. Mientras Sakura se peinaba su largo cabello con una trenza, Shaoran se encontraba poniéndose su pijama con los labios fruncidos, ¿donde encontraría un unicornio de verdad para mañana?

Su esposa lo miró con una ceja alzada y suelta una risa divertida- Shaoran… has suspirado unas 20 veces y no dejas de fruncir el ceño... - se da la vuelta ya peinada y se acerca a él, toma la camisa del castaño y lo ayuda a terminar de abrochar con cariño, el hombre de ojos ámbares le sonríe con cariño y le da un beso en la frente como agradecimiento- ¿sucede algo malo?-

-Nadeshiko ya dijo que quiere para navidad- suspira pesado y se sienta en la cama derrotado.

-Pero cariño…¡eso es estupendo!- Sakura sonríe radiante y se sienta a su lado- y… ¿que es lo que quiere?-

El chino la mira serio y despeinó su cabello para luego tirar su cabeza atrás, él no lo sabía pero ese gesto hizo suspirar a la castaña y no por preocupación- quiere un unicornio de verdad, ¿puedes creerlo?-

La mujer al escuchar esto no pudo evitar pestañear varias veces hasta que explotó de risa, comenzó a reír tanto que se apretaba el estómago y se tiró hacia atrás para acostarse en la cama- ¡Cerezo! esto es serio- su esposo la veía con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esta bien….- intenta normalizar su respiración- está bien- repite- lo siento, debiste decirle que no existen…-

-¿Cómo le digo a una niña de tres años que no existe un caballo con un cuerno y alas pero sí un león que vuela?- Shaoran la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se acuesta a su lado mirando el techo- así que… ahora lidiamos con esto-

La ojos esmeralda lo mira de reojo y luego se da la vuelta para abrazarlo- ¿porque no ocupo la carta ilusión?- ambos se miran al instante.

-Lo más probable es que llore cuando desaparezca… y no queremos eso- suspira otra vez y cierra los ojos del cansancio- al menos tenemos todo el día de mañana para pensarlo- toma la mano de su esposa que lo tenía abrazado y la acaricia con dulzura- ¿como te sientes?- entonces vuelve a abrir los ojos para posar su mirada en ella nuevamente.

Sakura se alza de hombros tranquila y acaricia su vientre- muy bien… este embarazo a estado mucho más tranquilo que con Nadeshiko- ya tenía cinco meses de estar embarazada y sabían que sería un niño que en el futuro se llamará Hien Li, en honor al fallecido padre de Shaoran Li.

-Me alegro mucho- le susurró con cariño, aunque para ella fue algo que le erizó la piel, cerró los ojos y tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos- Nadeshiko estará muy feliz cuando nazca su hermano-

-Eso espero, sabes que un bebé da responsabilidades y necesita atención- ella estaba preocupada al respeto- no quiero que se sienta reemplazada, por que ambos sabemos que no es así-

-Nuestra hija nunca será reemplazada, además tu corazón es tan grande que podríamos tener diez hijos y aún así te sobraria espacio - el comentario del chico hizo que a ella le produjera una ternura enorme, ¿cómo no amarlo?

-Tu también tienes un corazón muy grande lobito- le susurra algo coqueta sin querer, lo que hizo que ahora fuera turno de él que su piel se erizara- y… por cierto, buen intento pero ya dije que luego de Hien, la fábrica se cierra- le da suaves palmadas en el pecho y acuesta bajo las sábanas.

Shaoran hace un puchero fingido y apaga la luz para luego acostarse a su lado- al menos… esa decisión no implica que no podamos divertirnos un poco- comenta coqueto mientras toma la cintura de ella y la acerca a él, causando que la pobre Sakura se sonrojara mucho.

Ella sonríe de lado avergonzada pero aún así separa la distancia entre ellos y le da un dulce beso- es cierto… - deja de hablar cuando siente nuevamente los labios del castaño en los suyos, incluso, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando él acarició su labio inferior con su lengua para pedirle el paso, y ella lo aprobó completamente a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de su querido esposo. El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado y las caricias también se dejaron sentir entre ambos, la traviesa mano de Shaoran bajó y entró por el camisón de seda de su esposa, lo que hizo que ella soltara un jadeo y este sonriera en sus labios, se estaban dejando llevar entre la oscuridad… hasta que sintieron unos suaves y tímidos golpes en la puerta que hicieron que ambos se separaran y se miraran interrogantes.

-¿Quien crees que sea a estas horas? - susurra para que la persona que estuviese golpeando no lo escuchara pero volvieron a sentir dos golpecitos.

-¿mami?¿papi?- se escucha la suave voz de su hija algo temerosa, al instante Sakura se separa y se levanta de su cama, se arregla un poco su pijama y se pone un pantalón de pijama, abre la puerta y la escena frente a ella le derritió el corazón, su pequeña tenía sus ojos ambares llorosos mientras se aferraba a su oso de felpa.

La madre toma a su niña en brazos preocupada y le seca las lágrimas- ¿que sucedió amor?-

-Tuve una pesadilla muy fea, alguien le hacía daño a mami y a papi - la abraza triste y aún temblando - ¿puedo dormir aquí?- Sakura miró a Shaoran que asintió enseguida, a la pequeña le brillaron los ojos de tranquilidad y felicidad- ¡Si!-

Sakura le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la llevó a la cama con ellos, Nadeshiko se puso rápidamente entre los dos adultos y su padre la arropó bajo las sábanas- no pasará nada malo princesa, aquí hay muchas personas que te cuidan y… mamá y yo nos sabemos defender muy bien ¿sabes?- le decía su padre para tranquilizarla.

-¡Que bueno!- sonríe mucho más tranquila y luego bosteza, de a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

-Descansa hijita- le susurra Sakura, la niña ya se había quedado dormida cuando su madre le da un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, los dos adultos no pudieron evitar quedarse contemplando a su pequeña creación un largo rato en silencio- ¿ no es perfecta ? -

Shaoran mira a su hija y luego a la mujer frente a él, ambas eran perfectas para él, nunca pensó que lograría tener una familia que amara tanto y le produjera un sentimiento de querer protegerlas sobre todo tan grande- Si…, son perfectas- su corazón la latió más rápido cuando esos ojos esmeralda se fijaron en él con su dulzura característica- es mejor que durmamos, mañana será un largo día- bosteza y cierra los ojos para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Buenas noches shaoran…- dice por último, la joven familia Li se encontraban dormidos y abrazados, la escena era digna de una foto y Nadeshiko no dejaba de sonreír entre sueños.

* * *

¡Ya era navidad! La casa estaba llena de luces, adornos y un gran árbol en la sala principal, las hermanas de Shoaran junto con sus esposos ya habían llegado, por lo que la casa era un enorme bullerío con los gritos de felicidad de los niños y mientras corrían por los pasillos, Meiling se encontraba ayudando a Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo en la cocina, ya que la escena sería enorme y mientras más manos ayudaran mejor. Con el tiempo Eriol y Tomoyo se habían vuelto una pareja oficial y luego de que el chico se mudara a Tomoeda para estar con ella ahora estaban comprometidos, mientras que Meiling se había casado hace un año con un hombre de otro Clan chino, lo bueno es que fue por amor y no por conveniencia.

-¡¿Dónde está Xiao Lang?! Debería estar ayudando aquí- decía una irritada Meiling mientras vigilaba las galletas con las manos en las caderas.

Sakura ríe nerviosa mientras decoraba algunas con colores navideños- bueno… digamos que tenemos un pequeño problema con el regalo de nuestra hija, así que esta resolviendolo-

-Lo que sucede es que tienen muy consentida a la pequeña Nadeshiko- dice Eriol divertido al imaginarse lo nervioso y alterado que debe estar su amigo- seguro el lobo chino no sabe decirle que no- ríe, Tomoyo ríe a su lado.

-Déjalos Eriol, es la primera hija y es una dulzura, además…- los ojos de Tomoyo brillaron tanto que casi se podían ver estrellas en sus ojos- se verá perfecta en el vestido que le confeccioné, la emoción es tan grande que no dejaré de filmarla toda la noche- suelta un grito de la emoción que provocó sonrisas divertidas de todos.

Meiling niega resignada- Ay amiga… tu nunca cambias- saca las galletas del horno y las pone con las demás.

* * *

Mientras… en alguna parte de la casa Shaoran no dejaba de leer cada libro de magia para saber cómo diablos crear un tonto unicornio, solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, o almenos lo suficiente para que Nadeshiko esté satisfecha.

-Nada…. ¡No hay nada!- se sienta en el sofá de su oficina frustrado, ya podía ver la carita de desilusión de su hija cuando vaya a ver sus regalos en el árbol de navidad.

Entonces… escuchó la puerta de su oficina, era Kero o mejor dicho, Kerberous ya que estaba en su forma original, tenía una cara digna de retratar, esta nervioso e histérico- por favor exmocoso salva mi vida- le pide y entra a la oficina.

El castaño lo mira confundido- ¿acaso se te acabaron las galletas de navidad?- bromea.

-No- responde a secas mientras entrecierra los ojos el guardián y se pone a los pies de Shaoran, lo que hizo que este se asustara porque el muñeco nunca haría algo así si no fuera serio- los monstruos..., esos niños y tu hija, ¡no dejan de perseguirme! me tienen enfermo- ayudame-

El líder del Clan se aguantó las ganas de reír que tenía, todos los años era lo mismo para estas festividades, entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza, quizás no podría crear a un unicornio volador pero… tenía al guardián del sello y… podría disfrazarlo, los niños no notaran la diferencia, ¡perfecto!- Te tengo una propuesta que contiene mucha comida y videojuegos de por medio…-

Enseguida captó la atención del guardián que lo miró con interés- sigue hablando….-

Luego de unas horas Kerberous tenía unas ganas enormes de matar al chino, esto era una de las cosas más vergonzosas que había hecho en su vida, sus alas la había pintado de color rosado mientras que tenía un cuerno de cartón con brillos, y no era solo eso… no, Shaoran lo había cambiado de color con un hechizo, por lo que era rosado.

* * *

-¡Muy bien niños… ya es hora de abrir los regalos!- dice Feimei, una de las hermanas de Shaoran, todos los niños corrieron al instante a ver sus regalos, Nadeshiko se veía preciosa con un vestido rojo con brillos, parecía una pequeña señora Claus y por supuesto Tomoyo no dejaba de grabarla.

Nadeshiko comenzó a ver sus regalos pero no encontraba su unicornio, comenzó a preguntarse si quizás Santa lo había olvidado…, pero no se puso triste, todo lo contrario solo se dedicó a jugar con sus animales de felpa junto con sus primos, Sakura la miraba con ternura y se preguntaba dónde estaba su esposo para ver a su linda hija.

-¿Acaso tu esposillo se perderá la Navidad?- le pregunta Touya a su lado, Sakura suspira pesado y se alza de hombros.

-Debe estar ocupado, seguro vuelve en unos minutos- contesta algo desilusionada, pero entonces algo llamó la atención de todos, de una de las puertas salió un un ser rosado con alas y un cuerno, simulando ser un unicornio, obviamente era Kerberous, al instante todos los adultos comenzaron a reír y otros como Sakura aguantaron, no entendía nada… ¿acaso ese era el plan de Shoaran?

Todos los niños y niñas miraban con ilusión a el "unicornio" frente a ellos, aunque ninguna sorpresa se igualaba con la de Nadeshiko, quien tenía sus ojitos muy brillosos y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, ¡en verdad era un unicornio!- pensaba ella, corrió emocionada hacia su nuevo amigo y lo abrazó- Hola uniconio - lo saluda con su mano con mucha ternura, por lo que Kero quitó su cara de pocos amigos y le sonrió, no podía ocultarlo, quería mucho a la chiquilla.

-Por favor diganme que alguien está grabando esto- dice Spinel junto a Eriol, él apunta a su novia quien no dejaba de grabar la situación- perfecto-

Shaoran apareció entonces lo miró con felicidad para luego caminar hacia él y abrazar sus piernas- muchas gacias papi, Santa mandó a un uniconio- le dice con inocencia, el hombre suspira aliviado al ver la carita de emoción de su pequeña y luego se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

-Feliz navidad hija-

-Feliz navidad- Nadeshiko se queda junto a su padre mientras ve a un incómodo Kerberous.

-¿Porque no vas con el unicornio?- pregunta Shaoran, al ver que ella no se despegaba de él.

La niña lo mira con inocencia mientras juega con su vestido- poque me gusta estar con papi y mami-

Sakura se acerca a ellos con cuidado- Es muy lindo, ¿ no Nadeshiko?- la pequeña afirma, ex card captor se agacha - Feliz navidad-

-Feliz navidad mami- le besa la mejilla a su madre y luego va a jugar cuando uno de sus primos que tenía su edad la llama- ¡Ya voy!- corre con los demás.

La pareja Li se queda mirando a los niños jugar con Kerberous con una sonrisa, sin dudar era una de las mejores navidades gracias a su esposo- aun me cuesta creer que Kero accediera-

-Digamos que… le ofrecí más dulces que los que pensó que comería en un año- el castaño le guiña un ojo, la ahora señora Li le sonrió divertida- Feliz Navidad Sakura… y Hien- la abraza y acaricia el vientre de ella con cuidado.

-Feliz navidad Shaoran- toma su mano y lo guía a un lugar específico de la sala, Shaoran no entendía bien hasta que ella apuntó con un dedo sobre ellos, había un muérdago.

Él rió y escondió su cara en el cuello de ella- si querías un beso solo tenías que pedírmelo cerezo- tomó su mentón y la beso con todo el amor que sentía, fue suave y rápido, había mucha gente en la habitación así que no podía besarla como quisiera, pero eso se arreglaría después, ahora solo se dedicarían a celebrar con su familia y amigos y por su puesto con su querida hija.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: ¡Por fin puedo actualizar! Uff ¿les ha pasado que quieren hacer algo pero siempre los interrumpen? eso pasaba cada vez que intentaba escribir, pero bueno, ya esta aquí mi episodio navideño, creo que era hora de mostrar a la familia Li en todo su esplendor y como pueden leer el pequeño y adorable Hien viene en camino, ¿ que les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó como Shaoran moría por no desilusionar a su pequeña? me reí mucho escribiendo esto, jaja.**

 **Bueno... hoy es Navidad y sé que ya lo he dicho mucho pero les deseo unas hermosas fiestas con sus seres queridos, además quiero agradecer a todos y todas mis lectores por el apoyo, los que dejan Reviews, los que solo leen, los que me dan ideas o que incluso conversamos, ¡Se los agradezco mucho!**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos en un próximo capítulo,si quieren pueden pasar por mis otros fics,acabo de publicar un one-shot navideño llamado"Mis navidades junto a ti" y además, actualicé "Amor sobre ruedas",mi gran proyecto. (Sorry pot el spam).**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Kobato**


End file.
